Fate or Chance?
by Tye22
Summary: Taken from the world he knew and thrust into one that doesn't make sense, a young man will have to adapt to survive. Luckily he has a few people to help along the way, some of them in more ways then one. Eventual Slash! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is kind of based on a dream I had a few days ago. I've been playing DA 2 quite a lot these days (IT'S SO AWESOME!) so I guess it's been on my mind. Anyway, this is the first time that I've written a story like this. The whole clashing of worlds thing is kind of new so please forgive me if it sucks... I will be bringing in a few changes in to the original plotline but it stays mostly the same.**

**The story centers around the romance options in DA2. Hawke (male mage) is the main character, obviously. But I'm blabbing now so please enjoy!**

The tapping grew louder and more frantic with every passing moment. The taxi driver glanced at me through the rear view mirror. I shot him a mental '_What? _'But removed my hand from the door handle, silencing the interior of the rolled his eyes and pressed down on the wheel. A loud honking sounded through the air. I sighed and sat back. This traffic is a major bitch. 20 minutes late. Mr Hudson was going to kill me. My first pitch was supposed to be presented today, emphasis on was... I wouldn't get another chance soon.

A few minutes passed before I couldn't take it anymore. 'I might as well run the rest of the way.' I said to the driver before stepping out of the car. I handed him a twenty and took off down the street. The office was only a few blocks away.

People stared as I ran passed them. I had to dodge a few slow elderly people as well as a woman with what seemed to be an entire preschool tagging along after her. I came to a halt as I reached the crossing, tapping my foot impatiently. Finally the walk sign flashed. I practically jumped the entire width of the road, earning a few more stares, which I ignored.

My mind was so focused on reaching the office that I didn't slow down when I went around a corner. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back in front of a rather strangely dressed woman. She looked down at me with blank look, almost as if she was waiting for me to react first.

I groaned as I sat up, shaking my head slightly. 'I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm kind of late for a meeting and I-'

'It matters not child.' She interrupted. She had an odd way of speaking, her voice was raspy. I took a good look at her for the first time as I stood up. _What the hell was she wearing?_

It looked like a cat suit, sitting very tightly against her body. It was a deep red leathery material, studded in some places. Her shoulders were covered in inky black feathers that shone as the sun caught them. Her hair was long and white, billowing in the breeze. Her eyes were wild. A mixture of yellow and green. They seemed to swirl. I was unable to judge her age. She seemed old, her face bearing the signs of a long life but her body looked like it belonged to a woman in her college years.

'Have you lost the will to speak, boy?' she said, bringing me back to reality. She smirked at my silence before gesturing towards the ground. 'Do you mind returning my things to me?' she asked. I looked down and saw that a bag as well as a few of its contents was at my feet. 'Oh, of course. Sorry.' I mumbled as I got down to pick up the woman's things.

They seemed rather strange. A few vials and a bottle filled with brightly coloured liquids, a small bag or two containing what seemed to be herbs or spices as well as a few old pages from some kind of instruction manual. I glanced briefly at the pages but was unable to make sense of them so I stuffed them hastily into the woman's bag. The last item seemed to be another vial at first glance, but as my fingers closed around it I could feel that it was something completely different. For one it was a lot heavier then it looked. Secondly there was a silver chain attached to it. It was a necklace or amulet or something. A warmth spread through my body as I held it. I gasped slightly as it started to glow a deep red. A cough from above stirred me. I dropped the item into the bag and stood. 'Here you go.' I said and handed it to her.

She looked at my face and then peered into her bag. She then gave a knowing smile. 'Thank you, boy.' She said. 'Now, I do believe you were late for something, no?' The meeting hit me like a bus. 'Oh shit!' I said loudly before apologizing for my crude language. She smiled and extended her hand. 'It was lovely meeting you.' I grasped her hand and shook. A tiny prickle shot up my arm but I ignored it. 'Um, you too.' I said before turning and speeding down the sidewalk again.

* * *

'Quite the handsome lad.' The woman said as she watched the young man slow down and enter a tall building a block or two away. 'Now, let's see.' She whispered and raised her hand. On the tip of one of her long nails sat a single drop of blood. With her other hand she dug through her bag and pulled out the trinket the boy had just held. She held it up and flicked her finger slightly. The ruby droplet floated lazily through the air and came to a halt just above the gem in the centre of the amulet before it slowly sunk through the surface.

The woman whispered something that caused the gem to glow a bright red. She waited for a change but nothing happened. She sighed and was about to put the amulet back into her bag when the gem suddenly blazed white. She smiled and looked towards the building he had entered.

'Is it fate or chance? I can never decide...'

* * *

The walk home was a slow one. I didn't want to hail a cab, thinking that the walk would do me good. As predicted, Mr Hudson had been furious. The company had almost lost a potential client. Luckily I had arrived just as she was leaving and showed her my basic idea for her book cover. She really liked it and decided to stay. After the meeting Mr Hudson bit my head off and then proceeded to shit it out all over me. He sent me home, yelling that Jenny, his PA, would call later to inform me if I still have a job or not.

I sighed as I finally reached my apartment building after about an hour of walking. Just as I stepped inside my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was the office. I groaned before answering. 'Hey Jenny.'

She proceeded to blab about some daily office gossip as I climbed the stairs. I occasionally remarked on what she said without really paying attention. As I reached my floor her tone became serious. I dreaded her next few sentences.

'James, the real reason for my call, as I'm sure you know, is to tell you what the boss said.'

'I guessed as much. Go ahead.' I said as I turned the key in the door to my apartment.

'He was really mad at you for being late, you nearly lost us a big job.'

'I know, I know... But the traffic and that strange woma-'

I stopped speaking as I entered my apartment. My furniture was moved against the wall, leaving a big open spot in the middle of the room. Strange, dark symbols covered the floor and the walls and the ceiling. My stomach retched as I realised they were drawn in blood. My phone slid from my hand and hit the floor with a thud. I could faintly hear Jenny speaking. She sounded vaguely worried.

'Home at last.' Said a familiar, raspy voice. 'I've been waiting for you.'

I turned to the side to see those strange yellow-green eyes staring intently at me. It was her. She did this. She laughed suddenly. 'No need to fear, I won't harm you.'

'That's reassuring. ' I said motioning towards my apartment. 'What do you want?'

'I want to lead you to your destiny.' She said with a wicked grin.

'Wha-'

She raised her hand to silence me. 'All will be made clear soon. Now, sleep.' She said and then gave another short cackle before whispering in some strange language. A sudden wave of tiredness swept over me. I stumbled slightly, fighting to stay upright. She walked closer slowly, observing. My last thought as I sunk to the ground was, _I'm so fired..._

* * *

'How much farther, elf?' the leader of the group asked. His tone was aggressive, annoyed. The tiny female elf that walked a few paces behind him motioned in front of them. 'Just beyond that graveyard.'

The small group of 5 trudged on until the elf stopped them. 'Wait. There is a barrier here.' She said and pulled out a small dagger. 'I will handle it.'

'Wait! What are you-' The blonde mage who stood near her shouted but before he could do anything she drew the knife over her palm, cutting deep. She winced and made a small squeaking noise. Blood oozed from the cut and dripped on to the ground. The elf raised her hands and cast them towards the slight shimmer in the air before her. There was a flash and a spray of blood.

The dark haired human laughed at the shocked look on the blonde's face. 'See Anders. I'm not the only one who thinks Blood Magic is useful!'

Anders glared at the mage in front of him. He despised him with every fibre of his 'shared' being. He had to struggle to keep Justice in check. 'Hawke! You are one of the reasons why Mages will never be free!' he spat.

'Oh come now, don't be so cranky.' The man known as Hawke said, chuckling as he walked forward and patted the elf on the shoulder. 'Nicely done.'

Anders almost exploded. He stepped forwards menacingly but was stopped by a hand at his shoulder. He turned to find the pirate, Isabela and the dwarf, Varric looking sadly at him. 'Just let it go, Blondie.' The dwarf said before walking past him. Isabela patted his arm softly, grinning slightly before continuing on as well.

* * *

The graveyard had been riddled with walking corpses and shades. They appeared rather suddenly, emerging from the various tombs dotting the area. The group was caught by surprise but they quickly assumed their positions and entered the fight. Isabela hesitated slightly when she noticed that she was the only one actually fighting. The other 4 kept their distance, damaging from afar. She grunted before lunging through the air, savagely stabbing an enemy in the back.

The fight was won quite easily, corpses being very vulnerable to the elements, which the mages used to their advantage. The Arcane Horror was a bit tough, disappearing and then reappearing every few seconds, but it also went down in the end.

After a moment of heavy breathing the elf spoke. 'Place the amulet on that altar over there and then I will begin the Rite.' Hawke walked to the stone altar and removed the pendant that the Witch had given to him almost a year ago from around his neck. He looked at it a moment before placing it in the middle of the moss covered slab. He turned and strode back to the group. He noticed that Anders was still glaring at him, following his every move. He winked at the blonde before halting next to Isabela.

The elf walked up to the altar and started the ritual. She spoke in the language of her people, moving her hands and arms through the air. Finally she said something that sounded like a command. There was a bright flash. Shapes swirled through the air, the silhouette of a dragon forming every now and then. When the light stopped and the swirling mists faded, the Witch of the Wilds stepped forward.

The entire party was so taken with her appearance that they failed to notice the figure rising up behind them. There was a twang and then a wet thud. Varric was the first to react. He spun around, raising Bianca. Arrows shot out in short bursts, impaling the lone corpse that stood on top of one of the graves. It groaned before falling backwards. 'Shit! We missed one!' he said loudly. Isabela giggled and patted him on the back. A moan next to them made them turn. Isabela gasped.

Hawke sank to the floor, his head hitting the ground with a thud. There was an arrow sticking out of the back of his neck. 'Anders! Do something!' Varric yelled, pulling the mage forwards. Anders got down next to Hawke. He hesitated before reacting, his hatred rearing its head. 'Anders!' Varric said loudly.

He sighed and raised his hands. A glowing light shone from his fingers. He moved his hands over Hawke's head and neck. A pained expression crossed his face. The glow intensified before spluttering and going out. 'He... He's dead...' Everyone hung their heads in silence.

'Not quite.' said a voice behind them. In all the commotion everyone had forgotten about the Witch. 'What do you mean? He. Is. Dead. Nothing can change that...' Anders said, almost sounding sad. The Witch laughed. 'He,' she said pointing to the body, 'may be dead. But he isn't.'

'That makes no sense...' said Isabela, putting her hands on her hips.

'It makes perfect sense to the sensible.' The Witch said, giving another cackle. 'Now kindly step aside.' She moved to the body and knelt next to it. In her one hand she held the amulet from which she had just emerged. She reached forwards and broke the arrow with a snap. She then grabbed the bit remaining and yanked it out. 'Turn him over.' She commanded. Anders and Varric moved forward and flipped the body on to its back. 'Thank you.' The Witch said as she placed the amulet on its chest. 'Step back.' She said before rising. The gathered people moved a few paces behind her. The Witch raised her arms high and started to speak. Her voice sounded unnatural. It was loud and it echoed as she chanted. Her words vibrated with power.

The amulet was glowing. Slowly it and the body started to rise up into the air. The Witch heard gasps from behind her, but she never faltered. The glowing grew more intense as her words picked up speed. There was a blinding flash and then all was silent. The body drifted to the ground and landed gently. It gasped and drew in a deep breath. Anders' jaw almost hit the ground. Everyone was stunned.

The Witch turned. 'There, it is done. You three,' she said gesturing towards Varric, Isabela and Merril. Carry the man to the Dalish camp. Ask the Keeper for a few basic medicines and give them to him.'

'What about Anders? Why doesn't he get to help.' Isabela whined. 'And how do you expect us to carry a full grown man. We're two woman, one of us a skinny elf, and a dwarf.'

'Stop complaining and do as I say. I must have words with this one.'

Isabela huffed but turned to assist the others.

As soon as they were gone the Witch began talking. 'Why did you hesitate to save your friend?'

'He wasn't my friend. He was an asshole. A danger to all. I felt a bit relieved when he died, but then you had to go and bring the bloody bastard back!' Anders growled at her. 'Why did you? How did you?'

The Witch gave him a look filled with wisdom. 'That man is more important then you know. You had better take good care of him, he will need a friend.'

'Well, that bastard can look for one elsewhere! I refus-'

'Stop! He won't be the same as he was before. He will need you, in more ways than one.'

'What do you mean, not the same?' Anders asked, looking confused and enraged at the same time.

'When the time comes you will figure it out. Now go. Your friend needs you.'

'He's not my frien-' Anders stopped himself. 'Very well, Witch.' He said and stalked off towards the mountain path. A roar made him look back just in time to see a dragon take flight. He shook his head and continued forward.

* * *

**Hope it whets a few appetites! (You really spell it like that when using that phrase, btw)**

** Anyway, R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a short chapter that I decided to put in, just to see if I'm moving in the right direction. It is around halfway towards the Deep Roads incident, so lets say Hawke has about 27 gold pieces. I'm not going to narrate every single mission, because that would take forever. **

**Any thoughts will be appreciated, I'm open for ideas.**

* * *

It had been a slow morning; only one person had come in seeking help. He worked in a mine near the Bone Pit and had hurt his hand the day before. Anders made quick work of the injury and sent the man on his way in a matter of minutes. He sighed and stalked over to the back room. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. Hawke was still unconscious; his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Anders watched him for a while, pondering what the Witch had said to him almost a week ago.

_How can he be different? How am I supposed to be his friend? Asshole..._

He shook his head and left the room. As he reached the front of the clinic, Isabela walked in. 'How is our fearless leader doing?' she asked.

'He's still sleeping. I don't know if he'll ever wake up.'

'He'd better. He still owes me a roll in the hay.' She said; a mischievous glint in her eye. Anders snorted. 'What do you see in him?'

She sighed. 'What don't I see...?'

Anders rolled his eyes. 'What?' she exclaimed. 'He's powerful, clever, sexy... What's not to like?'

'He's also malevolent, cruel, not to mention a Blood Mage.'

Isabela shrugged. 'It adds to his charm.' She said with a grin. 'Oh, by the way, a man came to the Hanged Man today. He was looking for you. I just thought I'd let you know.'

'What? Did he say why?'

'No, he just asked for you and then left. He didn't seem to be a troublemaker. He looked very ordinary.'

'Strange... Anyway, thank you for telling me.'

'No problem. See you later, Anders. Or is it Justice? Whatever...' she said and strolled out of the clinic. Anders stared after her for a moment before walking over to his desk. He sat down and started paging through his notes. He became so absorbed in his reading that he barely noticed the passing hours. It was dusk when he heard the yelling.

'Where the fuck am I?'

He looked up from his work, slightly puzzled.

'And who took my clothes?' the voice continued. Slowly Anders stood, listening to the person rant. Then realization hit him. _Hawke!_

He walked quickly towards the room from where the noise was coming. Just as he reached it there was a crashing sound, followed by a 'Holy shit!'

Anders burst through the door and took in the scene before him. The cupboard was smashed to pieces as well as half of the bed. Hawke stood there looking at his hands, then at the rubble then back at his hands. He wore a shocked expression. 'What did you do?' Anders demanded.

Hawke spun around, noticing for the first time that there was someone in the room with him. 'Who the hell are you?' he asked, 'Did you take my clothes?' he added, motioning towards his mostly naked body, tugging slightly at the underwear he had on.

'Isabela has them. She insisted on taking them off herself.' Anders mentally rolled his eyes at the horny pirate. 'They were kind off ruined anyway. We'll have to get you some new robes in Hightown.'

Hawke tilted his head slightly to the side. 'Robes? You mean like a priest? Why? What happened to jeans and a t-shirt?'

This time Anders looked confused. 'What are jeans and t-shirts? Are you ok? Maybe you still have some head trauma.' He said and moved closer, his hands starting to glow. Hawke backed away, almost tripping over the remains of the bed, his eyes on Anders' hands. 'What's up with your hands?' he said with a small trace of fear in his voice.

Anders looked at his hands, expecting to find some kind of bug or something on them. All he saw was the familiar glow of his magic. 'What do you mean? There's nothing wrong. I'm just preparing a healing spell. Surely you know what that looks like?'

'Healing... spell? As in magic?' Hawke asked. Anders frowned. 'Yes, of course.'

'You have got to be kidding me? Where am I and what's going on here? Is this some kind of joke?' Hawke yelled. As he did the pieces of wood on the floor began to shake and rattle. Anders' frown deepened. _What is going on here? It's like he doesn't know anything. Almost like he's... _And then it hit him. _The Witch hadn't been lying when she said he would be_ _different. _

'Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself.' He said, trying to sound gentle. Hawke looked at him and then at the rattling debris. He stopped ranting and took a deep breath. 'Same thing happened earlier, when I was freaking out. The cupboard exploded... And part of the bed. Why does it-'

'Do you know who you are?' Anders interrupted. Hawke looked at him, seeming puzzled. 'Of course I do. My name is Jameson Nerivik. Strange name, I know, but most people call me James. Who are you by the way? I've asked like ten times already...'

Anders was staring at him. 'What did you say?'The man in front of him looked slightly annoyed. 'I said my name is James. Who are you?'

Anders was dumbfounded. Hawke wasn't just acting differently; he claimed to be an entirely different person. _Flemeth, what have you done?_

* * *

They were sitting on the edge of the shattered bed, 'Hawke' was resting his head on his hands. 'So let me get this straight. I've been in a coma for about a week, because a zombie shot me in the head?'

'Walking corpse, not this zombie thing, but yes. Then you were revived by the Witch of the Wilds. She-'

'This Witch, what does she look like?' James interrupted. 'Well, she's kind of tall, old looking but surprisingly fit, she has long white hair and her eyes are-'

'Wild.' James interrupted again. 'Yes, that's an excellent description. You remember her?'

'She's the one who brought me here... I remember her standing in my apartment, the walls covered in blood. She said something about my destiny and then everything blacked out. Now I'm here.'

'What's an apartment?' Anders asked.

'It's where I live, or rather where I used to live. It's a big building with many rooms that people pay to live in. Don't you have apartment here?'

Anders shook his head. 'This country you hail from, is it across the Waking Sea?'

'Um, what's that? I've never heard of it. Is it near Asia? Or perhaps Africa?

Anders shook his head, feeling utterly confused.' I don't think you're from around here...'

'No shit.'

They sat in silence for a while before James spoke again. 'So that glowing thing you did earlier with your hands. It's connected with my redecorating isn't it? You said it was magic.'

Anders nodded. 'Yes, it was magic. Both of us can control it because we are what people know as mages. This means that we have the ability to manipulate the forces of the Fade and bring them into being in this realm.' At the quizzical look he received Anders elaborated on the history and properties of the Fade. He also mentioned demons, earning a shocked look from the man next to him.

When his lecture drew to an end he stood and stretched his legs, waiting for the one known as James to react. 'So how do I control it? I don't want to blow up another unsuspecting cupboard.'

Anders waited before answering. He was contemplating what he should do next. _I could always just hand him over to the Templars... No, James doesn't deserve that. He definitely isn't Hawke anymore. _Finally he came to a decision. 'I guess I'll have to teach you. Flemeth didn't send you here to twiddle your thumbs. You have a destiny, remember?'

'Thank you, for helping me. I don't know if I would have done the same in your position... If someone who is obviously crazy turned up at my door, I would most likely have sent them on their way.'

Anders smiled down at the man while he mentally laughed at himself. _Never thought that was going to happen... This might actually be fun.'_

* * *

**So there. As you can kind of see there will be a relationship between Hawke/James, Isabela and Anders. A weird love triangle thing, I guess. But that's for later. Reviews welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short one, I'm sorry. It's all I was able to fit in (not really much of a holiday).****Anyway, hope it's not too boring. The next one will be a lot longer. (hopefully)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**P.S: I don't like Carver... So I've altered the plot a bit. You should be able to figure out what happened without me having to say that much.**

* * *

'Where's the sink?' asked a voice behind him. Anders craned his neck to see who spoke. It was Hawke, or rather James. He looked like Hawke, walked like Hawke, but there was something different. Even though the voice was familiar he still had trouble recognizing the speaker. He turned towards the man. 'Sink?'

'Um, the place where I put this?' James said raising the cup and bowl which had held his dinner. 'Oh, um, give it here.' said Anders. 'I was about to wash up anyway.' He took the bowl from James and walked past him to pick up his own. He then went to the small room next to James' and dumped them in a bucket. He started scrubbing.

James had followed him silently, too lost in thought to say anything. He stood in the door staring blankly at the opposite wall. It took Anders a while to notice him. 'Hey? How was the food?' James mentally shook himself before answering. 'It was...um, filling.' He said, trying not to sound insulting.

Anders chuckled. 'I know it's not the best but it beats going hungry.'

'Thank you by the way, for the food. I gather that it's not easy to come by in this district.' James motioned around him.

'It helps if you have friends in high-ish places.' Anders said grinning, sticking his hand in a pocket. He got a look on his face and pulled out small piece of paper, or at least it looked like paper. 'Oh, this arrived just a few minutes ago. It's from Bethany.' He said and held it out. James took the paper, read it and then looked up with a frown. 'Who's Bethany?'

* * *

The young woman, apparently his sister, was pacing. She didn't say anything. She appeared to be in deep thought. Anders was talking, trying to reassure her, but she didn't reply. James was sitting on a chair against the wall. He was watching her, waiting. Finally she reacted.

'First Carver with his stupid heroics, pushing me out of the way and now Garret...'A tear rolled down her cheek. She reached up and brushed it away and then walked over to James and did something really unexpected. She got down on her knees next to him and stared into his eyes. They sat there gazing at each other for a while before she spoke. 'I know you aren't really my brother anymore but I-' she stopped and brushed at her eyes again, 'I will help you get through this. This can't be any easier for you then it is for us.'

James was shocked. He had expected her to scream, throttle him and passionately mourn the loss of her brother. Anything but this. _Where the hell am I?_

'I'm really sorry, Bethany... I didn't ask to be brought here and I-'

'Don't...' she said simply before standing. 'Have you told the others yet?' she asked Anders. He shook his head. 'You're the first.'

Bethany nodded, considering. 'What are we going to tell mother?'

'Oh crap... I had forgotten about Leandra.' Said Anders.

'Maybe we shouldn't tell her at all. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone.' Whispered Bethany. Anders and James looked at her. 'It might be for the best.' James agreed finally.

'I suppose... Not everyone will be as accepting as you, Bethany.'

'Then it is decided. We will carry on as if nothing has changed. This secret stays between us. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' voiced Anders.

The mages turned to James and waited for his word. 'But what if someone notices? I don't know what Hawke was like, how he acted, nothing. Someone is bound to catch on.'

'We could say that your near death experience has brought about a change of heart. That it left you a bit rattled, thus explaining your sudden downward spiral in the magical department.'

Bethany nodded. 'An unfocused mage is a useless one. No offence...'

James sighed. 'Very well, we keep quiet.'

'Good. Bethany, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Privately.'

James looked at him and then at Bethany, who seemed to be waiting for him. 'Oh, right. I'll just be over there somewhere.' He said and left the room.

'What is it Anders?'

He walked over and closed the door before speaking. 'James knows nothing of this world. Nothing of its history, its laws or its people. He might not like to think it so, but he is vulnerable. Not to mention in possession of a very powerful body. It's up to you and me to teach him in more than just magic. I would have asked for Merril's help but her practice of Blood magic has convinced me otherwise.'

'Anders, you know I will assist in any way that I can. I've always kind of felt like a bit of a failure as a sister when I looked at Garret's behaviour and actions. He turned out quite badly in the end... I will not fail again.'

Anders smiled at the young woman. _She has lost so much recently, but she stays strong. _

'We'll have to work out a plan for how we're going to go about this.'

Anders nodded in agreement. 'We should meet up later to discuss this more. Right now I think we should return to James and start with a few basic lessons. I know it seems a bit soon but he is a danger to all with his untrained magic.'

'I agree.' She said and moved towards the door, Anders following.

* * *

'It feels odd... Kind of constricting.' Whispered James.

'It is necessary, but not permanent. You should be able to cope quite easily, since you have never felt the touch of magic or needed to control it.' Bethany said laying a hand on his shoulder. 'In a short while we should be able to undo the block.'

Anders nodded. 'You might not be the same person, spiritually, but physically you are Hawke. Your body should theoretically be able to remember all of its training and skills. We just need to find a way of awakening that power within you.'

'And how do you propose we do this?' James asked, casting a look first at Anders and then at Bethany. They both looked at each other but said nothing. 'We're not sure. Yet...'

James sighed and leaned back.

'We can start with simple brain exercises. That should open up your mind to your abilities.'

'I'm hearing a lot of 'shoulds' and I'm not sure I like it.' James said and closed his eyes. 'When am I going to wake up?' he whispered.

'Wake up? You think this is a dream?' Bethany said.

James felt his face warm slightly, he had not meant for them to hear that last part. 'I-I... I'm still mulling it over in my head. I mean... What else can this be?'

'Definitely not a dream.' Anders said as he moved closer to James. 'Listen, I know this must be really hard for you to process. From what you've told us, you come from a world that is completely different from ours, with strange kingdoms such as Africa and Asia. There is no magic, only this thing you call technology. How Flemeth was able to bring you here, I have no idea, but you are here now. It would be easier to accept it.'

'I know what you're saying is right but it's not that easy... I just...' He stopped and looked the blonde straight in the eyes. 'I need some time, I guess...'

Anders gave him an odd look. Almost like he was a parent looking at his child. 'There's plenty of that then.' He said and held out his hand. James grasped it firmly and pulled himself up. 'So, how about that brain training?'

Bethany smiled. 'Ok, first you must clear your mind...'

* * *

**I should update soon. School starts again in like 4 days and I haven't touched my holiday assignments so it's going to be all Biology and Science for the next few days. I'll try and squeeze in a bit of writing! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. The story is starting kind of slowly, I guess, but that's going to change soon. (Probably in the next Chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Why won't you let any of us see him? He's been awake for almost two weeks now, right? So why lock him up?' Isabela crossed her arms. 'What are you hiding?'

'I agree with the slattern. Something's up and you two are keeping it quiet.'

Anders and Bethany exchanged a look but remained quiet. Aveline and Isabela waited impatiently for some kind of explanation. When none came they turned and walked a few paces away from the two mages and then proceeded to discuss something. Anders gave Bethany a curious look and was about to call out to them when a glass vial shattered at their feet. A plume of gas that made his eyes and nose burn drifted up from the splattered substance on the ground. Everything started to blur, causing him to stumble a bit. When his mind finally started to clear, Isabela and Aveline were gone. Bethany still struggled to keep from falling over. She looked up at him, 'What the hell was that?'

'That was us failing miserably.' He said and turned to walk back into the clinic. A part of him dreaded what was about to happen and yet a different part was curios. 'Come on.' He called back to her. 'Let's go see how this plays out.'

* * *

James was reading. After about a day of doing nothing he had demanded that Anders give him something to keep him busy. It had been a childish outburst but it had been worth it. Later that day Anders and Bethany brought in a crate of books for him to read. They were filled with the most interesting things he had ever seen. Some were history books, dating back hundreds of years, while others seemed to be folklore and fictional. It was hard to believe that in a place like this there where things that some considered mythical or impossible. To James this entire world was impossible.

He read quite a lot in his free time back home so he breezed through the crate in about a week and a half. The last book had quite an interesting title. When Bethany saw him open it she tried to take it away, insisting that it was inappropriate, but James had laughed and said that now he HAD to read it. That had been the day before. Now he was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, nearing the end of 'The Art of Passionate Love' when two people burst through the door.

'So, you're alive.' said a woman with carrot coloured hair. 'I was beginning to think that you had died and that those two were trying to keep it a secret.' She motioned behind her. James moved off the bed and saw Anders and Bethany appear in the doorway. 'Sorry Hawke, we tried to keep them out.'

'Barely. It was easy to get by.' Said a woman in a very revealing outfit. She scanned the room and noticed the book lying on the bed. 'Oh, nice choice.' _That has to be Isabela..._

James studied the two newcomers a moment before speaking. 'Isabela, right?' he asked. 'And you must be Aveline?' The two women looked at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head. 'Wha- Of course I'm Aveline! And, unfortunately, that's Isabela.' She turned and glared at the mages behind her. 'What's wrong with him?'

Bethany opened her mouth but found that she didn't know what to say. Anders came to the rescue however. 'His, um, death has caused him to experience some amnesia. He is struggling to recall most of his life. Bethany and I have been teaching him, I guess, for the past week and a bit.'

Isabela shared a look with Aveline. 'So he doesn't know who we are?'

'Kind of.' Said James. 'I can remember flashes of my past but that's pretty much it.'

Isabela huffed. 'All that flirting for what?' She said and then got a mischievous look. 'I guess I'll have to start all over again.'

James surprised himself by answering, 'I'd like that.' The two stared at each other for a moment before Aveline interrupted. 'Get a room.' Isabela responded with, 'We're already in one.' And then giggled. James felt drawn to her. She was appealing physically and mentally. He watched as she and Aveline bitched at each other for a moment before he heard a voice speak in his head. _She is quite fine, isn't she? I approve..._

James was slightly flustered by the comment. Fear crept into his thoughts as he recalled what Anders had told him about demons. His discomfort must have shown on his face because Bethany pushed through the cat fight and took hold of his shoulders. 'What is it?'

'Not- It's nothing, just a small headache.' He smiled slightly to reassure her. 'Ok then. I'll have Anders give you something for it.' She smiled and stepped back.

Aveline and Isabela had stopped their ramblings when they noticed the hushed conversation next to them. Aveline came forward. 'When will you be fit to go out?' Anders answered before James could. 'By tomorrow. Why do you ask? Is there something that needs doing?'

Aveline snorted. 'I should think so. Don't you have a few more coins to collect before you can embark on you venture.' She asked James, who nodded slowly, unsure. 'Oh right. You probably don't remember.'

'Don't worry. I could stay and explain it to him, privately.' Another grin crept over Isabela's face.

'Ha! I don't think so.' Said Bethany and started pushing the two women out of the room. James heard Isabela grumble as she exited. 'Where do we meet tomorrow?' Asked Aveline as she passed Anders. 'Um, here, I guess. Listen don't tell the others yet. We can do that later. I don't think another surprise visit would be so pleasant.' Aveline nodded and left. 'See you tomorrow, Hawke.'

'That was interesting.' Said James and sat back on the bed. 'Indeed.' Agreed Bethany. She walked to Anders and whispered something to him. He nodded and left. 'He'll be back in a moment with some Elfroot, for your head.' Said Bethany before leaving the room as well.

A few minutes passed before Anders reappeared. 'Here, drink this.' He said holding out a cup. James took it and downed its contents. 'Remind me again who else is in the group.' Said James as he put the cup on the floor. Anders sat down next to him and proceeded to tell him about every person in their small, dysfunctional party. When he was done they sat in silence for a while.

'How's the practising going?'

James was caught by surprise by the question but his face didn't show it. 'It's going well, I guess...'

'I guess? That doesn't sound very reassuring. Show me.'

James sighed and stood up. He walked to the wall and picked up the wooden staff that Bethany had given him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started to move. He twirled the staff effortlessly lashing out in short jabs and strikes. Anders was amazed. He hadn't expected James to be that good at it so quickly. _Where the hell did he find time for all that reading? This must have taken ages..._

James ended his routine with a whack to the floor. He held his pose. And slowly opened his eyes. 'That was amazing.' Said Anders. 'How many times have you done that? How long do you practise a day?'

'This is the second time I've held this staff.'

Anders could feel his jaw hit the floor. 'But that's impossible. Unless... You've done it, haven't you? You've unlocked Garret's mind?'

James nodded. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the voice he'd heard earlier. _That's who it was... _He nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice spoke again. _Finally you've figured it out... I was beginning to think badly of you. _James grasped the sides of his head and shook. _How are you able to speak? You're supposed to be dead. _The voice sniggered. _Supposed to be, but you put a stop to that it seems._

'What's wrong? Is it the headache?' Asked Anders. James opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. _He's so handsome when he's concerned, _Garret whispered in his mind. James shook his head again before speaking. 'It's getting better now, don't worry.'

Anders smiled. 'I'm glad.'

'I kind of think that I've unlocked a few spells as well as the staff training.'

Anders' eyes lit up. 'Really? Go ahead then, show me.'

James nodded, holding out his arms. He took a deep breath and thrust his arms sideways. As they moved apart a light started to flicker. Moments later a ball of fire grew until about the size of a melon. James concentrated on holding it there for a while before giving in, causing the fire to fizzle out. 'Nicely done. For a moment I thought you were going to throw me.' Anders laughed. _That would have been funny, _said Garret.

James chuckled nervously. 'I also know this one.' He said raising his hands again. Frost formed on his fingers as a swirl of ice appeared between them. James looked on in awe as they ice shifted and moved as if it was alive. This caused him to lose concentration which resulted in both the men being showered in a wet slush. Anders burst into a fit of laughter. The look on James' face as the ice sprayed everywhere had been priceless. As his fit came to an end he felt the long forgotten feeling of his stomach hurting from too much laughter. He sighed mentally, feeling a sudden sadness at how different his life had become. A little more than year ago he had been among friends, constantly laughing and joking around. He missed them every now and then, The Warden, Nathaniel, Velanna even Oghren. They had all become a kind of family. But that had changed with Justice...

'Hey? You ok?' asked James. Anders got up and brushed the slush from his shoulders. 'Yes, I'm fine. We'll have to work on that one, however.' He said with a smile.

'I agree.' Said a voice from the door. 'Lunch is ready.'

James shook the remaining ice from his robes, which he found were actually quite comfortable, and left the room with Anders and Bethany, sighing as Garret commented on the way Anders walked.

* * *

**I decided to make Garret a kind of side character. He will have quite an influence on the next few events in the plot, but I don't think he'll have a permanent role. Anyway, what did you think? R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this chapter because I was feeling bad about not updateing regularly. Keep in mind that I'm in my June exams so I don't know when my next one will be up. And to make things worse, winter has arrived, so my brain is a bit frosted over. Sorry if it's no good, but please enjoy! **

* * *

The city was HUGE! The group had to stop every few minutes to pull James away from whatever it was that caught his attention. Even things that they found ordinary had a mystifying effect on him. They were trying to make their way to the Keep. A contact of Aveline's had given her some information about a job concerning the son of the Viscount. Seeing it as an opportunity to make some money and get on the Viscounts good side, they jumped to get there early.

Merchants were setting up their stalls as they passed through Hightown, yet another distraction for James. Bethany couldn't help but laugh as a thoroughly annoyed Anders pulled him along. Isabela and Aveline were walking ahead of the group, bickering as usual.

They rounded a corner and arrived in the Keep's courtyard. James paused, taking in the sight before him. After a moment he said, 'So, where's the escalator?'

Bethany and Anders exchanged a look before latching on to a shoulder and dragging him forward.

* * *

'The Viscounts office is to the left, Throne room is straight on and the Barracks is to the right.' whispered Anders as they entered. _And the Blooming Rose is outside, round the corner. You should really pay the lovely men and women there a visit... _snickered Garret. James ignored him.

'Remember, you're the leader of the party, so you kind of have to do most of the talking.' said Bethany. James nodded, though he still felt slightly unsure about what he had to say. This would be the first time he spoke to someone other than a group member. And apparently this Viscount is the equivalent of the Queen of England, so it was natural to be slightly nervous.

The group noticeably rearranged itself as they walked up the stairs. Everyone fell a few steps behind James, making him stand out, which in turn made his nervousness grow. At the top of the stairs a man with bright red hair was talking to a rather bitchy looking woman. James stopped and waited for them to finish. She stated that she was part of some mercenary group and was demanding information about the missing son. The red head tried to speak calmly but his growing impatience was clear. After a few moments the woman gave a cry, sounding a little like someone in a pirate movie, declaring her impending victory. She turned, gave James a sour look and stomped down the stairs.

'I didn't realize that finding the Viscounts son was a contest.' James said as he stepped closer to the red head.

'It isn't...'

'Well, someone should tell her that.' James motioned toward the woman who was now mouthing off to some people downstairs.

The red head sighed. 'Anyway, can I help you?'

James proceeded to tell him of their interest in helping the Viscount and asked for any information that they had on the missing boy. He covered every angle, silently thanking his obsession with CSI and the crime channel.

'You should hurry though, if you want to find him first. That bitch isn't going to sit back you know.' The red head said as they turned to leave.

'I thought you said this isn't a contest.'

'Well, like you said, someone should tell her that.'

A breeze was blowing as they stepped outside. Bethany whispered praise for his handling of the situation as she passed him, making him relax. Aveline suggested they go to the Hanged Man. When James asked why, Isabela merely said, 'Why not?' while hooking her arm through his and pulling him along.

* * *

The Hanged man did not smell very pleasant, not that James expected it to, but still. Groups of people sat clustered around small wooden tables, each engaged in their own various stages of intoxication. A barman with a rather bored expression stood behind a counter while 2 women distributed drinks. The atmosphere, excluding the smell, was rather cosy.

Isabela pulled him towards the bar and ordered a drink. Aveline took up station against a wall, keeping a close eye on everything. Bethany had excused herself on the way to run an errand for her, or rather 'their' mother. James still had to meet her and he wasn't looking forward to it. Anders walked up some stairs in the back of the tavern, pausing only to look back at Isabela rolling on the floor with laughter, while James sat at the table a dreamy look on his face. The cup he was holding slid from his hand and hit the floor with a clang. This caused Isabela's fit to start a new. Anders grinned and continued up the stairs.

Down the corridor he came to a stop in front of a stone carved door. He knocked lightly. 'Come on in.' Called a gruff voice. Anders pushed on the door till it slid open. He drew in a sharp breath as a sharp piece of metal nearly poked his eye out. 'Oh, it's you, Blondie.' said the dwarf, holding a rather intricate crossbow mere inches from his face. 'Varric... Seriously? You could just have asked, who's there?'

The dwarf burst into a throaty laugh, 'Now where's the fun in that, huh?'He stepped back and gestured for Anders to come in.

'What can I do for you?' he asked and sat back in a big chair by an equally big table. Anders sighed and sat down next to him. 'You remember Hawke's little accident up on Sundermount?'

'Of course... My version is better though.' He said with a grin.

Anders gave a nervous chuckle. 'Well, there've been a few developments...'

'So... The really short ones are dwarves?' Isabela nodded. 'And the really skinny ones are elves?' She nodded again. 'There are two elves in our group, Merril and Fenris, as well as a dwarf, Varric.' James gave her a blank stare. 'You don't remember them, do you?' James shook his head. 'Honestly Hawke, this is very strange.' James gave her a lopsided grin, 'Well, like you said, now you can seduce me all over again...' Isabela gave him a smile, not a typical Isabela smile, but a sincere one.

'Ready to go?' asked a voice behind him. He turned to see Anders looming over him. 'Um, sure. Where to?'

'The wounded coast.' Said Aveline. 'A group of mercs over there said that the Viscounts son was last seen headed that way... With a Qunari...'

'What's a Qunari?'

Anders sighed. 'You'll see.'

* * *

**Ok, so how was it?**

**For those wondering why it's marked as a Hawke/Anders romance but there's only Isabela action going on, it will all be revealed later. Lets just say that James is going to get around, if you know what I mean.**

**P.S: I've decided that I'll only update if I've recieved enough reviews. So if you want more, give me more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's something about studying for a test that just drives me to slack off and write a chapter instead ) 3 weeks to go so I think it's safe to say that there should be another update soon. Anyway, I kinda took the whole Garret thing a step further than I originally planned, but I liked the end product. Hope you like it.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

A sandy, almost tropical landscape stretched out in front of him. James recalled a trip he had taken to Mozambique, with his parents when he was still in school. The swaying trees and the setting sun kept his thoughts busy while they trekked across the beach. Anders walked to his left, Isabela to his right and Aveline took the lead.

Anders had warned him when they arrived not to let his guard down because this was a very dangerous area but he just couldn't help himself. 'Scatterbrained' had been his nickname as a teenager seeing as he would always get lost in his own world at the worst of times. Now was no exception...

Out of nowhere an enormous spear flew at them. Aveline gave a cry, causing Anders and Isabela to drop like stones, ducking out of the way. James, unprepared as he was stood there like an idiot. Time seemed to slow down. Faintly he could hear Isabela calling out to him but his body wouldn't react. The spear was only a few inches away when things started getting bad.

In a flash James moved out of the way, the spear streaking past his face. A whooshing filled the air as more spears shot towards them. Up ahead a few rather big looking men were hoisting more into the air. Anders stood, preparing to attack with a few well aimed spells, while the two women charged forward weapons raised high, when James ordered them to stop. His voice was louder then usual. All three were so taken aback with his order that they actually faltered, each turning back to look at him. He was breathing deeply, his shoulders rose and fell, his head was hanging. Anders dodged out of the way of another incoming missile, making his way to James. He reached out to touch his shoulder.

Suddenly, James lifted his head. Anders drew his hand back in shock. 'What's the matter handsome? Aren't you happy to see me?' James whispered, a crooked grin creeping over his face. His eyes were a glossy black and there was a cut across his cheek. Anders didn't reply. 'Still speechless in my presence, as always.' He added with a laugh, before pushing past the mage. 'Now for some fun.' With an unnatural speed and agility he ran up the hill, jumping this way and that to avoid the spears. Then a bloodbath ensued. The attackers were so taken by surprise that they barely had time to draw their melee weapons. James lashed out at the nearest one, tearing through his flesh with invisible claws. The creature cried out in shock and pain. James laughed and slammed his hand onto the wound. A red glow filled the air. The creature started to twitch and scream, its eyes bulging. Moments later it exploded, sending blood and guts flying.

While 'James' massacred the remaining attackers Aveline, Anders and Isabela stood, watching in horror. 'Maker... What is he?' whispered Aveline. 'Not what... Who.' Replied Anders, so quietly that the others didn't seem to hear. 'What should we do?' asked Isabela.

'You two stay here. If anything goes wrong... run. Find Bethany and Merril, or any magical help you can get.' Said Anders as he turned to walk up the hill.

'What? We're coming too.' Yelled Aveline, Isabela nodding vigorously. 'No you aren't. Whatever's wrong has something to do with magic, which you two can't defend against. So stay back, ok?' He waited for both of them to nod before continuing.

* * *

James stood with his back to Anders. Gore covered everything around him. It dripped off his robes and hair, making him look even more demonic than before. Anders moved slowly, not wanting to trigger another outburst. 'Hawke...?' he asked slowly. No answer. 'James?' Still nothing. Anders hesitated before speaking again. 'Garret?' This caused a reaction. In the blink of an eye Anders was on his back, Hawke straddling him. 'What the-' he exclaimed but before he could speak any further, Hawke backhanded him. Stinging pain shot across his face. Hawke leaned in closer. 'You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you?' Anders didn't know how to respond. Hawke laughed. 'You really need to learn how to use your tongue when asked a question.'

'How is this possible?' whispered Anders.

'You tell me.' Replied Garret. 'I was kind of dying while it happened, so I'm a bit foggy on the details.'

'Where's James?'

'What? I'm not good enough for you?' asked Garret, faking a hurt look. When Anders only glared back, he smirked. 'Very well. I'll give your precious friend back, for now.' He said and leaned in close again. 'See you soon.' He breathed before crushing his lips against Anders'. The blond was so shocked that he didn't even try to push Garret away. Slowly he started to relax and lean into the kiss. He could taste blood but he didn't care. Just as his eyes started to close, Garret's eyes flashed, removing the soulless black orbs and replacing them with the bright blue eyes that he normally had.

Hawke suddenly pushed away, confusion playing across his face. 'What the hell was that?' he yelled.

* * *

James sat next to the fireplace in Anders' Clinic. The pirate had brought him there after his blackout, while Aveline and Anders continued with the search for the missing boy. The mage had avoided him after his 'episode'. Isabela had to fill him in while they journeyed back to the city. James was shocked at his behaviour and disgusted by the gore covering almost every inch of his body. Isabela promised that she would help him get cleaned up when they got to safety. For fear of frightening other people or worse, alerting the Templars, they used a hidden passage into Darktown.

Isabela had suggested that she should get Bethany, but James said it wasn't necessary and she should stay with him. After his wash, they talked for a long time about anything that came to mind. Eventually they came to the subject of intimacy. Isabela boasted about her many conquests but James didn't say much, he only listened. After a while she asked him about his sex life, to which he shyly admitted that he didn't really have one. She took this as lying, stating that she had run into him a few times at the Blooming Rose. James then remembered about Garret, quickly saying that he doesn't remember any of his encounters, due to his 'death'. Isabela accepted this and then started laughing. When James asked what she found so funny she said something about him being a virgin again. She grinned mischievously, stating that she will be the one to claim his new found innocence. She then said something about having competition.

'What do you mean? Does Aveline also want to jump in bed with me?' he asked, making a face. Isabela burst out laughing again. 'Well, I don't know about her...' She giggled before continuing. 'I was referring to everyone's favourite, well second favourite, apostate.'

'Anders? But... Why would you think that?' James asked, pulling an even more confused face.

'Well, judging by the way you two were making out just now, I would say that there is definitely something going on.'

'While we were WHAT?' James yelled, getting to his feet.

'Oh, did I forget to mention that little detail. Silly me...' Isabela said with a grin before briefly relating their steamy encounter to the man pacing in front of her.

'But he... and I-'

'Calm down! It's perfectly normal.'

'No it isn't!'

'Why not? He is quite the catch. I don't blame you.'

James groaned and plopped back into his chair, burying his face in his hands. 'Poor baby, confused by his own urges.' Teased Isabela. She stood and walked closer. 'Let's add this to the mix then, shall we?' she said sitting down on his lap.

Before James could do anything Isabela locked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

'My Lord?' the red haired man asked as he knocked on the door.

'Enter.' Came the reply. The red head opened the door and motioned for Anders and Aveline to enter, a young man following them. The Viscount nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his son standing before him. Anders and Aveline stood patiently waiting while the reunion played out. They listened while Seamus told his father about the murder of his Qunari friend and the fight that ensued when his rescuers arrived. The Viscount proceeded to thank them for all their help and that they would receive their payment as promised. As they turned to leave Seamus said something about his disapproval of the treatment of the Qunari, to which Dumar retaliated and soon father and son were having a heated argument. Anders was about to say something when Aveline pulled him out of the office and shut the door.

'It is not our place to interfere.'

'But I- Fine...' he grumbled and took the pouch of money from the man by the door. He opened it and counted the coins. 'Wow. This is a lot more than I thought we would get. We only need about 10 more for Bartrands Expedition.'

'You should take that to Hawke then.' Said Aveline as she made her way down the stairs. 'Oh and Anders, try to keep your hands off each other when you're out in public, or I'll have to fine you.' She added with a chuckle, causing Anders to go as red a tomato.

* * *

**So, a bit of kinkyness going on in this chapter, but nothing serious -yet ;)-**

**This is where the love triangle officially begins, James being naturaly attracted to Isabela, but his link with Garret pulling him towards Anders. You'll just have to wait and see where it goes from here.**

**P.S: Thanks for all the favourites, I really appreciate it, but a few reviews wouldn't hurt either. Any comments, ideas, critisism ect. is welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I'm surprising myself here. 3 updates in the space of about a week. Maybe exams are good for me ;)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7! **

* * *

Hot lips moved down his throat, leaving a trail of fire as they went along. Hands moved up and down his body, making him shiver. A woman, the one planting the kisses, giggled as her lips made him moan. A gruff voice next to him whispered rather crude promises in his ear, making him smile. He lay back onto the bed while Isabela and Anders ripped the robes off his body and then proceeded to undress each other. He watched as they touched and stroked each other before turning their attention back to him. Isabela climbed on top off him and leaned in close. Then she proceeded to yell, 'Garret! Open this bloody door!'

James sat up quickly, brought out of his disturbing but still rather kinky dream by someone banging on the door. He stood, still feeling rather groggy and stumbled towards it. He was about halfway there when he noticed his rather untimely reaction to the dream standing to attention. He froze, his eyes scanning for some kind of robe with which he could hide his embarrassment. The voice demanded he open the door again, so he scrambled to make himself presentable. Checking once more to see if everything was in order, he walked to the door and opened it.

A woman flew into his arms, holding him so tightly that he could barely suck in a breath. Bethany stood behind her, mouthing an apology. _Ah... Mother-dearest has finally come along. Say hey to her for me, ok?, _whispered Garret. James swore at the voice. He hadn't been expecting this to happen today.

'Why didn't you come to me the moment you were able?' his mother asked him, still not letting go. 'I've been worried sick...'

'I... I'm sorry... Mother.'

She started to sob against his shoulder. James didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. He caught Bethany's eye. She frowned at him and then motioned for him to hug her. Slowly he lifted his arms and placed them around the woman who had so recently become his mother.

They stood there for a while, the woman soaking him in tears. Bethany decided to intervene, stepping closer and placing her hand on 'their' mothers shoulder. 'Mother, do you mind giving him a chance to breathe?'

Reluctantly the woman let go of him. She stepped back and for the first time their eyes met. She stared deeply at him for a moment before asking, 'Who are you? Where's my Garret?'

'So he really is dead?' Leandra asked, her head resting in her hands. She had started to cry again. 'Yes, Mother... His wounds were fatal.'

'So who is that then?' she asked, pointing a James. 'Is it a Demon?'

James frowned at this. He had been called many things before but never once had anyone referred to him as a demon. Bethany was about to answer, when she recalled what Anders had said about the previous day's events. She righted herself and said, 'No, Mother of course not. He just isn't from this world. Flemeth brought him here to finish what Garret was supposed to do.'

'Flemeth? You mean the Witch that helped us escape?'

Bethany nodded. 'I know this is hard for you, Mother, but it is what it is. Please don't blame James for this. He didn't choose to be here.'

Leandra didn't react. She just sat there staring at the opposite wall. James wanted to say something, anything to console this woman, but he couldn't find the words. Bethany moved closer but just as she reached Leandra the woman shot to her feet and walked out of the room. 'Mother!' Bethany called out to her before taking off after her.

James, who had been leaning against a wall, sank to the floor. 'I'm sorry... mother.' He whispered.

Anders, who had been standing outside the door, considered entering the room, but stopped himself. He still couldn't face James after what had happened the day before. The taste of blood still lingered on his tongue. He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Aveline had come in later that day with a few coins to add to the 'Expedition fund'. Anders had decided to send the others out to do missions and earn money, fearing another episode. The fact that Garret, the man he hated, was still in there somewhere disturbed him. What disturbed him even more was the fact that he had actually enjoyed the kiss they had shared. Goosebumps broke out across his arms as he thought about it.

He discussed this with Bethany, who listened in shock as he recalled the entire scene. She sat there in silence for a while before saying that she would look into it. Her Father had left her some books on magic that she would go through.

Anders had said that he will find out what he could from the mages he knew. He even considered Justice but quickly cast the thought from his mind. He laughed quietly to himself as a he realised that he and James had a connection. They both had an extra passenger. He wondered how he would explain it all to James.

* * *

'Hey...' said James as he walked up to Anders a while later. The blonde mage tensed at the sound of his voice. 'I see you met Leandra this morning. It didn't go so well, did it?'

James shook his head. 'It couldn't have gone any worse... She thought I was a Demon.'

'She's just in shock. She did lose her son after all.'

James remained quiet for a moment. 'You know, I don't think she did.'

Anders had been hoping to avoid this conversation, thinking that if James didn't remember the events that took place while Garret took control he didn't know that Garret was there at all.

'He's still here, Anders. He speaks to me sometimes, quite often when you're around.'

Anders didn't say anything.

'Is he supposed to be there?'

'No, he's supposed to be dead...' Anders sighed and stood. 'Bethany and I are looking into it. Whatever this is, we'll fix it. Ok?'

James nodded. There was a moment of silence. 'Did you like Garret?' James blurted suddenly.

Anders snorted. 'Quite the opposite, actually. I hated him. You know he kind off died because of me.'

James raised his eyebrows at this. 'He was dying and I didn't heal him. My hatred kept me back.'

'Do you hate me too, because we are kind of the same person now?'

Anders smiled, 'No, you're alright. Not like him at all.'

James also smiled then, before he remembered something. 'Yesterday, down at that sandy place... when I, he, went crazy like that. Did we kiss?'

Anders could feel the red spreading up his neck and across his face. He nodded, stiffly.

'You know that wasn't really me, right? It was Garret. I think he likes you. A bit more than any man should like another.' Flashes of his dream streaked through his mind, making him turn away to hide his own glowing cheeks.

Anders waited before saying anything. 'James, it's ok. I don't feel anything like that. Garret was a horny bastard, so just ignore the things he says.'

James nodded again and started to walk back to his room.

'In any case,' said Anders, 'It wasn't that good a kiss.'

This made James smile.

'Oh, before I forget. We almost have enough money for the expedition. You should be ready to move out soon, ok?'

'Why do we need to go into the depths of Hell again?' James asked making a face.

Anders gave him a puzzled look. 'What's Hell?'

* * *

**Steamy start... Hehe**

**I couldn't think of anything to say at the end so I decided to make another lame attempt at humour...**

**Anyway, next up is the Deep Roads. I don't know if I'm actually going to write about what happened there. I might just make a few refs about it after the 3 year gap that takes place. (Maybe with Varric as narrator)**

**I feel bad about not including any other characters yet, but don't worry they will appear soon. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Anyway here's the next Chapter and it's reletively longer than the previous Chapters, so enjoy!**

* * *

Three days went by in relative silence. Anders didn't say much about the comings and goings of the party. Occasionally he would remark on some kind of task that he had asked them to complete, always reminding James to be ready for when they had to move out. James couldn't help but think that Anders was keeping him 'locked up'.

Bethany came to visit each morning. She would help him with his magical training when Anders was too busy or sometimes she would just tell him stories of her childhood. Some of the tales made her laugh while others seemed to cause her some discomfort. When James asked if she was ok, she shook herself and put on a big smile, stating that she was fine, even though he could see that she obviously wasn't.

One morning James had asked about Leandra. Bethany gave him an uncertain look before telling him that her mother barely spoke. She drifted in and out of the house like a ghost.

'I'm really sorry, Beth...'

Bethany frowned at him. 'Sorry for what? You know it's not your fault. Garrett would still be dead, regardless if Flemeth brought you here or not. Mother just needs time to process everything. She'll come around eventually.' She reached out and touched his shoulder. 'Now, how's the rock armour going? Have you fixed the weak spot yet?'

James remained silent for a moment but then smiled at her. 'I think I have. Want to see?'

* * *

Anders came in early the next morning. He walked over to the bed to wake James when he stopped suddenly. James was staring at him. The first thought that flew into his mind was that Garrett had taken over again. However, after a moment of no reaction he thought differently. James was breathing deeply, like one does when you're sleeping, yet his eyes were wide open. Slowly Anders bent forwards and touched his shoulder.

James drew in a deep breath, fluttering his eyelids and stretched. 'Morning.' He said.

Anders smiled slightly. 'You should get dressed as quickly as possible. The expedition leaves in a few hours.'

James sat up. 'That's today? Shit...'

Anders chuckled at the look on James's face. He looked like a child on his first day of school.

'Come on, get up.' He said before leaving the room. James sighed and stood.

Half an hour later the two were on their way to Hightown. They walked in silence, each busy with their own thoughts. As they neared the Red Lantern District a few minutes later James spoke. 'Have you ever been to the Deep Roads before?'

Anders turned his head towards James. 'A few times before... Terrible place.'

'Who's coming with us? Other then Bartrand and his crew.'

'Well, that's for you to decide.'

'What? Why do I have to choose?'

Anders smirked. 'Because you're our leader.'

'But I- Fine...'

_You shouldn't give up so quickly, you know? You're losing your influence and I can tell that he's enjoying it..._

'Shut it, Garrett.' James said a bit too loudly.

Anders wheeled about. 'What did you say?'

'I... um, told Garrett to shut up.'

Anders frowned. 'He's been bothering you?'

'I wouldn't say bother... He's more like a commentator.'

'A what?'

'A commentator... He comments on everything I do. Sometimes he even comments on you or Isabela.'

Anders didn't say anything. He seemed to be in deep thought.

'Anders? Shouldn't we move on?'

Anders shook himself. 'Yes, we should. But we're not done with this. I want you to tell me every time he speaks to you.'

James nodded.

'Let's go then.'

They took a few more paces. 'Do you want to go into the Deep Roads?'

Anders didn't say anything.

'Anders?'

He sighed. 'I despise that place. It is filled with death, ruin and unimaginable horrors...' he paused, '...but I promised that I would help, so if you wish it I will accompany you.'

James nodded. 'Ok then.'

They reached a type of courtyard a few minutes later. It was filled with many people, all busy stacking supplies and fixing their gear. Over in one corner stood Bethany. She was with a few others, including Aveline and Isabela. Anders moved towards them.

Isabela gave James a sexy smile. 'About time you got here. I was just considering a pint over at the Hanged Man.'

'Sorry... I'm not much of a morning person.' James said sheepishly. Both he and Isabela grinned.

'Who are you?' said a small voice next to him. He turned to see an Elvin woman staring up at him. 'I...um-' he stuttered.

'Daisy, this is Hawke, remember?' said another voice from behind. A blonde dwarf stepped forward. He walked over and grasped James's arm and shook, pulling James down. 'I've got your back, James.' He whispered.

_This must be Varric... Anders said that he had told him the truth, hoping Varric would use his connections to find a solution for my... condition... _

'Um, thanks.' He said and straightened again.

'So, everyone ready?' asked the dwarf. The group nodded. 'Let's go see my brother then.' Varric said and walked off everyone following, except the two elves.

'It's not him. I'm sure of it.' The woman whispered. The white haired man looked at her. 'How do you know? I've known him longer than you have and he seems fine.'

'I know he seems fine, but he feels... different.'

The man sighed. 'Even if he is different, why should I care?'

'You- I... Just forget it Fenris.' She huffed and followed the party. Fenris shook his head before slinking off as well.

* * *

Bartrand, Varric's brother, stood before them. He was giving his 'motivational' speech, using some rather crude metaphors. Suddenly he stopped and looked to his left. 'Hey, who invited the old lady?'

'I'm here to speak to my children.' Said the woman. James turned and saw that it was Leandra. Bethany looked at her too before grasping James's arm and pulling him with her.

'You sure this is the right time for this?' he whispered as they walked.

'We might die down there. It's now or never.'

James sighed and braced himself.

'What is it mother? Everything ok?' asked Bethany.

'I don't want you to go Bethany.'

'What? Mother I have to go!'

James watched as the two women started a heated conversation. He took a small step back, not saying anything, but he stopped when he saw a tear roll down Leandra's face.

Suddenly he pushed in between them. 'Bethany... stay.' He said softly.

'But-' she began.

'That's final.' James said firmly before turning to Leandra. 'I won't let you lose another one of your children.'

Bethany threw her arms around him. 'Stay safe.' She whispered.

James withdrew and started to leave when he felt a hand touch his. He looked up to Leandra. 'Thank you.' She said, another tear falling from her face. James nodded and left.

Bartrand stood waiting. 'Anymore delays?' he said impatiently. James shook his head. 'Good. Now pick your team and let's go.'

James turned to look at those around him. Varric folded his arms and smirked. Aveline looked serious. Isabela winked. Anders gave him a small smile. The white haired elf glared slightly. The female watched intently.

'You and you.' Said James pointing to the two elves in turn. 'Oh and obviously you too Varric.' He added. Anders walked up. 'You sure you'll manage on your own?'

James looked him in the eye. 'Of course. And if all else fails I guess Garrett will step in.' This didn't seem to assure Anders at all. He sighed. 'I knew that whole 'you're the boss speech' would come back to bite me in the end.' James smiled. 'Would you check in on Beth and Leandra every now and then?'

'Sure.' He said and placed his hand on James's shoulder. 'Be careful down there and remember that if you need help with your magic, Merril is also a mage. She should know what to do.'

James nodded. 'Goodbye Anders.'

'Take care.' Said the blonde as James walked over to join Varric.

'Let's go.' He said to the dwarf.

* * *

Isabela walked over to Anders as the others left. 'I was kind of glad when he didn't choose me. The Deep Roads are so dreary. Must be the lack of pubs, right?' she said, elbowing him softly.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Anders said.

'Me too.' Isabela whispered, too softly for Anders to hear.

* * *

Days felt like months as they travelled through the dark depths. There were few complications along the way except for a cave in that almost put an end to their journey. Sandal, one of the travelling merchant's sons, decided to go exploring while they were trying to dig through the rubble and stumbled upon a way around the obstruction. Unfortunately this way was filled with all kinds of enemies, ranging from Darkspawn to Monstrous Spiders to Dragons. After a huge struggle they finally made it through.

James was dead tired, having used a tone of mana during the fight with the Dragons. Merril sat with him while Fenris stood against a far wall. James found that Merril was a bubbling stream where as Fenris was like a barren desert. He enjoyed speaking to her, laughing every now and then at her naive comments. With Fenris he barely spoke, even though he was fascinated by the brooding elf. Sometimes he could swear that he saw the markings on him shimmer and move as if they were alive.

They travelled for another day or two before finally reaching their destination. Bartrand called it a 'Thaig'. Apparently it's like an ancient abandoned Dwarven City. James marvelled at the bright red crystalline structures that seemed to sprout from the walls like plants. Varric said they were ancient lyrium deposits. Lyrium, James had learned, was what fuelled magic.

Bartrand sent James, Varric, Merril and Fenris to scout ahead, just in case it wasn't safe. They hadn't travelled far when they reached a large room with a flight of steps leading to some kind of altar. Atop the altar something was glowing. Varric moved forward to investigate.

'Is that... Lyrium?' he asked picking up what seemed to be an idol crafted from pure lyrium.

Everyone stared at the thing, mystified.'I don't like the look of it.' Fenris said after a moment.

'What is it?' Bartrand called from behind them. Varric smiled and tossed the idol to his brother. Bartrand caught it and for a moment he seemed to freeze. James looked closely and saw a glint of red in his eyes. 'Varric... something is wrong here.'

'What do-' the dwarf began but he was interrupted by a rumbling noise. They looked up to see Bartrand pulling the huge stone door. He was trying to trap them inside. Varric bolted down the steps, yelling for his brother to stop. James charged a bolt of lightning, wanting to stun the greedy dwarf before the doors were sealed. Time seemed to slow down as the bolt flew through the air, passing Varric and hitting the door just as it closed with a thud. Varric ran up and banged against it.

'Bartrand! Bartrand! You son of a Bitch! –Sorry mother-' All grew quiet for a moment.

'We should keep going, see if there's a way out of this place.' He said and turned to the three standing on the steps. James nodded and turned to walk deeper into the unknown.

* * *

The journey was even more perilous now then it had been before. No wagons full of supplies, no tents, no nothing. Just the four of them staggering blindly through a never ending honeycomb of tunnels. Strange new creatures emerged from the darkness. Varric called them Rock Wraiths, claiming that they were souls who couldn't move on to the Fade that had possessed the earth and rocks around them. The group moved on for days fighting whatever jumped out at them. After about the fourth day one of the Wraiths spoke to them. Merril identified it as a demon of hunger, feeding on the aguish and torment of the other wraiths. It tried to make a deal with them but James didn't fall for its promises. But before he could turn it down, Garrett spoke to him. He suggested that they take the deal, granting them save passage and then destroy the creature that's bugging the demon. Then they double cross the demon and take its treasure. _It's a win-win situation. Well, for us at least._

James sighed and took the deal. Fenris was furious, Varric didn't seem to care and Merril looked a bit pleased. James ignored all of them and continued on. Nothing attacked them from then on, the demon keeping his part of the deal. A few hours later they reached a very large cavern.

'It's a vault.' said Varric. 'The dwarves who lived here probably stored their most valuable things in here.'

They were in the centre of the room when the rumbling started. The stones on the floor started to rattle and move. Slowly they took on the shape of a humongous stone giant. It glowed a rather menacing red in its centre. With a thunderous groan it attacked. Merril ducked behind a pillar, shooting magic bolts at it while Fenris charged with his sword. Varric aimed with Bianca, his prized crossbow and James tried freezing it but it just broke free.

The fight carried on forever and the creature didn't seem to slow down or weaken at all. Everyone was starting to tire, their attacks becoming less and less. Finally it collapsed, scattering rubble in every direction. Merril sat back against the wall, Fenris dropped his sword. They were all breathing hard. Varric was the first to speak. 'What a bitch...'

James started to laugh but he soon stopped. The rocks started rattling again and in a few seconds the creature was reformed but it looked different this time. It was rolled up and floating, a strange humming coming from inside it. 'Get to cover!' screamed Merril and ducked behind a pillar. The others followed but James wasn't quick enough. The blast of energy hit him with such a force that it sent him flying. He hit the wall and didn't get up. Varric cried out to him but he didn't answer. Fenris gave a cry of rage and stormed the creature. He attacked it, striking powerful blows but the creature seemed unfazed. Merril rushed over and cradled James's head on her lap.

She tried letting some of her magic flow through him but she wasn't adept in the art of healing. James still didn't move. She started to sob. Behind her she could hear the fighting. She looked back and saw Fenris thrown back against one of the pillars, his sword skidding over the floor. She then looked back at James and screamed.

James was staring at her, his eyes completely black. He grinned at her. 'Hello beautiful.' He said in a strange voice. It sounded amplified, as if more than one person spoke when he opened his mouth. In a flash he was on his feet. He charged at the giant, magic flaring from his hands. He jumped and aimed a punch at it. Chunks of rock flew through the air as his fist connected. The creature stumbled. James dropped back and landed on his feet, his hands raised. He was charging something.

Merril got over her shock and rushed to get to Fenris who was still on the floor. Varric stood staring. 'Blondie wasn't kidding...' he said.

James fired his attack at the thing, sending it back against the far wall. James smiled and walked forward. When he reached it he plunged his hand into the creatures gut and pulled out a large red gem. The creature screamed, making the cavern shake before it crumbled to the ground. James backed away.

'Hey, James! You there?' Varric called. Merril gave him a questioning look but turned back to Fenris when he coughed. 'Hawke!' Varric called again and started walking to him. He stopped when there was a flash and the demon appeared before him. James turned to it, his eyes still black.

'Thank you for taking care of that.' The demon said in a low voice. 'You may leave now, through that door.' It said, pointing to a far wall.

James gave a chuckle. 'I'm not going anywhere.' He said and stepped forward. 'You on the other hand...' He jumped onto the demon, sending a stream of magic through it. The demon roared before disintegrating. James stood and grinned at Varric.

'Hawke?' he asked. He looked frightened. James smiled again. 'He's all yours.' He said before collapsing.

Varric ran forward and pulled James into a sitting position. 'Hey hey hey, you ok?' he asked. James groaned and grasped his head. 'Yeah, I'll be fine. How are the others?'

'A bit battered but they'll make it.'

Varric helped James stand up and together they walked to Merril and Fenris who were waiting by the door. 'Look what I found.' Said Merril and pointed. A small room was hewn into the wall next to the door. It was filled with treasure.

'Haha! We hit the jackpot!' cried Varric. 'This is worth a lot more than that bloody idol.'

Fenris snorted. 'Glad you're enjoying this moment.'

James walked over. 'Are you hurt?' Fenris didn't answer. James frowned at him and walked over to one of the lyrium veins jutting from the walls. He placed his hand on it, closed his eyes and concentrated. It glowed softly before going out. He then turned and walked back to Fenris.

'Hold still.' he said and grasped Fenris's head. The elf tried to pull away but the pain in his chest made him stop. Warmth spread through his head and travelled down the rest of his body. Suddenly the pain was gone.

'Better?' James asked him.

Slowly he nodded. 'Thank you, Hawke.'

James turned to Merril. 'And you?'

'I'm fine, thank you, James.' She said looking him squarely in the eye. James gave her a look, making it clear that they would talk about this later.

'Um... Ready to go?' asked Varric. James nodded. 'Very well. Let's grab all the good stuff and get the heck out of here.'

* * *

After three days they finally reached the surface and after a few more hours they were back in Kirkwall. Merril left for the Alienage and Fenris made his way to his mansion. As he left James saw him look back. He had a strange expression on his face. It bothered James as he and Varric made their way to the slums but he soon forgot about it. A mass of armoured people were gathered around the house where Bethany lived. As they drew close the door burst open and Bethany was being led out by two men.

Varric pulled him back. 'Who are they?' James asked

'Templars... Dammit Bethany.' Varric shook his head. James pulled away and rushed forward.

'Beth!' He called. She looked up and when she saw him tears sprang to her eyes. She tried to pull away to get to him, but the Templars held her back.

'Let her go!' he yelled but one of the Templars stepped in front of him. 'This woman is an apostate and is to be taken to the Gallows. Now back away or risk the wrath of the Knight-Commander.'

'Hawke... stay.' Bethany said, the tears streaming down her face. 'Take care of mother. Please?'

James wanted to help her but the look she gave him made him stop. _She doesn't want me to get in trouble... Trying to keep me safe... Just like I tried to keep her safe._

A sob came from inside the house. Leandra appeared in the door. She cried as the Templars took her daughter away. Bethany looked back at her and then at James. She smiled slightly and mouthed 'I'll be ok.'

James nodded and turned to Leandra. He walked up the steps and stopped in front of her. She raised her head. 'I... I'm sorry.' He whispered. She stared at him for a while before bursting out in fresh sobs. She flung her arms around him and cried.

He comforted her softly and led her back into the house. 'Everything will get better.' he said and closed the door behind him.

Varric who had been standing in the shadows sighed and shook his head. He turned and made his way to the Hanged Man already thinking of the title for the epic tale he was going to tell when he got there.

* * *

**So there, the expedition is finally over and done with. Hope it was a good read and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**P.S: The 3 year jump is coming up now and I want to know your opinion on a few things. **

**Who should James end up with? I'm planning on including a brief Isabela romance, some Anders and a bit of Fenris flirtation but I'm unsure about who he should fall in love with. Any comments/suggestions would be a big help!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick update, just because I felt like writing. Okay please excuse me if it doesn't read fluidly, I was a bit sleepy while writing. -So Sorry ;)**

**Lots of jumping around in this chapter to events that took place during the 3 year jump. I'm not going to explore all the quests in depth in the following chapters, I'll only mention them or bring them in if they fit with my main plotline.**

**I'd also like to raise the question of James's main love interest again. Isabela, Anders or Fenris. (There will be some romance between James and all three of them anyway so it's not like anyone's missing out.)**

**You can also suggest any other characters from the game as a flirtation or as part of a steamy scene. I'm open for suggestion and I aim to please! **

**P.S: I haven't played the 'Exciled Prince' dlc so I'm not putting Sebastian in the story because I don't know what he's like. So please don't suggest him...**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! ...please?**

* * *

It had been awkward, at first. Leandra barely did anything besides cry for the first few days. Not until they received word that Bethany was to be taken into the circle, without punishment, did she seem to lighten up.

She informed James that she had gotten permission to move back into the Hawke family mansion and that she wouldn't mind if he wanted to move there with her. She said something about it being far too large for just one person to live in and that it would be a shame to waste the extra space.

James agreed, not wanting to live with 'uncle' Gamlen and also not wanting to impose on Anders any longer. He had enough on his mind, it seemed.

James hadn't seen him in the few days since they had gotten back from the Deep Roads. He had gone to the clinic one morning but found it empty. Apparently Anders had gone out to collect some herbs and stuff and would be gone for a few days.

Isabela popped in, however, to jump into his arms and kiss him feverishly. She then proceeded to tell him about the rather kinky dream she had had involving the both of them and Anders. James, upon hearing this, nearly fell off the chair he was sitting in. His face became bright red as he recalled the dream he had had. Isabela gave him an inquiring look but shrugged it off. She got up and rummaged through Gamlen's house for something to drink. While she was doing this, James told her about everything that had happened on the expedition. When he came to the part when the giant rock thing attacked them she stopped what she was doing.

'So... Did you... spaz out again?' she stopped. 'Like you did with the Qunari?'

James looked at her a while. 'I guess so... I really don't remember what happened. It's like a blackout.' He wore a strange expression. One of confusion, frustration and guilt.

Isabela walked over, hiding something behind her back. 'Well, this...' she stopped, holding up a bottle of some kind of alcohol. '...should ease your thoughts.'

She smiled and pulled off the cork. 'Cheers.' She said and took a big swig before handing it to him.

James took the bottle and raised it. 'Cheers.'

* * *

A week later James was standing at one of the large windows of his future home. The Viscount had ordered it to be cleaned, repaired and refurnished and had said that it would be ready in about a month.

James was staring thoughtfully at the clouds floating high above. He remembered his first trip in an aeroplane, back when he was still a child. He smiled as he recalled his excitement as the engines roared, ready to take them high up in the air to where the Angels lived. He also remembered his initial disappointment at discovering that the clouds were merely water vapour and that no Angels called them home.

As he stood looking up he wondered if there were Angels in this world but he was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice behind him.

'Glad to see you're still in one piece.'

James turned to see Anders standing before him. He smiled at seeing his friend. 'Does it really take almost two weeks to gather herbs?' he asked, pretending to be slightly annoyed.

'I guess it does if those herbs would help a friend.' He said with a smile.

'What do you mean?'

'I did some research while you were gone and a found something that might help.'

'Really? What is it?' James asked.

'It's like a sleeping draught, but instead of making you fall asleep, it should repress Garrett.'

James stood silent for a while. 'Do you think it's going to work?'

'I have no idea... But it's the best I could come up with.' Anders said, while looking at James.

There was a long silence before one of the doors burst open and Aveline stormed in.

'Hawke! Why do I have to hear from one of my guards that you're back!' she bellowed before stomping forward and hugging James, briefly and a bit awkwardly. 'And furthermore, when did you get this place?' she asked, taking in the spacious interior. James explained briefly about Leandra's meeting and the orders of the Viscount. He also mentioned Bethany. Anders was shocked that she had been taken, but Aveline said that she had heard of this about a week before. Both of them expressed their condolences to which James answered that Bethany wasn't dead, just not there.

'You have to tell me everything that happened in the Deep Roads!' Aveline said suddenly, as if she just remembered that he had been away in the first place. Anders also asked to hear the story.

James hesitated, thinking back to the blackout. Anders saw this and frowned. James quickly righted himself and said, 'Well, why don't we head down to the Hanged Man and let someone with real talent tell the tale?'

Aveline cheered at the suggestion but Anders looked less enthusiastic. As the trio walked out the door, Anders passed close by James and whispered that they should talk alone when they had the chance. James looked up to see that Anders wore a very serious expression. He nodded and closed the door behind him, stepping quickly to catch up to Aveline, Anders following close behind.

The moment they set foot out of the tavern Anders started to interrogate him. Varric had artfully left out the bit about the possession and instead boasted on Hawke's amazing magical strength, taking out the stone beast with a flick of his finger.

Anders wasn't fooled. He knew that something had happened and he insisted that James tell him what it was.

The dark haired mage sighed and recalled the fight and the fact that things were looking bad for them. He then mentioned the energy blast that knocked him back against the wall. Anders said nothing, only nodding every now and then but when he heard what James said next, he freaked.

'Garrett asked me to give in to him.' James said softly.

Anders stopped. 'He did what?'

'We were going to die, Anders. What choice did I have?'

'You always have a choice!' Anders yelled and started pacing. James could swear he saw a flicker of blue light in the mages eyes, but he guessed that it was just his imagination.

'You actually gave him permission to take control of your body!' he yelled, his voice sounding strange. The blue light flickered in his eyes again. James took a step back. Either this is what happens when a mage was angry or Anders has some secrets of his own.

'Um, Anders? What's wrong with your eyes?' James asked tentatively. Anders immediately stopped pacing, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The glowing slowly faded away.

'Look, it's not like I hurt anyone. Well, except for the stone thing...' James said after a moment.

Anders turned and took hold of James's shoulders. 'It's not about others getting hurt...' he stopped and looked at the ground.

'Anders?' James asked. The man in front of him suddenly looked so sad, compared to his earlier rage, that it made James want to turn away in shame. He was the cause of these emotions.

'Garrett was so... vile...' Anders whispered. '...I don't want to see him change something so...'

James could feel his face warm. 'Something so...?'

Anders sighed and straightened. He wasn't as tall as James but he still appeared rather large. 'Nevermind.' He said and dropped his arms. 'I'm going to go fix up some of that sleeping draught.' He turned to walk away. 'Goodnight, James.'

James hesitated. Anders had seemed furious with him, the glowing had been frightening. And then just like that he seemed so desperate to tell him something but he had stopped.

Remembering himself he called out to the mage. 'Um, goodnight!'

Anders didn't look back.

* * *

Three years later James was standing in the Viscount's office, listening to the man talk about the growing tensions between the people of Kirkwall and the Qunari. His status and power had grown a lot during the past few years and he was now a recognized citizen of Kirkwall. The Viscount was asking him to act as an Ambassador, a peacekeeper between the two groups. James agreed, not really having a choice and left a few moments later.

Upon stepping out of the Citadel he was greeted by Bodahn, the dwarven merchant whose son had gone missing in the Deep Roads. Out of gratitude for the rescue he had pledged himself to James and was now his 'butler', for lack of a better word.

The bearded man said something about Varric and some additional money he had received for the goods they found in the Demon's stash years ago. James thought it a bit odd that the money only reached him three years later, but he shrugged it off and thanked Bodahn.

He then made his way to Darktown, to visit Anders. The revelation of Anders's secret had happened not long after James had first noticed the glowing eyes and strange voice that night in front og the Hanged Man. At first James had been angry with Anders for not telling him and then going off on his head for giving in to Garrett.

He stormed off in a fit of rage and accidentally blew up a nearby pot. They didn't speak for days. Only later did James go back to the healer, feeling bad about his outburst and because he missed his friend.

They had a long discussion after that, well sort of. Anders mostly spoke while James listened. He told James about his life in the Circle, his many escape attempts, his conscription into the Grey Wardens and finally about his merging with Justice.

James felt his understanding of the man before him grow. He knew now why Anders had been so set on trying to keep James who he was, because he struggled constantly with retaining his own soul.

When James asked if he could also speak to Justice as he himself could speak to Garrett, Anders shook his head.

'We're not two beings inhabiting the same body as you two are. We have become one. His thoughts are mine, my feelings are his.' He had said to which James nodded.

After a few more questions Anders had changed the subject, talking instead about the other companions and that James should start considering the idea of telling them the truth.

'I think Merril suspects.' James had said. 'Why do you think that?'

'In the Deep Roads she called me James.'

Anders had raised his eyebrows at this. 'She more perceptive than she appears.'

James had nodded and then stood, having decided to go talk to the elf.

He bade Anders farewell and left for the Alienage. After an hour of aimless wandering he had finally reached it. Merril was in her little house preparing dinner when he walked in. At first their conversation had been awkward but after a while James cut to the chase. He told her all that had happened to him. Flemeth, Garrett, everything.

It had taken her a while to comprehend the entire story but she eventually understood. She also agreed to help find a solution to the whole Garrett issue, stating that he scared her and that the sooner he was gone the better. James had felt Garrett twinge at this but said nothing.

Now, three years later, they still hadn't found anything. The sleeping draughts helped but Garrett still came out every now and then. Only Varric, Merril and Anders knew the truth, however. James had gotten so used to walking in Garrett's shoes that he kind of forgot to tell the others.

As he walked through the slums he caught a familiar fragrance. Isabela.

He found that she had a rather distinct smell, not unpleasant, just unique. Whenever she came around he could smell the sea as well as ale and a small hint of some kind of flower. He told her once, making her giggle.

Over the years she had tried to get him into her bed but they never got that far. They kissed and touched frequently. Both of them had actually been completely naked once but they were interrupted by Sandal who came in screaming, 'OOOOHH! ENCHANTMENT!' as he looked at the two of them.

Both of them started laughing as an embarrassed Bodahn came in and dragged his son out of the room. That put a stop to the night's activities.

Isabela came around the corner then, almost bumping into James. She smiled when she saw him and he smiled back. His stomach started to flutter when she came closer and kissed him tenderly. She whispered something about dropping by later that evening, making his smile grow. She kissed him again, quickly this time and then walked off, hips swaying all the way. James stared after her, momentarily forgetting what he was doing in the first place.

'Oh yes!' he exclaimed loudly and walked on towards the clinic. He was eager to show Anders what he had discovered.

* * *

**I had this random idea for James to bring something from our world into theirs, but thats for next time.**

**Please Review! And Remember the love interest thing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sappy chapter... I'm sorry, I don't really know why I wrote it like this.**

**Anyway, It'll have to do for now.**

**I got my idea from a friend, because she asked me what I would miss most if I was suddenly stranded on say, a desert island. Well this is the similiar conversation between James and Anders.**

**Try to enjoy... And review please!**

* * *

Knuckles rapped softly against the door of the clinic. 'It's me!' he called.

A shuffling ensued on the other side, growing louder as someone approached. The door swung inwards, beckoning him to enter.

James stepped inside, Anders closing the door behind him.

'Morning.' He said in a flat sort of way and walked past James to a big table in one corner. James greeted him as well but he stared after the man as he walked by. 'Are you ok? You seem a bit... down.'

Anders looked over at him and smiled. 'It's nothing I can't handle, so don't worry about it.'

James looked at him a while before nodding. 'Ok. But if there's anything you need just talk to me... Got it?'

Anders smiled again. 'Got it.'

He looked back down at the papers on the table and started rummaging through them. After a while he stopped and looked up at James again. 'I'm sorry, was there something you wanted to talk about?'

James stepped closer, digging in his robes as he moved. As he reached the table he pulled out a small, clear orb. He set it down before Anders.

'What's this?' asked Anders, pointing towards the orb.

James looked at the orb, frowning. 'I'm not entirely sure...'

Anders chuckled. 'So why are you showing it to me then?'

James looked from him to the orb and then back at him again. 'Remember when, about a year ago, you asked me what I miss the most from my world?'

Anders nodded. 'You said something about indoor plumbing, whatever that may be...'

James smiled. 'Yes and what else?'

Anders considered for a moment. 'Um...'

'Come on... It's something we're confronted with everyday.'

Anders's face twisted in confusion. 'Well if we see it every day, why do you miss it?'

James rolled his eyes. 'It's not exactly the same here as it is in my world.'

Anders raised his eyebrows.

James sighed. 'Music, Anders... Music.' He said.

'Oh yes. Now I remember.' Said Anders. 'I was half expecting you to say family... You know, seeing as you have a different family here as you had there.'

James snorted, his face darkening. 'My dad left when I was young and my mom died of cancer years ago. No siblings, so there's no family to miss.'

An awkward silence stretched between them. 'Anyway. About the music?' asked Anders.

'Right, the music.' Said James, looking a bit more cheery again. 'The other day I was walking down the stairs, humming to myself when I heard the strangest sound. Well, it wasn't that strange, just unexpected.'

'What was it?' Anders asked when James stopped talking.

'Music...'

Anders frowned. 'Oh... Of course... Why would that count as strange?'

'Well, have you ever heard this song before?' asked James and closed his eyes. Anders tilted his head in confusion. 'James?'

'Shhh. Just listen.' James whispered and leaned forward to touch the orb that still sat on the table.

Slowly it started to glow, a warm light pulsing from within. Anders gasped.

'James, what-'

'Shhh!' James commanded, causing the mage to fall silent. A soft tune reached Anders's ears a moment later. As he concentrated on it, it became louder and more clear.

"_...Seems that I have been held in some dreaming state..."_

James opened his eyes to find Anders staring at the orb. He was mystified. 'But... What is that?' he asked softly.

James smiled and closed his eyes again. Slowly the music came back.

"...a twist in the waking world , never quite awake..."

'James seriously... What is that?'

James opened his eyes and chuckled when he saw the look on the healers face. 'Well, I guess it's my new mp3-player.'

'New what?'

James chuckled again. 'A music player. Apparently, this crystal captures and projects thoughts and memories. While I was humming that song to myself, it caught the frequency like a radio and played it.'

Anders looked like someone had just explained quantum theory to him. 'You have the craziest things in your world... What's a radio? And a frequency? And-'

'Never mind that...' James sighed. 'Just think of it as a magical orb that plays music straight out of my mind. I'm still working on a way to perfect it though... Some songs are a bit fuzzy.'

Anders was quiet for a moment. 'Where did you find this... mp3 crystal?'

'It was lying on Sandal's work table. When I asked him about it he just shrieked "Enchantment!" and gave it to me. Don't know where he found it.'

Anders nodded. 'So... What's the point?'

James felt his jaw drop. 'What's the poi-' Blood flared in his face as anger reared its head. 'Fuck this! I thought you of all people would be interested in something like this, but obviously you aren't. If you can't see that it means something to me then screw you!' he yelled, snatching up the crystal and heading for the door. He could feel Garrett struggling to break free, his sudden rage causing him to lose control.

'James! Wait!' Anders called after him. James stopped, taking a deep breath, urging Garrett back into the deeper parts of his mind. 'What?'

'I'm sorry... It's just that-'

'Just what?' asked James looking back at the mage.

'It's confusing and strange and-' he stopped.

'And what, Anders?' James asked turning fully towards Anders.

'Amazing...' finished the healer, to softly for James to hear.

'Speak up.' said James

'I just didn't sleep very well, and I guess I'm a bit irritable. I'm sorry.'

James closed his eyes and sighed. 'In my world, music plays a huge part in everyday life. Some people make a living from music, while others use it to relax. It breathes life into almost anything.'

'What do you use music for? Are you a musician?' asked Anders.

James opened his eyes and chuckled. 'I wish... I can't hold a note to safe my life.' He smiled again. 'I need music when I work because that's often where I get my inspiration. Many of my best pieces were made while I was listening to my favourite songs.'

Anders didn't say anything. He was staring intently at his boots. 'Anders? What's wrong?' asked James stepping closer.

'In all the time that I've known you... I've never actually asked you what it is you do. I've just been so focused on getting you prepared for your life here, when I should-'

'Anders, stop.' James said suddenly. 'It doesn't matter. And if you hadn't been obsessing over my training and studies I would most likely have died a long time ago.' He felt Garrett kick at him, probably a bit offended that James hadn't taken him into account.

'But if you must know, I'm an artist. Well I used to be'

Anders raised his eyebrows.

'I used to work for a publishing company, specializing in illustration.'

Anders smiled. 'I would never have guessed that the great Hawke would turn out to be an artist...'

'Yes well...'

'Would you draw something for me sometime? I would really like to see some of your work.'

James was a slightly taken aback. In truth he had kind of forgotten about art. Everything here was just so busy that he barely had any time to even consider drawing.

'I'll think about it... I guess after three years I would be a bit rusty.' He said with a smile.

They stood there in silence for a while. James suddenly cleared his throat. 'Anyway, I should get going.' He said and turned once more to the door. 'Bye, Anders.'

Anders watched him go. 'What's the name of that song? The one you just played.' He asked just before James closed the door.

'Blinding.' James said softly and shut the door.

_This is getting way to emotional for me... _Whispered Garrett as he walked away.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter... And I'm sorry if I ruined it for you.**

**If there is anything that you would like to say about it, please review so that I can make this a better story.**

**P.S: After a long conversation with a friend, I have finally worked out the main plot, including the main love interest. It's... Wait for it... Wait for it... **

**ANDERS! **

**So if you like it, please keep on reading, If you don't, well thats your problem.**

**I'll update soon, I hope ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Don't know how the previous chapter went... But here is the next one!**

**There is a scene of a sexual nature later on and it's not between James and Anders. -Sorry, but it's a bit two early for that so stay tuned ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

Anders lay staring at the ceiling. For him sleep had always been illusive, but tonight was different. He wasn't tossing and turning, trying to escape from the darker parts of his mind, where Justice now resided. He was calm and relaxed, replaying the song from earlier over and over in his mind. The strange beauty of it haunted him. It had sounded so strange to him. So otherworldly.

Every now and then he would turn his head to the side to stare out of the tiny 'window' in the far wall of his small bedroom, trying to guess the time. After about a dozen glances the sky finally broke out into a multitude of colours, ranging from midnight blue to orange to a soft pink. The mage sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to the previous day when James had shown him his discovery. He smiled as he recalled he childlike glee that radiated from the man when the music started to play, the usually calm face so full of emotion.

He thought back to when Hawke had still been Hawke, to when they first met. At first Hawke had seemed like any other, nothing remarkable. He shuddered as he recalled the blatant disregard the man had had for life, his flirtation with dark magic. The bloodlust in those large almost red brown eyes used to frighten him, but now when he looked in them he felt no fear.

James was just so... different yet, at the same time, so similar. It had to be the looks, Anders guessed, thinking that there was no way that James could ever be like Garrett.

Then suddenly, a thought came to him. A while back he had received an invitation to the 'Black Emporium', some kind of underground shop that boasted a wide variety of 'wonders'. Anders had thought it irrelevant, seeing no use in a jar full of tears or an erotic statue of a certain prophetess, but now as he thought back he remembered the card mentioning a mirror that could change your appearance.

He had always been curious as to James's original appearance, but he had never actually gotten round to talking about it. It must be strange living in someone else's body, not to mention awkward. He smiled to himself as he lay there alone in his bed, picturing James's reaction to the news and for a brief moment felt a surge of arousal at the thought of pleasing James. A deep blush appeared on his cheeks.

After a while he collected himself and got out of bed, moving to get ready for another day.

* * *

_(Earlier that day)_

James made his way across the courtyard towards the Hawke estate. He had stopped by the Hanged Man after his visit with Anders, which had not gone as he had planned, in hopes of hearing another marvellous tale from Varric. To his relief the dwarf had just started a new one as he walked through the door, yet as he listened he couldn't help but think of Anders. The look they had shared just before he had left had stirred some strange emotions.

Now as he reached for the door of his lavish home, he still struggled with them, trying to figure out what they meant, but as he opened the door his thoughts evaporated. There, in the centre of the room stood Isabela. She was almost completely naked.

James was so stunned that he couldn't speak.

'Well, well, well. You certainly took your time in getting here, Sweet Thing.' She cooed, placing her hands on her hips.

'I-I...' James stuttered. He had seen her naked before, but he was completely unprepared for this. Isabela smiled and walked towards him, swaying her hips as she approached.

'Nice place you have here.' She said, making a show of looking around.

'Um, I guess it's a lot better than Gamlen's place.' James said with a grin.

'I suppose...' the captain said, 'But don't you miss the atmosphere of Lowtown? All the sights, smells and sounds?'

'I can't say I miss the smells.'

Isabela laughed. 'Yes well... But Hightown is just so stuck up. There isn't much to do around here.'

James stayed quiet for a moment. Here was one of the sexiest women he had ever seen, practically throwing herself at him, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the man whom he called friend. James could feel Garrett's amusement at the situation. Isabela cleared her throat.

James hesitated for another second before finally deciding what to do.

'I'm certain that between the two of us we could find something interesting to do.' He said, flashing a sexy smile.

Isabela moaned her approval and placed her arms around his neck. 'I'm sure we could.' She said before leaning in to kiss him.

It was a passionate kiss, growing in intensity as the seconds flew by. James broke away suddenly and grabbed her wrist. 'Come on.' He whispered and pulled her up the stairs towards the bedroom. She giggled as he kicked the door open and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again.

Slowly he moved backwards to the bed, falling on to it when he reached the edge. Isabela straddled him and started unbuttoning his clothes. He reached up to pull off the top she usually wore, it being the only thing she had on now. She smiled as he struggled and stopped undressing him, reaching up and pulling the top off herself. She also removed a dagger strapped to her leg and threw it at the wall, embedding it there.

James growled with pleasure as her breasts bounced up and down with every move she made. She raised an eyebrow before continuing with her earlier mission. Soon James was naked as well, sitting back on the bed. By now his arousal was quite obvious and Isabela liked what she saw.

They explored each other's bodies, discovering all the little places that made them explode with pleasure. Isabela found that his inner thighs were extremely sensitive, much to his enjoyment.

After hours of nipping, kissing, licking, sucking and biting, they got down to business. James entered her slowly, revelling in the sweet sensations that coursed through his body. Isabela moaned loudly, urging him to go faster. He gladly obeyed, thrusting faster and faster, earning more moans of ecstasy from Isabela. James worked at a steady pace until finally his thrusts became more erratic.

A loud groan escaped his lips as he came, shooting his load deep inside her. This caused her to orgasm as well, sending an intense wave of pleasure through her. She reached up quickly, kissing him fiercely. Slowly they rode out their orgasms until finally collapsing on top of one another.

The two lay there panting, the sweat running down their bodies. After a while James rolled over on his back and sighed. 'Well...'

Isabela giggled. 'That was... amazing.' She breathed and turned to look at him.

He laughed. 'I'm not sure where all that came from... I'm not that experienced.'

Isabela smirked. 'Oh please! I've seen one at the Rose quite often. But, come to think of it, not recently though...'

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Isabela sat up. 'I should get going.'

James sat up as well. 'Why? You could spend the night.'

Isabela smiled, but James caught a hint of sadness in her eyes. 'I don't think that's a good idea.' She said and stood. She walked over and picked up her top and then walked to the wall and pulled out her dagger.

'But...' James said, looking slightly confused. Isabela stuck her head through the top and pulled it down. She glanced over at him, a strange look on her face. 'You're not thinking about bringing feelings into this, are you?'

'Well, what about...' he hesitated, '...love?'

Isabela snorted. 'Love is a poison. It kills all it touches.'

'You can't believe that.' James said, looking up at her as she walked over to him. She reached out and pulled a stray strand of hair out of his face and hooked it over his ear. 'Did you know that I was married once?' she asked.

James looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'I'm having a hard time picturing you married.'

'It wasn't by choice. My mother sold me to the highest bidder when I was young and never looked back. Bitch.'

'Isabela, that's horrible...' James whispered.

She smiled sadly once more and lifted his head with a finger under his chin. 'He abused me for years the bloody bastard, before I was finally set free.'

'Set free?'

She giggled. 'Knife in his back and that was that. Ah, Zevran... That assassin had talented hands.'

James stayed quiet for a moment. 'So, you've never been in love then?' he asked.

She took on a wistful expression. 'Oh, I have been in love. It was a while ago, back when I still had a ship. He was a wonderful man and we were so happy together...'

'What happened?'

'He asked me to marry him... Spoiled everything!' she said loudly, banging her fist against the bedpost.

'What do you mean by that? I thought you were happy together...'

'I was too afraid to be tied down again, so I ran away, broke his heart... I ruined his life.' She said bitterly.

James sighed. 'So that's why you don't want to bring feelings into this.' He stopped, looking her deep in the eyes. 'You're not afraid of commitment, you're afraid of hurting someone else's feelings, aren't you?'

Isabela looked like a child that had been caught with a hand in a cookie jar. She was too stunned to say anything. Finally she spoke.

'I-I have no idea what you're talking about.'

_Nice... You really handled that one smoothly... _Garrett taunted

James gave her a sad smile. She turned in a huff and made for the door. 'If you're done confusing the matter, I'm going to go.' She said and reached for the doorknob, hiding a pained look from James.

He watched her go and fell back on the bed as she closed the door. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of his rather complicated existence. Hours later, just as the sun started to rise, he fell asleep.

* * *

'Is that even possible?' James asked, wearing a sceptical expression. Anders laughed. 'You've been in this world for about three years and still you doubt. It may not be possible where you come from, but here we have magic, remember?'

'Magic, of course.' James said, a smile slowly forming on his lips. 'Beats plastic surgery.' He whispered.

'So? Do you want to go check it out?' Anders asked.

James thought for a moment. 'Well, I guess having a new face would help hide me from the Templars... But what if the people we know don't believe that it's me? We could potentially loose all of our contacts and-'

'I've thought about that and I did some research.' Anders interrupted. 'Apparently the magic of the mirror can be manipulated to fit the needs of the user. So if I understand it correctly, you should be able to let the people you want to recognize you, see that it is you and stay 'invisible' to those that you don't.'

James still looked a bit uncertain.

'Look, if it doesn't work we can just change you back.' Anders reassured. 'It's worth a try, don't you think? I know I would jump at the chance of getting my own face back.'

James reached up and touched his face. He rose and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. Staring back at him was a rather gruff looking face. His skin was tanned and dark, shaggy looking hair fell almost to his shoulders. Large, red-brown eyes, a strong nose, slightly crocked because of a break a few years prior and a chiselled jaw, covered in stubble. He licked his lips, feeling a bit dry in the mouth all of a sudden.

'Ok, let's do it.' He said suddenly, turning back to face Anders. The blond stood as well, smiling.

'Follow me.' He said and pulled open the door before stepping out into the sunshine.

* * *

**Not a huge chapter, but atleast it's an update!**

**Is the extreme makeover a good idea or not? It kinda ties in with the plot later on, but if there are any objections please let me know!**

**P.S: The song James played in the last chapter is 'Blinding' by Florence+theMachine, for those who wanted to know.**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, where to start. It's been a difficult week for me I guess so don't expect much from this chapter... It rambles on a bit and I think I could have done it better, but I just don't have the energy to care at this point in time. (maybe I'll rewrite it later)**

**Anyway, In this chapter Anders kind of reveals that he has feelings for James but like so many people usually do, he runs away from it. Isabela is MIA after the whole sex thing so... she wont appear for a while.**

**Also, James starts looking like himself again... I struggled with explaining how he looks but maybe if you could just take the basic features that I give and form your own 'James'... I don't know.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the alerts and the ocassional review, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The path that Anders led him by was confusing. James remembered that they had entered an alleyway quite close to the Hanged Man but from there on in he couldn't tell left from right. After a few minutes of trekking through the slums the walls became stony and wet, taking on the appearance of a cave rather than a city back passage. Soon the path curved downwards, taking the pair of mages down underground. Torches appeared in large brackets, conveniently showing them the way.

The spoke little, both of them lost in their own thoughts, James thinking about his encounter with Isabela a few days before. Anders walked a few steps ahead of him, but the echo created by the walls made it sound as if he was breathing right in his ear. The thought of the other mage being that close sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, causing him to almost drop his staff. Anders must have sensed this somehow because he glanced back briefly, flashing James a small smile. James noticed that there were bags under his eyes and a few more lines on his face. Even though he wore a smile it was obvious that he was exhausted.

The dark haired man smiled back, trying to appear as if he hadn't noticed. It seemed to work because Anders simply turned away and continued forward. They walked on for a while, making a few comments here and there about recent activities and such.

'So, I haven't seen Isabela in a while... Any idea where she's run of to?' Anders asked, trying to start a conversation after a moment of silence. James froze at the mention of her name and really dropped his staff this time. It hit the floor with a loud clatter. Anders stopped at the sound and turned back to look for the cause.

James realized then that he must appear quite strange, judging by the look that Anders was giving him. He blushed profusely and scrambled to retrieve his staff which had rolled down the passage a bit. Anders tilted his head to the side showing obvious confusion.

'I... haven't seen her...' James said slowly as he straightened, staff in hand. Anders narrowed his eyes, examining James's face.

'You, my friend, are not a very good liar. That blush on your face tells a different story.'

James tried to come up with a snippy reply, but he found that he was at a loss for words.

'Did something happen? Between the two of you, I mean?' Anders asked cautiously. A picture was slowly starting to form in his mind and he found that he didn't like where it was going, but he didn't want to voice his suspicions just yet.

'James?' he asked again when he didn't receive a reply.

James closed his eyes and sighed. 'It's complicated...'

Anders frowned, he definitely didn't like this. In recent days he had started to look at the young mage in a different light. Well, maybe he had always felt this way, but he only started to notice it the day James had shown him the music. He was sure that he had never liked Garrett in that way, but James was different.

Each day, no matter how busy the healer was with his patients or researching ways to further the plight of the mages, no matter how tired he was from lack of sleep due to his worries and nightmares, he always found his mind dwindling to the man most knew as Hawke. About a month ago James had been shot in the shoulder by a rogue archer and had come to Anders for healing even though he was quite adept at healing magic himself. The blond had instructed him to remove his shirt so that he could, quite logically, get to the wound, but when he laid eyes on the naked upper body of the young man he suddenly felt very weak and had to fight to keep his knees from bucking. The perfectly toned muscles graced here and there with faded scars and lightly dusted with hair proved to be more than he could handle, making him go as red as a tomato. He also felt some stirrings in certain places as he took in the sight. Thankfully James hadn't noticed any of these reactions, sparing the healer from embarrassment. Anders treated the wound as quickly as possible and sent the man on his way, however, later that day as he was working he spilled some elfroot potion on his boots while in deep thought about his companion. His assistant shot him an angry glare and bumped him on the shoulder, causing the blond to grin sheepishly as he tried to clean up. He was never this distracted before... It was slightly unnerving, especially since Justice didn't approve of this at all.

'She...We...' James stuttered, snapping Anders back to the present. He could see that James was struggling to tell him something '...We kind of... had sex.' He finished.

Anders didn't react immediately but suddenly there was a surge of jealousy and rage that shot through his body. The light produced by the torches that dotted the walls flickered and danced as if a strong wind had just swept past. He had suspected for a long time that there was an attraction between Hawke and Isabela but he hadn't imagined it would ever go that far. He was also slightly disappointed in James. No offence to Isabela, but he had thought that the man had some standards at least.

'Anders? Anders?' James asked, his face still blood red, when the blond simply stared at the far wall. 'Did you hear what I said?'

_Oh, he heard you loud and clear. Just look at his face, he's obviously struggling with the thought of you two in a passionate embrace. _Garret sniggered. _I think he is jealous..._

James was about to reply to the voice when he looked over at Anders and saw the brief flicker of pain on his face. His eyes widened as he realized that Anders was actually hurting at the news. Confusion played across his face as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Images of when he had just arrived in this world danced before his eyes, some of them being scenes from the kinky dreams he used to have of the other mage, while others showed the two of the talking about their supposed kiss. James frowned as he recalled Anders stating that there was no attraction between the two and that it was simply Garrett being a nuisance.

_Honestly...? Are you really that dense? This happened three years ago... It's obvious that things have changed._

James shook his head, trying to silence the ever present Garrett, but to no avail. The man kept on talking, even as James started speaking to Anders again. He walked closer, placing his hand on the healers shoulder.

'Hey? You ok? You seem a bit-' he began but was cut off by Anders.

'I'm perfectly fine!' he said a bit too loudly. The blond straightened and flashed a big smile. 'Just a bit tired is all, let's get going.' He said, spinning round and walking further at a rather brisk pace.

'Anders! Wait!' James called and sprang after him. It was obvious that the man was trying to hide his emotions and James couldn't stand it. 'Anders-'

'Shhhh!' Anders commanded suddenly, 'We're here.' He said and pushed open a door carved into the wall. A long, rickety walkway stretched across a deep chasm and ended in a sort of courtyard. 'After you.' he said and gestured for James to enter.

Light spilled in from high above through a large hole in the cave ceiling. Roots dangled down low, creating a strange atmosphere in the room. It seemed oddly surreal.

Random trinkets and junk dotted the area, ranging from large jars to ancient pieces of armour to nude statues to large boxes and tables strewn with objects. It reminded James of an antique store he once visited. Slowly he stepped forward, only to be startled by a wheezing cough that came from the centre of the room. He looked over to see what had made the sound.

There, in a large glass display case sat a horrifically disfigured corpse. It was from it that the wheezing was coming from. James turned back to look at Anders but the mage was gone. Sudden fear gripped at his insides but soon it was replaced by anger. He was about to storm back out of the strange store when the 'corpse' spoke.

'A customer!' it cried, coughing violently. 'Urchin, sweep the floors and dust off the merchandise!' it commanded and for the first time James noticed the little boy standing in the corner next to a rather imposing stone giant. In a flash the boy moved about, sweeping and dusting everything he passed. The giant merely grunted but it didn't move.

'Feel free to look around!' the voice cried again, 'There is plenty to be found in the Black Emporium!'

James stood still, considering his next move. How could Anders just leave him like this? Especially since they had quite a lot to talk about. Rage boiled up again but soon he felt a flare of guilt as he recalled the pain he had seen in Anders's eyes.

James sighed loudly.

'Is there a problem, serrah?' the thing asked him in its horrible voice.

'I- I came looking for some kind of mirror.' James began, deciding that he might as well check into this magic mirror thing while he was there and because Garrett urged him to do it, being a little curious as well. 'It supposedly changes your appearance.'

'Aahh! I know of the mirror you seek! It is right there against that wall.' It cried out in dramatic fashion, coughing all the way, one of its fingers snapping to point James in the right direction.

The mage turned to see a tall, ornate mirror leaning against a far wall. He stepped forward to get a closer look at it.

'Don't stare at it for too long though!' the voice warned, 'Or on second thought, please do!' it added before bursting into a fit of wheezes and cackles.

James glanced back at the rather strange shopkeeper before turning his attention to the mirror again. The surface seemed rather dull and scratched, barely even showing him a proper reflection.

He frowned in confusion and was about to ask for help when the image in the mirror shifted. Slowly his face appeared very clearly on the scratched surface. He got a small fright because the face looking back at him wasn't the face he had been wearing for the past few years, it was HIS face.

He raised his hands, noticing that they were a few shades lighter but still slightly tanned, resembling his original skin colour. He moved to touch his face, feeling the same stubble on his chin that had been there this morning, yet the jaw line felt different. It was slightly less round and a bit more angular. His cheekbones were more prominent than before and his brow not as prominent as it had been. He leaned closer and saw that his eyes were a bit smaller, more almond shaped and a bright green instead of red-ish brown. Nose was now a bit smaller, no longer crooked and his lips were a shade darker but still just as full. His hair was just as long as it had been before but instead of having a slight wave it now fell straight down to his shoulders. The pitch black was replaced by a dark brown.

He sighed and stepped back from the strange mirror. 'How does it do that?' he asked the shopkeeper.

'The mirror has a mind of its own... It knows what the user wants.' The thing whispered.

James frowned but nodded. 'So, it's permanent?'

'That depends on you.' The shopkeep said, 'As long as you want to look like this, you will but if you want to change again, you have to come back here to do so.'

James nodded again. 'And the thing about being able to control who sees me for me... Is that true?' He asked tentatively.

The man or whatever wheezed and coughed before answering, making James a bit nervous.

'Of course, being a mage you should have no trouble in that area. Your perception is part of the magic that enables the change.'

James sighed with relief. He was suddenly so excited to show himself to his friends, when he remembered his little situation. 'Um, thank you for this.' He said softly, glancing back at his reflection, glad to see his old face again. He smiled as he walked to the door but stopped suddenly. 'I suppose there is a price to pay for using the mirror, right?'

The old creature gave a cackle. 'No, the use of the mirror is free of charge. No payment is required.'

'So, you don't want any money or whatever it is that you need?' James asked, still unsure.

'No payment is required.' It repeated.

'Well, ok then.' James said and made for the door. 'Thank you again, this means a lot.'

'Happy to serve.' The pruned thing said, sounding quite noble.

James walked carefully back across the walkway and exited through the door. On the other side he threw down his staff and sank to the floor, leaning against the wall and hugged himself. He had felt so happy on his way there up until his awkward moment with Anders. Right now he was in a state of inner turmoil as he sat there in the flickering light of the torches, being unable to decide whether he was angry at Anders for running away or guilty about hurting him or even if he was a bit... happy to learn that the mage had feelings for him.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

'First Isabela and now Anders...' he whispered to himself. 'So fucking stupid!' he said loudly before rising, kicking a pebble across the passage. He had to do something about this...

He retrieved his staff before starting the climb back up to the surface, already thinking on ways to fix his problems. He smiled as an idea popped into his head and took off in a run.

* * *

***Sigh* **

**It's going to get better, I promise! I'm introducing the baddy for the next couple of chapters soon, so don't go away!**

**Also, the next chap will be an Anders POV, so I'm hoping that will be interesting.**

**Thanks for the read! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This update is dedicated to Bonkzy, because of her long term support and all the help she has given me! Thank You! *hugs***

**Anyway, we finally reach a point where James and Anders start getting somewhere!**

**I jumbled up some of the missions/cutscenes at the end of this chapter because I need them in that order to progress with my plotline. So don't hate me for doing it... It had to be done ;P**

**Enjoy! Reviews welcome!**

* * *

'How could I be so stupid!' Anders grumbled as he stormed into the clinic. Luckily it was empty so he could rant as loudly as he wanted. He stalked into the backroom and splashed some water out of a basin onto his face. He sighed as the water ran down his neck and into his shirt. The soothing touch of the liquid doused his initial rage leaving him feeling momentarily hollow, but soon he filled up with sorrow.

He turned back to the clinic and shuffled over to his desk where he slumped into a rather rickety chair. At first he tried looking through some of the papers that lay strewn across the stained wooden surface, trying to take his mind off James but soon he found himself resting his head on his arms with his eyes closed. Slowly he drifted into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Mists swirled around him, making it hard to see. He stumbled around, blindly searching for something, anything. He soon stopped and squinted when he saw a figure approaching. Whoever it was, they stopped just before walking into his line of sight.

_Anders... Anders, you must stop this... infatuation. It is serving only to distract you... _The person said softly.

'Who- Why do you say that?' Anders said loudly, taking an immediate disliking to this person.

_You have a task to complete; you cannot afford to be distracted. _The voice said, slightly louder than before.

'Who are you? And how can you presume to tell me how I should feel!' Anders yelled at the shadowy figure, anger flaring anew.

_You MUST end it! _The person roared, its voice fuelled by some kind of power that Anders could not quite place. Then it hit him. This was Justice!

'Justice!' Is that really you? But how- I thought you were gone?' Anders cried out, shocked by the sudden appearance of his old friend. He walked closer to get a better look at the person but just as he reached him, Justice melted away into the mist leaving Anders all alone.

A faint whisper passed by him as if carried by the wind. _It will only end in heartbreak... You know this..._

'NO!' Anders cried out. 'No, it won't...' he whispered, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as he sank to his knees, '...because it's never going to happen.'

* * *

The healer woke with a start, almost falling out of his chair. He looked up to see that the clinic was dark. He stretched and rubbed at his eyes and was surprised to find that they were wet, almost like he had cried for real. He sighed and stood, casting his hand out towards the lanterns in the room, igniting the wicks with a thought. Instantly the room was bathed in a dull yellowish glow.

He gazed around the room, taking in the scruffy appearance of it. A sudden burst of pain shot through him as his thoughts jumped to James. He smiled sadly to himself. 'What would he ever see in someone like me?' He whispered and walked over to a heap of junk, hoping to clear a few things up when he suddenly had a thought.

He changed direction in midstride and headed for the door instead, mentally cursing as he swept his hand over the lanterns again, putting them all out. He closed the door behind him and walked down the small flight of stairs in front of the clinic.

* * *

Lowtown was rather empty Anders thought as he walked through the streets, yet it wasn't quiet. Far of in the distance he could hear a steady throbbing. It grew louder as he approached his destination, The Hanged Man. The throbbing grew clearer as he walked up to the door and soon he thought he could make out words in between the thumps. He reached forwards and opened the door and instantly he was hit by a wall of noise. The pub was packed. Large groups of people were standing about, drinking, dancing and laughing. Anders frowned as he stepped inside. He had hoped that today would be a slow day so that he could just sit quietly and have a talk with Varric, but obviously that wasn't meant to be. After a few moments he realised that the throbbing was part of some kind of music and that someone was singing. He pushed forwards through the throng of dancing people until he reached the bar. He ordered a large pint, not really knowing why since he knew that he couldn't get drunk anymore and moved towards the stairs in the back that led to the dwarf's private rooms. Surely Varric wasn't part of the dancing, he thought as he reached the steps.

'Blondie! Glad you could make it!' a voice called from above him. Anders looked up to see Varric standing at the top of the stairs, but soon his eyes moved to the person who was with him.

Anders nearly dropped his pint, causing some of the ale to spill onto the floor. The man next to Varric smirked, raising an eyebrow. Anders looked away quickly, feeling the blood race to his face.

'You must be Anders, right?' the man asked and walked down the steps, his voice oddly familiar. His bright green eyes glinted with amusement as he approached. Anders was at a loss for words. He mumbled some sort of reply but it was lost in the loud music. The man smiled and placed his hand on Anders's arm, which sent a jolt of pleasure through the mage's body. This was quickly replaced by a strong feeling of guilt as he suddenly thought of James. Slowly he twisted his body away from the touch and smiled gingerly.

The green eyed man saw this and frowned slightly for a moment before smiling again. 'Why don't we find a seat?' he asked and motioned to the tables in the far back, most of them being empty because of everyone dancing to the strange music. Anders looked towards Varric, unsure of what to do. The dwarf smiled and made a shoeing motion with his hands. Anders bit his lip, but finally agreed. He could tell that the man had been drinking for a while already because he was in a very happy mood, but he didn't really care. Secretly he envied the man.

They sat down at the table that stood against the farthest wall. At first Anders felt very uncomfortable talking to this attractive stranger, but soon he felt himself relax and start to enjoy the man's company. They talked and drank and occasionally laughed, up until one of the guards, who was enjoying his night off, walked up and started flirting with the beautiful stranger.

Anders felt jealousy flare in him like he had never felt before. He glared at the guard when he put his hand on his new friends shoulder. He wasn't liking this at all...

'Dance with me?' the guard said suddenly, grasping 'green eyes' arm and pulling him up. He led him away from the table, much to Anders's dismay, and disappeared into the crowd. Anders slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes.

'Sleepy already?' a voice said right into his ear, making him gasp and pull back.

He turned to look straight into those stunning green eyes. 'You- I thought you were off with that guard?' he asked in confusion.

The man smiled and took Anders by the hand, pulling him up. 'I told him to piss off, because he's a terrible dancer.'

Anders felt his face warm again. What was it with this guy? He barely knew him, yet he felt this deep connection to this green eyed stranger. 'Well, I suppose you'll have to tell me to piss of as well, since I'm a terrible dancer as well.'

The man laughed. 'That may be so, but I think I kind of like you, so that's forgivable.'

The two stared at each other for a while, not saying anything, until 'green eyes suddenly looked over at the crowd and smiled widely. 'Come on, this is my favourite song!' he called loudly over the steady drone of the music and pulled Anders along with him. Anders tried to resist but the grip on his arm was quite strong.

Finally they stopped in the middle of the mass of people. Slowly the man started to move to the beat and soon he was lost in the tide. Anders shuffled around nervously, trying to mimic the moves but he failed miserably. He focused on the words of the song instead, trying to move naturally and not to think of his appearance. Soon he felt himself swaying to the rhythm as if he had been dancing all his life. He smiled and moved around more energetically as the song built towards its climax

..._Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs..._

_...No more dreaming of the day as if death itself was undone..._

_...No more crowing like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden..._

Anders gasped as he recognized the song. It was the one James had played for him. Guilt flared, causing him to turn away from the stranger in shame. Even though there was nothing between him and James he still felt as if he was betraying his friend.

He pushed through the crowd, heading for the door. He could hear the man calling out to him over the music but he chose to ignore him. He burst out of the sweltering pub and stumbled down the street. Soon he found himself running.

* * *

It was quite early when he awoke the next morning. Slowly he got out of bed and walked into his tiny bathroom. He looked into the small mirror and noticed that the bags under his eyes were significantly smaller than usual. He guessed that this was because of the good night's sleep he had had for once. He recalled the strange, yet satisfying dream he'd had and felt a stirring in his pants. He blushed at his reaction, mentally scolding himself for acting like a teenage boy.

He quickly washed and dried his hair before washing the rest of his body in the small tub that stood in the corner. Afterwards he rinsed his clothes and dried them using magic before getting dressed.

He walked out into the front of the clinic when he suddenly stopped. There in the doorway sat a cat. Joy burst through him as he examined the feline. Long had he wanted a new cat but he just hasn't seen any in Darktown.

Slowly he approached the small creature, but it darted off the moment he got to close. Anders straightened with a sigh. He turned and headed back into the backroom, emerging a few moments later with a small plate full of milk. He bent down to place it near the door but nearly dropped it when a pair of boots suddenly appeared next to him.

'What are you doing?' a voice asked.

Anders looked up and then fell over onto his backside. Standing before him was the green eyed stranger. 'I-I...' he began but he couldn't find the right words.

'Anders, are you putting out milk?' the man asked, a grin on his face.

Anders blushed. 'I miss having a cat around.' He said softly, before rising.

'I had a cat once.' The man said as Anders dusted himself off. 'Beautiful creature, but naughty. She would always run around and wreck the whole apartment, leaving me to clean up her mess.'

Anders started to smile but suddenly he stopped. 'You had an apartmen-'

'Yes, I had an apartment. I thought we had this conversation years ago?' the green eyed man said with a frown.

'James? Is that you behind those eyes?' Anders asked, total shock and embarrassment playing across his face.

'Took you long enough!' James said loudly, playfully punching Anders on the shoulder.

'But how- Ah... You found the mirror, didn't you?'

'Jip. What do you think?' he asked, twirling dramatically.

Anders could only stare. Finding out that the man he had feelings for and the beautiful stranger he was so attracted to were the same person had completely blown his mind.

'Anders? Hello? You there?' James asked, waving his hand in front of the healers face. He was just about to start laughing when Anders grabbed him by the shoulders.

'I can't hold back forever...' he whispered.

The grin left James's face. 'Hold back from what?'

'...This.' the healer breathed and pulled James close. He leaned in and kissed the dark haired mage passionately. James pulled away, shock evident on his face, but suddenly he threw his arms around Anders's neck and kissed him back.

They stood there in this passionate embrace until they finally broke apart, both of them needing air. Anders smiled slightly. James smiled back, but not for long. A pained expression crossed his face and he slowly backed away from the healer.

'James, what-' Anders began but he was cut off.

'Anders, I-I'm sorry...' James whispered and ran.

Anders moved to follow him but it was too late. He hung his head and turned back to the clinic. He stalked in and slumped against the nearest wall. Something to his left drew his eye. It was James's staff, leaning against the wall. He must have put it there when he arrived and had forgotten it there in his rush to get away.

Anders closed his eyes and banged his head painfully against the wall. 'Why didn't I just listen?'

* * *

James ran through the streets of Darktown, not giving a shit when people pointed as he passed. He turned corner after corner, not really paying attention to where he was going until he came to a dead end. He turned, feeling frustrated for getting himself lost, when he saw the templar's.

They moved in to block the entire passage, leaving him no room to escape. From behind them a man and woman pushed forward. The woman was dressed as a Chantry sister, while the man wore some official looking templar armour.

'That's the same one who was spotted at the Hanged Man last night.' The woman said.

The man nodded. 'One of my guards reported that this man used some magical snare to seduce him at the pub last night. He also stated that strange magic was involved, creating the most evil of sounds that seemed to hypnotise all who heard it.'

'Clear sign of Blood Magic.' The woman said, venom dripping from her voice. 'Mass influence over people, inducing crude behaviour in respectable individuals... Disgusting.'

James was utterly confused. He had no idea what these people were talking about, nut he knew that he was in trouble. Instinctively he reached for his staff but found that it was missing. Panic spread like wild fire.

_Let me out! _Garrett commanded, _It's the only way to get out of this!_

James sighed, closing his eyes. 'Fine... Do it.' He whispered.

_With pleasure! _Garrett roared and then everything went black.

Garrett, now in control on James's body, charged forward, magic flaring in his palms. He reached out and with a cry shot a ball of flame at the blockade. He grinned wickedly as the ball exploded, expecting to see a few burning templars when the smoke cleared but instead they all looked perfectly fine, some of them were smiling even. Garrett cried out in frustration but just as he moved to attack again he felt his power draining. He stopped, confused.

The leader of the templars was holding his hand out towards him, a blue-ish glow surrounding him.

Garrett stumbled forward, his vision becoming blurry. He fell down, flat on his stomach as the last of his mana drained away. Slowly he closed his eyes.

'Well... That was easy.' The woman said and turned to leave 'You'll take care of him won't you, Alric?' she said as she strode away.

'Of course, Mother Patrice. Dealing with filth like this is what I live for.' The man called Alric replied, a dark glint in his eye.

* * *

**So... A little Anders POV for you there and a surprising evil duo. What will happen next? Stay tuned ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so this is a very short chapter I wrote just to get out of studying for my Afrikaans test.**

**It reveals a bit of what happens to James, but it still ends in a cliffhanger.(I'm mean like that ;P)**

**Anyway- Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! please o_o**

* * *

'NO! Please... I don't know how-' The poker cut him off, it's sharp searing point dragging across his bare chest. His ear splitting screams rang through the air. The smell of his own burnt flesh was nauseating.

'Answer the question!' the inflictor of his pain commanded after pulling back the long metal rod, his eyes blazing with a mixture of rage and pleasure. This man clearly enjoyed his line of work.

James didn't speak, however. He was panting, trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed tightly because of the agony. Tears had sprung from them hours ago but now there weren't any left, he was all dried up.

'What. Is. He?' the tormentor yelled, jabbing him with each word. 'Is he a demon? A wraith? What?'

James gasped before chocking on his own blood and bile. He bent forwards as much as the chains that held him would allow and wretched. He stayed like this, sobbing silently.

The man standing before him gave a cry of rage and yanked him up by his hair. He leaned in close, his mouth almost touching James's ear. 'Listen to me carefully, abomination!' he whispered menacingly. 'There is nothing you can do to escape. Nothing you can do to fight back. Nothing you can do to stop the pain... Except by telling me what I want to know! Understand!'

James whimpered but said nothing. The man reared up and slapped him across the face.

'This is impossible!' the man raged and turned, throwing the white hot poker to the ground. He stormed towards the door and pulled it open. He stopped, looking back at James who hung from the wall like a corpse. 'I'll be right back, so don't get to comfortable!' he spat, before leaving. The door slammed loudly.

James looked up from where he hung, wincing at the pain the movement brought. Blood covered almost every inch of the small room. It was his blood.

Spots danced before his eyes as consciousness abandoned him. His last waking thought was of Anders.

* * *

There was an insistent knock on the door, startling Anders. He stood from his cluttered table and moved to open it. There stood Leandra, her face as white as a sheet.

'Anders!' she cried and flung herself into the room. 'Something is dreadfully wrong!'

'What do you mean? Has something happened?' Anders asked, a bit taken aback by the woman's sudden appearance.

Leandra turned to look him in the eyes, he could see that she had been crying. 'I fear that something has happened to James! He hasn't been home in days! He'd never just take off without letting someone know!' she cried, grabbing hold of his jacket.

Anders was amazed at the way that the woman had grown so attached to James in such a small time. She even called him son on occasion.

'Leandra, calm down. Perhaps he's just on a some kind of mission that required immediate attention or maybe he's just staying somewhere else for a while?' Anders knew how stupid that sounded but he didn't really know what to say. James is a grown man after all, he was allowed to make his own choices and should be able to take care of himself.

'At first I thought so too, but by the second day of hearing nothing I went to see Aveline. She says that she hasn't seen him either.' She paused briefly to wipe her eyes. 'I then asked her to look into it and she did. Nobody has seen him for almost a week!'

A small twinge of worry crept forward in the healers mind but he pushed it away. He hadn't seen James in a while either but he had just assumed that James was avoiding him after their kiss.

He reached forward, taking Leandra by the shoulders. 'Listen, I'll go speak to Varric and hear what he has to say. He has a lot of contacts and if anything is wrong, he would know about it.'

Leandra gazed into his eyes for a moment. They seemed glassy because of her tears. Finally she looked away and nodded. 'Please, Anders... I can't bear loosing another child.' She whispered.

'You aren't going to. I promise.' He said and hugged her tightly, letting her cry against his chest.

* * *

Anders was really starting to worry now. Varric had gone to meet with some of his contacts after Anders had told him about Leandra's worries the day before, but he still hadn't let the healer know of his findings. The mage paced through his clinic, stopping only to help a patient or speak to a worried family member, before continuing.

Hours later the dwarf appeared at his door. He wasn't alone. Merril, Aveline, Fenris and even Isabela were with him. They entered the small clinic, all of them wearing a sombre expression. Merril looked like she had been crying. This caused Anders to panic.

'What happened? Did you hear anything? Where is he!' the mage yelled, grabbing hold of the dwarf.

'Blondie...' he started but he stopped, not knowing how to progress.

'No!' Anders said loudly. 'He isn't... He can't be... dead?' Anger, guilt and sorrow crashed down on him when Varric didn't say anything. He wanted to scream but found that he couldn't. Justice stirred from deep within, rising to the surface with frightening speed. Anders didn't care, he didn't fight it, instead embracing to coming darkness.

Suddenly he stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into the large green eyes of Merril. 'He isn't dead, Anders.' She said softly.

'What?' the mage asked in confusion, yet he felt extreme relief at hearing her words.

'But he might as well be...' Varric added.

Anders turned back to the dwarf. 'What do you mean by that?'

Varric didn't say anything for a moment but finally he looked up, sadness evident on his face.

'He's to be made tranquil...'

* * *

'Last chance, mage!' the man cried, hitting him again.

'You... you have to stop...' James whispered, his voice straining.

'Oh? Is that so?' the man asked mockingly. 'And why do I have to do anything you tell me? You're not really in the position to make demands.'

James knew that this was true, but he felt like he had to warn the man of his approaching death.

'I-I can't hold him back much longer...' James whispered, shutting his eyes tight, trying to contain the rage that had been building in him since the first cut had been made days before.

'Hold who back? Your little friend? HA!' the man cackled, throwing his head back as he did so. 'I'm not afraid of him.'

Suddenly there was a flash and the sound of chains rattling. The man's eyes grew wide as James broke free from the wall, falling to the ground. He was about to turn to the door to call for help but he wasn't quick enough. There was a loud thud as he hit the floor, laying flat on his back. James moved forward, straddling the man. He leaned forward, pinning his victim to the floor and licked him on the cheek. He grinned and gave a menacing chuckle. 'I love the taste of fear.'

* * *

**Hehe, Garrett strikes again!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update!**

**In this chapter we see a crazed (and slightly demonic) Garrett, a sensitive Isabela, a depro Anders and resourceful Varric.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Restrain him! Quickly!' Alric commanded as he took in the carnage before him. Body parts lay strewn across the room. A hand here, a leg over there, entrails hung from the brackets against the walls. Alric couldn't help but gag.

In the centre of the room a group of Templars were trying to subdue the cause of this horrific slaughter. The mage they had brought in a few days ago, the one with the 'special friend' tagging along, had done this. Alric stood by and watched as his men were throw across the room by the unleashed monster only to get back up again and renew their assault.

A sound behind him made him turn away. It was one of the recruits. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. 'This is for you, Ser Alric.' He said and handed it over. Alric thanked him and turned back towards the commotion. The recruit made to leave but stopped when he saw what was happening in the room. He gasped and whispered something too softly for Alric to hear but it drew his attention anyway.

'Don't worry, it is under control.' He lied, 'Get back to your duties, Keran.'

The recruit nodded but hesitated in moving away, he was looking at the commotion with a rather conflicted expression. Alric cleared his throat making the young man jump. Quickly he turned and hurried down the corridor. Alric watched him leave before looking back down at the letter he had just received.

He opened it and swiftly scanned the contents. His eyes narrowed and he cursed loudly before crumpling the paper in his hands and stuffing it into the pouch that hung by his side. 'Senile, old bitch!' he growled and stormed into the room. He walked straight up to the mass of struggling men and pushed them out of the way.

The mage who had previously been so weak and quite was now a twisted abomination. Gone were those calm green eyes and that placid, handsome face. Instead Alric now only saw large black orbs that seared with hate. The thing laughed as Alric approached, showing off the rows of sharp teeth that glinted like daggers in his mouth.

Alric glared down at the creature before raising his hand high. 'Time's up.' He said cruelly and brought it down across the things face.

* * *

'Anders...?' Isabela said softly as she stepped into the room. The mage didn't answer her.

'Anders, you need to... You need to slow down. We've looked everywhere and there is still no sign of him...' She said and placed her hand on his shoulder. Anders pulled away sharply and turned to glare at her. She took a few steps back as a blue light flickered briefly in his eyes. 'How can you say that?' He yelled. 'James is out there, probably in some prison cell and-'

'James? Who is James?' Isabela interrupted. 'Anders? What's going on here?'

The mage looked like he had just kicked a cat. 'Fuck!' he cursed loudly and slammed his fist down on the table.

'Look, I don't know what's going on but you'd better start giving me some answers! I'm just as worried about Garrett as you are!' the pirate yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

Anders sighed and turned towards her. He could swear that he saw a faint shimmer running down her cheek. 'Well firstly...' He began, 'It's not Garrett anymore.'

'What-'

'And secondly...' he said taking her arm and pulling her towards a chair. 'You might want to sit down, it's quite the story.'

'I knew there was something different about him. I just never imagined that it wasn't him anymore.' Isabela said staring out of the window.

'He's still there, in spirit. You've met him once before on the wounded coast.' Anders said.

'What? I don't thi-' she stopped as realization dawned. 'That day we went to rescue the Viscount's son... When he freaked out and slaughtered those Qunari. That was Garrett, wasn't it?'

Anders nodded. 'He comes out every now and then, especially when James is under a lot of emotional stress. But I think that being 'dead' has changed him. He's a lot more feral and barbaric... Even a little bit demonic.'

Isabela turned towards him, a sad look in her eyes. 'You to really are made for each other...'

Anders frowned at her. 'Why do you say that?'

Isabela smiled slightly. 'You both have a little bit of a split personality.' She chuckled. 'Must be one hell of a foursome.'

Anders wanted to snap at her for saying something like that but he didn't. He walked up and took her hand. 'Are you ok?'

She smiled widely and stood up. 'Of course! Why wouldn't I be?' she giggled and patted him on the shoulder. 'Silly mage.' She said and moved towards the door. She turned just before stepping through and looked at him. 'We'll find him, ok? We will bring him back.'

Anders gave her a small smile and a nod. She smiled back before turning towards the door and leaving.

Anders sighed and leaned against the chair. He raked his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes, thinking.

He stood there for a while before the door flew open again. Varric, Isabela and an awfully familiar looking young man burst into the clinic.

'Blondie!' Varric cried and rushed forward. 'We've found him!'

Anders nearly fell over. 'What! Where? How-' he stopped suddenly when he noticed the symbol on the strangers chest.

In a flash he had his staff in hand and pointed it threateningly at the young man. 'Why have you brought this templar into my home?' he yelled angrily. 'Why?'

'Blondie, relax!' Varric said and stepped in between the two. 'This young man is the recruit we rescued a few years back. Remember him?'

Anders frowned. 'Keran, right?'

The young man nodded. 'Hawke saved me from those crazed mages three years ago. He even defended me, a templar, in front of the Knight-Captain. I'll never forget what he did for me.'

'Yes yes but what has this got to do with finding James?'

'Blondie.' Varric said, glancing at Isabela.

'It's alright Varric, he told me the truth.' Isabela said from behind.

'All right then.'

'Listen! Can we focus?' Anders said loudly, his anger growing.

'Yes, of course, sorry. Keran here says that a certain Templar named Alric brought in a prisoner a few days ago.' Anders shuddered. Alric was mage-enemy number one. 'Now, at first nobody paid any attention but late last night there was some kind of accident. A few templars were slaughtered by a black-eyed demon. I think you know what that means.'

'Garrett...' Anders whispered. Varric nodded.

'I was delivering a letter to Ser Alric when I saw him for myself. He looked... different, but I knew it was him.'

Anders nodded. 'And then?'

'Well, after I was sent away I hid around the corner and listened. Apparently Alric has been petitioning the Divine to bring about something called the 'Tranquil solution'...'

Anders's eyes widened. He had heard rumours of this and had recently begun looking into it, but so far he hadn't been able to find any leads.

'...I don't know if he's been successful so far but he said something to his men about moving ahead of schedule. He ordered them to take the prisoner down into the old smuggling tunnels. I feared what they might do to him so I went straight to the Hanged Man to tell the dwarf.' The recruit said pointing to Varric.

'Did they say when they were taking him?' Anders asked urgently.

'Sometime tonight.'

'Let's go then! We only have one shot at this!' Anders said and rushed towards the door.

'Right behind you, Blondie. Right behind you.'

* * *

James opened his eyes slowly. The light that shone from all the torches made him shut them again quickly. He blinked a few time before finally keeping them open. He looked around and saw that he was in a type of cave or mine. His face felt stiff as if there was some kind of dried substance all over it. Tentatively he licked at his lips and tasted something salty. He reached up to wipe at his face but found that he couldn't move his arms away from his sides. He tilted his head down to see why and gasped. They were bound to the wall, as were his legs, middle and even his neck. He struggled but couldn't budge.

'It is useless to struggle, mage.' A voice said close beside him. 'Those cuffs are rune carved and reinforced with lyrium.'

James tried twisting his head around to see who spoke. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rather tall man wearing a uniform. The man stepped closer and fiddled with the cuffs that bound him.

'Quite the scene you pulled yesterday.' The man said calmly. James didn't say anything. 'You killed three of my men, you know?' the man continued but still James said nothing.

The man sighed and stepped back. 'Such a shame.'

From behind him there appeared four more men. Each was holding a long metal rode in their hands. One walked over and handed his rod to the leader of the group. He thanked the man and advanced on James, the remaining three following. As they approached the rods in their hands started to glow an ominous red.

The man to his left reached him first and placed the point of the rod against James's left shoulder. Numbness spread through him the moment it made contact with his skin. He winced as the numbness turned into a burning sensation.

Soon two of the other rods touched his right shoulder and chest. The burning the three brought together was overwhelming, making James cry out in pain. He gasped and tried to pull away but it was useless. He opened his eyes and looked up at the final man who had yet to add his burning touch. Upon quick glance James could see that the rod he held was slightly thicker and it bore some kind of symbol on its tip.

The man reached forward to touch it against his forehead. Time seemed to slow down as it drew nearer. James closed his eyes and saw flashes of memory, feeling a surge of emotion as each one passed. Happiness, sorrow, lust, anger, jealousy, shame. Each made their mark.

Suddenly there was a shockingly painful sensation between his eyes. He opened them and screamed as he had never screamed before.

* * *

**Hehe, ok I know what you're thinking... 'How the fuck is he gonna keep the story going with a tranquil lead?'**

**Stay tuned to find out ;P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait ;P**

**Here is chapter 16!**

**Ok it might seem a bit 'WTF is happening?' at first but stay with me ok? All will be explained later.**

**(don't hesitate to ask me anything if you don't get what's happening)**

**Enjoy! Read and Review please!**

* * *

'Nice eyes. I like the whole smoky possessed look.' A voice said over his shoulder.

James looked up briefly to see Jenny leaning over him. Her gaze was fixed on the piece of paper that lay before him.

'Is he part of the commission for that deal we landed yesterday?' she asked reaching down to slide the paper towards her.

'Um, no... I haven't started on that yet.' James said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Jenny frowned at him. 'You really do want to get fired, don't you?' she asked him, a hint of playful sarcasm in her voice. James looked up and smiled. He had always liked Jenny.

'I know, I'm sorry but this guy-' he said pointing to the sketch he had working on for the past hour, 'has been a bit of a distraction.'

Jenny glanced down at the picture once more. 'Well he's very nice, if you know what I mean?' she said with a mischievous grin. 'But perhaps it would be best if you get some actual work down. Your concepts are due next week.' She said and touched his shoulder.

James sighed. 'You're probably right.'

'Of course I'm right!' Jenny said slapping him softly on the arm. 'See you later James.'

'Bye Jenny.' James said and turned back to his desk. He picked up the picture and studied the face before him. Fair skin, marred only by a faint scar on his jaw. Dirty blond hair pulled back messily. Large golden brown eyes pulled into a slight glare, a wispy blue smoke coiling from them. Jenny was right, he did look possessed.

James drew in a deep breath before setting the page down again. 'Who are you?' he whispered to the stranger who he felt he knew so well.

* * *

The day dragged by with its usual monotony. James tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he kept on being distracted by the most random thoughts. He saw all these characters dance before his eyes and before long he would find himself sketching them. There was a dwarf with some blinding chest hair, a rather sultry looking pirate, a ginger chick with a sword and shield, two slight figures with pointy ears and a young woman with long dark hair and a staff. All these people seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't quite place them.

The blond man from before featured more often than the others. James had about three different drawings of him before he finally got up to go home.

Jenny came by to ask if he wanted to join her for some drinks but he lied and said that he wasn't feeling too great. She looked a bit sad but quickly put on a smile and said that she hoped he'd feel better soon.

James felt a little guilty at first but as he made his way to his apartment he really did start to feel terrible.

After a quick dinner and a long, hot shower he decided to go to bed. As he walked to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water he caught his reflection in the hall mirror. He gasped and nearly tripped over his own feet. The face staring back at him wasn't his face.

He walked up to the glass and placed his hand on the surface. 'What the hell?' he asked in disbelief, but his reflection didn't open its mouth as it should have. Instead it smirked at him.

'Don't you recognize your better half James?' a voice asked. James spun around searching for the speaker but found nobody. He was alone in the corridor. He turned slowly back to the reflection. The figure chuckled.

'That surprised to see me? Awww, I just got all warm and fuzzy inside.' It said, faking a sweet and innocent look.

'Who are you? How-'

'Sweet Andraste...' the figure cut him off, 'You seriously don't remember anything do you?' it asked with a sigh. 'They really screwed this up...' it whispered to itself.

'Who screwed what up? Holy shit... I must be dreaming or high or dead or-'

'Dead isn't far from the truth, but it's not quite there... yet'

'What do you mean?'

The shadowy reflection sighed. 'You really want me to explain everything? That's quite a bit of info...'

James nodded slowly, not quite sure how he was talking to a person in his mirror and not freaking out about it. Somehow he felt it was quite...normal.

'Fuck... It's like de ja vu...' The person grumbled. 'Well, were to start?'

James shrugged and leaned forward against the wall, waiting for the story that would most likely blow his mind.

* * *

'So... All these people I've been seeing in my mind are real?' James asked. He was sitting on the floor now because he was having difficulty standing and processing everything that the man in his mirror was saying.

'Jip. You've been living in a different world for the past 3 years. Well to tell you the truth... You still are.'

'What's that supposed to mean? I'm obviously not there anymore.' James asked, a bit taken aback by the comment.

'Well yes, you're not in Kirkwall... in spirit. But your, our, body is still there.'

James didn't know how to react to that. Up until that moment he had found it rather easy to believe what this 'spirit' or whatever was saying to him but now he found it a little hard.

'How is that even possible? I'm sitting right here on my apartment floor, not in some dream world.'

The figure suddenly burst out laughing. 'Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are.'

James eyed the shadow. 'Explain yourself!' He commanded, his frustration getting the better of him.

'You, my friend, are trapped within the Fade.'

* * *

'What's wrong with him?' one of the Templars asked as he prodded the unconscious , floating body of the mage they had just made Tranquil. All who were present had seen the ritual done before and never had this happened. Usually the mage would scream so loudly that it would shatter the occasional window, had they been in the Gallows, and then he/she would slump against the chains that held him/her in place before waking a few hours later as a mindless tranquil.

The scream wasn't supposed to kill the one templar who had been standing a little too close, the chains weren't supposed to melt clean off his wrists and the mage wasn't supposed to be floating in mid-air. Something had clearly gone wrong.

Alric moved closer to inspect the body a bit more closely when he heard the commotion in the tunnel. Men and women were yelling, some screaming, as they were attacked by some unknown force.

'Secure the door! Ready for battle!' Alric barked at those Templars who stood around him. He glanced briefly at the floating mage before pulling free his sword and turning towards the commotion and preparing for the impending conflict.

* * *

'Why would Templars use these tunnels?' Isabela asked as they hurried along.

'Lyrium smuggling. The sods are addicted to the stuff, remember?' Varric replied.

'Ah, of course.'

'Would you two be quiet? I think I hear something up ahead.' Anders whispered harshly as he slowed his pace.

'Sorry.' Isabela whispered sheepishly, causing Anders to roll his eyes.

The party, consisting of Anders, Varric, Isabela, Merril, Fenris and Aveline, crept forward slowly, not wanting to alert anyone of their presence. Tentatively Fenris peaked around the corner. 'About five or six armed Templars. I can't see them too clearly, the light's really weak.' He whispered back to the others. 'They seem to be guarding a door.'

'You think James may be behind it?' Anders asked, his voice straining.

'There's no way to know for certain, mage.' Fenris replied, emphasizing the last word, 'but there is a possibility.'

'Either way, it's the only path to take so let's stop wasting time and get going.' Varric whispered. There was nodding all around. Varric noted a bluish glow in Anders's eyes as he did.

Aveline and Fenris stepped out of the shadows first, both brandishing their blades as they charged. Isabela wrapped herself in darkness and appeared behind the startled Templars, delivering crippling backstabs. Varric let Bianca sing and grunted in triumph as she hit her targets expertly. Merril cast curses and hex's to slow and weaken the remaining foes while Anders stepped in to cause some damage with a few fireballs. Soon the group was panting with effort but it paid off in the end when the last Templar hit the ground.

Swiftly Anders advanced on the door and made to yank it open when he heard someone call out from the other side. He turned briefly to the others. 'Get ready. We're not done yet.' He said before kicking the door open.

They stormed the room, each member engaging a target. Anders made to attack the one standing at the back of the group, obviously the leader, when he froze in his tracks. At the far end of the room someone was floating. The floating was what had drawn his initial attention but as he gazed at the odd sight he saw the state that the person was in. He was only wearing tattered, rag-like pants. Blood, dry as well as fresh, covered most of his exposed skin. Horrible burns and cuts marred his flesh, especially on his chest and upper arms. His dark hair was slick with blood and sweat.

A pang shot through Anders as he realized who this person was. Pain boiled up from inside as he stared at the horrifying scene. He gasped as his eyes fell on James's forehead. There sat an angry red symbol he knew all too well.

Anders could feel his soul shatter.

* * *

**So to summarize: The templars did the whole Rite thingy but it went hay-wire because of James and Garrett's 'situation'. James is now trapped in the Fade (his mind creating a type of 'safe zone' in the form of his old life) and Garrett is trying to get him to remember everything so that he can get out. Oh and his body is slowly dying because it can't take the beating that it's getting (mentally and physically) so there is a bit of a time limit...**

**Anders and the gang have stormed the smuggling tunnels in search of James, not knowing that it might already be to late and have engaged the Templars. Our favourite Apostate has also just discovered the fate of his beloved James. (expect some violent 'Justice' in the near future)**

**So what's next? Blood, guts, rage, death, sacrifice and more 0_o**

**Stay tuned!**

**P.S: Thanx Bonkz and Jinx for offering to run down the steet naked for me ;P Appreciate it *hugs***


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, but I accidentally used up the entire months Internet bundle *sheepish grin***

**So here's the update. Enjoy Xx**

* * *

'So... 'we' are in a coma?'

Garrett thought for a moment. 'Basically, yes. And if we don't get out of it soon... well, I think you can figure that one out on your own, yes?'

James swallowed. 'Right... So what do we do?'

Garrett didn't answer.

'Hello? Did you hear me?' James asked after a minute.

'I did... But I'm afraid I don't really know.' Garrett said, looking oddly embarrassed. 'I just thought I should at least try to get you up to speed and then we work our way from there.'

James stared at the man in the mirror. 'Seriously? You spin this whole tale and then you don't know how to get me out?'

Garrett rolled his eyes. 'Touchy touchy...' he breathed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Listen, for now just stay in your 'hovel' or whatever this is. Don't go out there because chances are that the people are most likely... demons.'

'Okay, fine I'll-' he stopped. 'Demons? Are you kidding me?'

'Um... no.'

James raked his fingers through his hair and rested his head in his hands. 'So... everyone at the office? Even Jenny?'

'Chances are high, especially with this Jenny person. She's someone close to you, right?'

'Kinda... I've actually been considering a relationship, there've been some signals.'

'There you have it then... Desire Demon.'

'Wha- Oh who gives a shit... Fine, I'll stay here.'

'Good boy. I'll be here, in the mirror... thinking.'

James sighed loudly. 'I'm going to go sleep now... Or at least try to.'

'Sweet dreams.' Garrett whispered, 'Or not.' He added with a grin.

James flashed him a glare before turning the corner. 'Wait, how do I know you're not a demon?' he called from the other room.

'Oh you flatter me, James.'

Garrett could practically hear James frown at this, making him grin again. He turned slowly away from the scene before him to face the reality of the situation. The strange green sky swirled high above, thunder and lightning crackled across it. The twisted plant life that surrounded him swayed violently in the strong gusts of wind that howled through. Garrett walked forward, kicking one of the many demon corpses that littered the ground out of his way. He glanced back over his shoulder at the floating window into James's apartment. He sighed deeply.

'How am I going to get you out of this...?' he whispered softly to the wind.

* * *

It was deathly quiet in the cavernous room. The only sound was the occasional sob that came either from Merrill or Isabela. The two women stood holding each other as they cried over the loss of their leader and friend, even though he wasn't actually gone. Isabela was a bit taken aback by her display of sorrow, but as she watched the tiny elf break down she couldn't help herself. She let all her worries, doubts and fears stream down her cheeks, promising that she would drink herself into a stupor later.

Fenris was standing against the wall, obviously trying to look unfazed, but in between the tears Isabela could see him shivering. Aveline stood next to Varric. The two were gazing in silence at the two figures on the ground a few feet away.

Anders, his face splattered with Templar blood, was cradling an unconscious James. He sat there, softly stroking the scarred face as tears fell from his eyes. Varric walked forward then, but he stopped when Anders flashed him a fierce look, the blue rage of Justice burning in his tear stained face. The dwarf turned to the left and caught sight of the lead Templars body. A piece of parchment was crumpled in his stiff hand.

'Anders... We need to move him away from here. He needs to get treatment for those wounds.' Aveline whispered. Anders raised his face to her, glanced back down at James before nodding. In a swift, unnatural motion he stood, holding James tightly in his arms.

'Lead on then.'

* * *

'Would someone please get her out of here?' Anders yelled. Aveline moved forward and pulled a distraught Leandra out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The sobbing was muted now, but only just.

'Anything we can do?' Varric asked, stepping towards the bed where Anders worked.

'Um...' Anders began, to distracted to really focus on the dwarf.

'We'll just leave you to it then.' Varric said softly before shepherding the others from the room. Isabela pulled back however.

'I'm staying.' She whispered and walked over to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

'Anders, pass me that cloth and water.'

The mage looked up at her, about to protest, when he saw the tear run down her cheek. He sighed and handed her the cloth and bowl of water.

Silently the two worked. Isabela gently scrubbing the filth and blood away, while Anders went about healing the most severe injuries and placing poultices on the minor ones.

It was well past midnight by the time they finished. Isabela went about gathering all the left over supplies as Anders tucked a blanket around James. He then bent forward and placed a light kiss on the man's forehead. Isabela saw this and couldn't help but feel a stab of pain and jealousy. Anders turned towards her then.

'You love him, don't you?' she whispered.

'With everything inside me...' Anders replied.

Isabela closed her eyes, blinking away tears. She wanted to kick herself for trying to back away from James when they could have been together. Now she had lost him.

'Be there for him... Give him what I can't, ok?' she said, her voice cracking.

Anders watched her carefully, 'I'll try, Isabela... But with Justice-'

'Promise me, Anders.' She interrupted. 'Promise that you won't ever hurt him.'

After a short pause Anders nodded. 'I promise.'

Isabela gave him a tight smile. 'Goodnight, Anders.' She said before turning towards the door.

'Goodbye, James.' She whispered before stepping out.

* * *

Anders stared at the door for a few moments, feeling slightly guilty. He'd known that James and Isabela had been intimate but he never suspected that Isabela had actual romantic feelings for the man. He took a deep breath before turning back to the bed.

James looked so peaceful.

Anders winced at this thought when he caught sight of the mark on James's forehead. _He's always going to be peaceful from now on..._

As Anders sat down on the edge of the bed he recalled the night of Karl's death. He remembered the frantic manner with which Karl had begged him to take his life, to end the suffering that is Tranquillity.

A shiver ran down his spine as he considered the same fate for James. He suppressed a sob as he tried to picture life without him. Yet, as he cursed himself for even daring to think about it he reached into his jacket with an unsteady hand and pulled out the knife he kept there. The blade gleamed wickedly in the light of the candles that stood nearby. Shaking, he raised the blade high.

_What did I do to deserve all this pain...? What did he do to end up here?_

Suddenly he slammed his empty fist down on the bed in frustration and threw the knife across the room, before leaning down next to James, silent tears streaming down his face. Soon a fitful sleep took him.

* * *

The sun was streaming in through one of the windows when Anders suddenly sat up. He groaned as the sudden movement caused his head to throb. He turned slowly to look at James. The young mage still slept peacefully.

Anders stood slowly and walked into the bathroom. He bent to pick up the bucket of water that stood near the door, using it to fill the basin. He then proceeded to wash his hair and face before rinsing his mouth with one of the herbal mixtures in the bathroom cabinet.

As he was tying his hair back a thought came to him.

The night Karl had died he had become aware again... This was impossible, seeing as nobody had ever been able to reverse the effects of the rite of Tranquillity. Anders recalled that Karl had mumbled something about Anders bringing a piece of the Fade into this world. Anders had dismissed this notion at the time but now as he thought about it he finally understood what had happened.

'That's it!' he said loudly to himself as he entered the bedroom once more, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

'You sure this will work, Blondie?' Varric asked with a sceptical expression.

'It has to.' Anders answered simply.

'But-'

'But what?' Anders said loudly. 'We have nothing to loose...'

Varric sighed, yet nodded. 'You're right. It's better than doing nothing.'

Anders turned to Merrill. 'You ready?'

The little elf nodded. 'Just say when.'

'Very well. Let's get our boss back.'

* * *

He knocked tentatively on the surface of the mirror. 'Hey, Garrett? You there?'

No reply came. James frowned. He was starting to consider the possibility that he might have imagined the whole conversation he had had with the mirror.

A sudden cough nearly had him through the roof. 'Fuck, Garrett... Don't scare me like that!'

Garrett raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't realize you had a fear of coughs, so I apologize.' He bowed dramatically.

James gave him a blank look.

'You rang?'

James stared at him for a while before speaking. 'Yes... I wanted to ask if it was ok to leave yet?'

Garrett frowned. 'It's not ok to leave... EVER.' He said, emphasizing the last word.

'But what about work?'

'You obviously didn't grasp the whole convo we had last night... This isn't real! There is no job to do! Jjust stay here, it'll be the safest. At least for now...'

James sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck like he mostly did when embarrassed. 'I'm sorry... It's just so difficult to grasp.'

'Ha!' Garrett laughed, 'You should have seen yourself three years ago! You blew up a cupboard and half a bed!'

James looked shocked. 'What? Really?'

'Jip.'

'Wow...'

It was quiet for a moment. 'So now what?'

'I don't know... Read a book or something?' Garrett said, waving a hand dismissively, before disappearing.

James stared at his own reflection for a while, briefly thinking that he saw a large red sun tattooed on his forehead. He blinked and it was gone.

* * *

The phone ringing suddenly made him jump for the hundredth time that day. Taking a deep breath he reached out and picked up the receiver.

'Hello?'

'James! Where were you today?'

It was Jenny.

'Oh, um Hi Jenny.'

'Hi? That's all you have to say? The boss is furious!'

'I'm sorry Jen, but something... came up.'

Jenny sighed loudly. 'I'm coming other there to sort you out. You can't keep doing this!'

James swallowed. 'You're coming here? Um, I don-'

'See you soon.' She interrupted and hung up.

'Jenny wai- Fuck!' James cursed loudly.

'What was that all about?' Garrett asked from across the room.

'It's Jenny, she's coming here... Now.'

'Shit.' Garrett mumbled. 'You need to get out of here.'

'Ok, but where do I go?'

'Anywhere that isn't here.'

James moved to the door but hesitated. 'But what about you? How will I find you again?'

'Don't you worry about that, just go-' he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

'James? You there?'

'Shit, she's here already!' James whispered harshly.

'James?' she called again, her tone a bit louder.'

'Don't open the door.' Garrett said softly.

'And then what? I just wait for her to go away?'

'James! Open this door! NOW!' Jenny shrieked, her voice taking on an unnatural edge. A strange pinkish glow appeared around the edges of the door.

'The demon is losing patience.' Garrett whispered, a worried look on his face. 'James you need-'

The door suddenly splintered, debris scattering everywhere. James raised his arm to shield his face, just as 'Jenny' stepped into the apartment.

'Hello James. Oh and you to Garrett.'

* * *

***sigh* I feel like it's taking forever to get this story going... But there you have it (for now)**

**Thanx for reading and don't hesitate to raise any objections or suggestions, I'd love to hear from you.**

**R&R**

**P.S: For those who are waiting for James and Anders to finally get together, the wait is almost over ;P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait (if there even were people who were waiting...)**

**Bit more lengthy than most of the chapters (which is good I guess ;P) **

**Hope it's a good read! Oh, and btw the end of the chapter might not make sense so I'll put a bit of an explanation at the bottom.**

* * *

James absently rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away the fogginess. He struggled to remember recent events, but everything seemed all a blur. He could recall the previous day; him going to work, drawing all those random characters as well as the man with the glowing eyes and then him going home and falling asleep

"Hey Jamie! You having fun?" A female voice suddenly said beside him.

He turned to see Jenny sitting next to him in what seemed to be a plush cubicle. He glanced at his surroundings briefly before realising that they were in a club of some kind. Behind him lights were flashing and loud thumping music suddenly bombarded his eardrums.

James looked back at Jenny who was gazing at him eagerly. "Um, yeah I suppose so... Have I been drinking?" he asked as he became aware of the dryness in his mouth.

Jenny giggled. "See for yourself." She said and motioned towards the table in front of them. Empty bottles, cans, glasses and mugs were strewn across its surface. James raised his eyebrows in shock.

_Those empty bottles weren't there a moment ago..._  
He glanced from the table back at Jenny, just in time to see a faint purple glint in her eye. She smiled widely as if nothing was wrong and stood.

"Dance with me?" she asked, striking a pose meant to win him over. It was hot, James had to admit, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off. The more he tried to think about it, the more his mind fogged over. Jenny, obviously growing impatient, reached out and grabbed his arm. "Come on!" she said loudly over the music and pulled him forward towards the dance floor.  
As they moved they passed a large mirror on one of the walls. James looked briefly over at his reflection. He pulled his fingers through his hair, which were longer than he remembered, before continuing. He turned away just in time to miss what seemed to be a frantic person pounding on the mirror, from the other side.

* * *

Garrett screamed and called out to James but his efforts were useless. Garrett had discovered that a partition existed here in the Fade that kept his consciousness separate from James, which in effect prevented him from helping James at all. He had stood there helplessly as 'Jenny' knocked James unconscious and dragged him away. 'She' had flashed Garrett a wicked grin just before they disappeared. It took him ages to find the demon again, seeing as he could only use mirror like surfaces to look into James' view of the Fade.

He cursed and slammed his fist against the cool surface of the floating window in front of him. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a solution but nothing he tried seemed to work. He was still just a mere mage, not some powerful Fade spirit.

He slowly sank to his knees as he watched James dancing with demons. He sat there for what seemed to be hours but were in fact just a few minutes, when he suddenly felt a powerful flux of magical energy somewhere close by.

* * *

Anders winced as his vision returned. He gasped as pain shot through his body, making him double over. Ever since Justice had become part of him, the latter always took over whenever Anders entered the Fade. Usually Anders would just let go and allow the possession but this time he resisted. Justice didn't like this however, which was why Anders was in such pain.

Softly, in between grunts and gasps, he begged the spirit to let him go, to let him find James. The spirit didn't relent, only pushed harder. Anders cried out as another wave of pain swept over him.  
'Justice, please...?' he moaned, 'I need to do this I-' he stopped to catch his breath. 'I need... him... back...' he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Anders drew in a deep breath, almost like he had been suffocating and then gave a sigh of relief and rolled over onto his back. He lay there breathing deeply for a few moments when everything suddenly went black.

Anders didn't react at first, too stunned to process the situation but then he cursed and struggled and screamed when he realized what had happened. He had let his guard down just for a moment and Justice had taken that moment to grab hold and push Anders into that dark place where he always went whenever the spirit took over.

"Justice! JUSTICE!" he screamed, fighting with renewed vigour, now just from the opposite side of the battlefield seeing as HE was fighting to take possession of their body now. He felt his magic flare and for a moment he was back in control but Justice quickly pushed him out again.

"No!" Anders yelled and flared his magic again, but nothing happened. He tried again, stronger this time yet still no results. He cried out and sent every last bit of power out in hopes of gaining some foothold.

Warmth suddenly bloomed in his side, followed by a sharp pain. He gasped, shutting his eyes to the sudden sting. When he opened them again he was back in control. He blinked rapidly in the light and faintly saw the outline of a person standing in front of him. As his vision adjusted he realized that it was Garrett.

The mage smiled slyly at him before pulling something out of Anders' side. Pain flared once more making Anders wince and groan. He glanced down to see blood seeping through his clothes. Garrett chuckled, making Anders look at him again.

"Sorry about that." he said, motioning towards the wound. "Couldn't have old stick-in-the-mud running the show now could we?"

"You stabbed me to get rid of Justice?" Anders asked dumbstruck. "How the hell did you know that would work?"

"Well, honestly, I didn't know what to do... It seemed fun though, so I just kinda did it,"  
Anders gaped at the man before him, but winced as the wound reminded him of its presence.

"'Oh, I should probably fix that right?" Garrett asked.

"You think?" Anders said sarcastically, wincing again.

Garrett grinned before quickly tending to Anders. When he finished he stood back.

"So I take you're here to help James, right?"

Anders nodded.

"Good, because I need some help."

* * *

As they walked briskly towards the window, Garrett explained the situation to Anders.

"He doesn't remember us?" Anders asked, his stomach clenching.

"No, but I don't think it's permanent. The demons are meddling with his mind and I fear that the longer they do the more permanent it will become."

Anders felt some relief at this, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Ah, here we are." Garrett said then before stopping in front of a square shaped floating mirror. As Anders approached images began to form within the floating window. He saw flashing lights, moving figures and felt the steady thumping of music. The scene reminded him of that night in the Hanged Man when James had used that strange musical orb of his to create what he called a 'Night Club'. He smiled when he remembered the awkward shuffling of everyone in the pub at first before the drinks started flowing and everyone just let go and moved naturally to the strange yet hypnotic beat. He suddenly ached for James again.

"Where is he?" Anders asked, scanning the people in the crowd. Garrett stared at the dancers for a moment before pointing. "There, with the demon."

Anders looked to where Garrett pointed and caught sight of James. He was dancing closely with a young woman, or at least she appeared to be a young woman but Anders could see through her guise.

"What do we do?" Anders asked, turning to Garrett.

"I... don't know..." Garrett said looking away. "The partition keeps me from helping him." Anders turned away to look back at James. He raised his hand and placed it on the mirror. He expected it to feel cold but instead he felt as if he had just placed his hand in a pool of water. He looked up to find that his hand had actually passed through the surface.

"Garrett! Look!" he exclaimed. Garrett's eyes grew large.

"Of course... The partition keeps ME out, only me. You have to go in there and get him to safety. But remember, you can't bring him back here, the partition won't allow it."

Anders nodded, but hesitated in moving. "And then what? If I take him back like this he will be Tranquil."

"Shit, forgot about that..." Garrett turned and kicked a stone out of the way. He walked on in frustration before finally turning back to Anders.

"What was your plan? What did you plan to do once you got here?'" he asked the blond.  
Anders almost fell over. "How could I forget?" he said loudly.

"Forget what?"

"Remember that night when we first met? You came with me to free a fellow mage. We found him in the Chantry, but we were too late."

"Ah yes, Karl, right?"

Anders nodded. "Do you recall his reaction to Justice?"

Garrett thought for a moment. "He became aware again, almost as if the Rite never happened."  
Anders nodded eagerly, waiting for Garrett to put all the pieces together.

"A Fade spirit... That's what we need." Garrett said softly. "But where do we find one? They aren't as common as demons you know..."

"I know." Anders agreed, "But it's the only plan we have."

Garrett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You go in there and help James.'"He said after a while, "I'll stay here and try to find who we're looking for."

Anders nodded once and turned to move through the mirror, but he stopped and looked over at Garrett. "Thank you."

Garrett smirked. "Get going." He said simply and turned away.  
Anders shook his head, smiling slightly before plunging through the cold silvery surface.

* * *

The music was starting to get to him. Usually he loved the deep bass droning in the background but now it was just giving him a headache. Jenny pranced all around him, giggling and singing along to certain songs.

After a while she noticed his change in mood and pulled him away from the crowd.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

"I don't know, I jus-" he started to say, but he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. The touch felt strange, yet familiar. He turned to see who it was, but Jenny pulled him forward. She looked different.

"Jen-"

"Silence, mortal!" she said in a loud voice, drowning out the music.

James was taken aback by her sudden change. He craned his neck to see who had pissed her off like this and when his gaze fell on the man standing just a few feet away, his jaw dropped. It was the one with the glowing eyes.

_Well, they aren't glowing right now, but..._

"Get away from her James." The man said in a calm voice and held out his hand. "We have to leave here, now."

"How dare you come here mage and try to take him away? He is mine!" Jenny shrieked, leaving the club in a chilling silence. James glanced around and saw that the place was empty and the music was dead.

The blond man took a step towards him, which made Jenny hiss and dig her nails into his arm.  
"Get off me!" James said loudly and pulled himself free of her grasp. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"This isn't real James. I know you can feel it."

James frowned in confusion, yet a part of him knew that this man was right. All night he had had a strange feeling about this place, about Jenny. He turned to ask her something but stopped when he saw her. Gone was Jenny and in her place stood a strange creature with twisted horns and flaming purple hair. Its eyes were pitch black.

James gasped and took a few steps away from it. The stranger moved forwards to stand in between them almost as if he wanted to shield James from whatever it was that was standing there.  
James stared at the figure in front of him, noticing for the first time the strange clothes the man wore. The feathery fluffiness on his shoulders were what drew his attention first but it soon shifted to the staff-like thing he held in his hand. It seemed to be glowing.

"James, get back." He said in that same calm voice.

_How can he stay so relaxed? That thing is freaking me out!_

"Leave demon! You have no claim on this man!" The stranger said loudly.

The 'demon' only laughed at this. "Silly child." It said, scolding him like a teacher would. "You do not have the strength to face US!"

Three more of those purple haired females emerged from the shadows.

"This mortal drips with desire in a way that we have not seen in ages. The feast he provides is delicious and we would not see our delight come to an end." The four of them said in unison  
"Lay down your arms and we will let you leave this place alive." One of them said in a sweet voice, but one of the others pushed past her. "Wait... Do you feel that?" she asked her 'sisters'.  
"His desire for this mortal increases by the second. Desire to save him, to protect and care for him." They all gave a moan of seeming pleasure, the ones eyes rolling back, another licking her lips.

"You could rather stay here with us, with him and be happy together... Forever." The leader said wickedly. The blond stranger didn't reply.

"We know what awaits him if he should return. We can feel his ties with the Fade weakening, but if you stay here we can fix him, keep him safe."

The blond tried to speak, but he caught himself.

"It is what you want, isn't it?"

The blond lowered his staff and looked and the floor and whispered ever so softly that James barely heard him. "With all my heart..."

The cluster of demons each broke out in large toothy grins. James looked from them to the man. The anguish he saw in the man's eyes caused a knot to form in his stomach.

"Wait." He said softly and walked closer. The demons shifted their eyes between the two men, but they said nothing.

James reached forward and touched the blondes shoulder. "Who are you?'"he asked, turning the man to face him. "And why do I feel as if I know you?"

The man smiled slightly and reached out to stroke James's cheek. He then whispered something in an unfamiliar language and then there was a flash of bright light. The demons shrieked and hissed but James could not see them for the light had blinded him.

A firm hand suddenly grasped his and he felt himself being pulled along at a brisk pace. Slowly his vision returned. It was the man who was pulling him. They were outside now in an abandoned street that seemed to flicker and waver like a mirage.

"So this is what your world looks like?" the man asked as they ran. James thought the question was a bit odd. "Of course, how else would it look?"

The man smiled then, but James saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"Firstly, we need to get away from those Desire Demons. After that... I'm not sure."

James glanced back over his shoulder to see two of the demons following them.

_Where are the others?_

His question was answered soon after when the missing demons rounded a corner in front of them.

They skidded to a halt and took off across the street, demons fast on their heels.

* * *

Garrett had just about given up. He tried everything, he even shot up a short prayer but no one came to his aid. He had watched through the mirror as Anders confronted the demons and now watched the chase through shop windows and those tiny mirrors on the large metal chariots that dotted the side of the road.

A feeling of helplessness came over him, a feeling that he hadn't felt since he was a child. In a fit of frustration he ran at the mirror, pounding against it, trying anything just to get through and help.  
He would never say it out loud but he had come to care for the man who shared his body. He had watched with a bit of pride as James developed into a powerful, if a bit naive, mage. Now some kind of primal instinct to protect him had kicked in and he didn't know how.

He slammed against the mirror a few more times before giving up and falling to the ground. He sat there in miserable abandon until he heard James cry out in pain.  
Red fire ignited in his eyes as he stood and faced the mirror. With a flick of his wrist the entire thing went up in flames. Garrett tilted his head slightly to the side as its surface started to ripple. Slowly it parted in the middle and then like a curtain on a stage it parted, revealing James and Anders trapped in a dead end, the demons surrounding them. One of them was trying to pull James away, her claws dug into his flesh.

Garrett stepped through the opening and emerged on the other side. In a flash his was right behind the demon closest to him. A wet crunch sounded as he plunged his fist through her back, shattering her spine. She gave a brief shrill cry before collapsing.

The remaining three turned to him in shock, before shrieking at the loss of their sister. Two of them sped towards him, claws raised high. Garrett made quick work of them.

He then turned his attention to the last demon, the one who had been pretending to be Jenny. He stopped however as he saw what she was doing. Anders lay on the floor, his eyes closed and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. James was suspended in the air, the demon holding him up by his neck. He was choking.

"One more step and he dies. And don't even try to cast something at Me." the demon said menacingly, "My reflexes are faster than yours."

Garrett paused and then lowered his hands. The fire in his eyes slowly went out.  
"Good boy." The demon said with a smile. "Now take the blonde one and leave." She commanded.

Garrett looked from her, to Anders and then to James. "I can't do that."

"If you want your friend to live-"

"He's not my friend." Garrett interrupted. "He is me..."

"What?" the demon asked, confusion dancing across her face.

"We are one and the same being, just different aspects. His wants are my wants, his needs my needs." Garrett paused. "His desires, my desires." He finished.

The demon smiled at this. "Oh, I see what you're getting at. Do you propose an exchange?"  
Garrett hesitated but then he heard James gasp. "I do." He said quickly. "Me for him. Oh and the blonde goes free too."

Right at that moment Anders sat up. "Garrett, wait..." he began, but stopped, being too weak to talk.

"Hush handsome and let the grown-ups talk." Garrett said with a grin. "It's for the best." He added softly.

The demon stared at Garrett for a moment. "I can taste your desires." She said licking her lips and moaning softly. "And on the plus side I can get a little revenge for my sisters if I take you."  
Garrett nodded. "Whatever you want, just let them go."

She grinned. "Very well." She said and let go of James. He fell to the floor gasping and coughing. Anders crawled over to him and slowly the two of them stood. "Leave! NOW!" the demon ordered and as she said it the entire cityscape around them seemed to dim before disappearing all together and being replaced by the default backdrop of the Fade.

James jerked up straight all of a sudden, a light flashing behind his eyes. He screamed then so loudly that it hurt Garrett's ears. When he stopped he glanced around frantically but soon stopped as he took in his surroundings. He looked at Anders and then at Garrett, double taking when he saw the latter.

"Garrett? What's going on? Where are the Templars? How-" he stopped suddenly then as all his memories came together, the situation finally making sense.

"Garrett!' he called, 'Don't do this! We can take her, together!"

Garrett smiled. "Glad to have you back."

"Come on! Let's get out of here! Destroy her!"

"James... You're still Tranquil out there. If you leave you'll become a vegetable." Garrett said sadly. "That is why I have to do this."

"But-"

"Shhhhh, it'll be ok. You'll see." Garrett said with a wink and walked over to the demon. "Anders, take care of him, ok?"

The blonde nodded weakly.

Garrett smiled then, a truly brilliant smile and moved forward to embrace the waiting demon. James could swear he saw a tear run down the mage's face as he folded his arms around her.  
Then everything went white.

* * *

James faintly heard the demon scream as if in pain but it sounded very far off. He was aware of Anders by his side but other than that his senses didn't register anything at all.  
Then a voice spoke to him and he recognised it to be Garrett.

"Live long and live free, my friend." He said and James felt warmth spread through his body.

"Don't get too lonely without me now." He said in a playful manner.

"Garrett-" James began but the voice interrupted him. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. You have a lot a trouble that lies ahead and it would be best for you to focus on that. I'm sorry that I won't be there to help you but I must go."

"Garrett," James started softly, "what about my situation?"

Even though James couldn't see Garrett he knew the man was smiling. "Your Tranquillity has been reversed so go on and be with those you love. Be sure to enjoy that mage of yours you lucky devil."

"Garrett, I-"

"You talk too much, you know?" Garrett said with a chuckle. "Goodbye, my brother."

"Garrett wait!" James called. "Garrett! Garrett!" he called out to the fading light but no reply came.

Anders awoke to the sound of frantic babbling and fussing. He lifted his head slowly, still a bit weak.

"Anders? Are you ok? What happened? Where's James?"

"I don't know he-" he began but was interrupted by a string of gasps coming from all around him.  
He turned to see James slowly open his eyes. He shot up from the chair he had been sitting in and moved forward quickly, stopping right in front of the bed. "James? Are you there? Please tell me it's you." Anders begged softly as he grasped James' hand.

There was a moment of silence.

"Your hands are cold." James whispered.

Anders raised his head, tears springing from his eyes. The entire room erupted with joyful exclamations and cheering.

James smiled slightly and raised his head towards Anders. He then pressed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Thank you."

* * *

**So James is finally back (yay! :D) and the romance with Anders has now officially taken root, so future chapters might get a bit... -wicked grin-**

**Anyway, I said I would explain. Basically they needed a Fade spirit to counter the Rite (like what happened with Karl and Justice) but Garrett couldn't find one. In a last attempt to save James and Anders, Garrett decides to sacrifice himself to buy them more time (he kinda blows himself and the demon up). This act of self-sacrifice changes him into one of the benevolent spirits of the Fade, a spirit of Humility. (wow... sounds so corny now...)**

**I'm sure you can put the rest together on your own ;P. Not really the ending I envisioned for Garrett but so be it. (maybe we'll see him again someday)**

**Hmmm, stay tuned for more!**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so just a small update chapter, (barely 1000 words) but it's better than nothing I guess ;P**

**A/N: I just thought I might drabble a bit about the goings on after the whole gang had left Anders and James alone after their return. (Nothing steamy, so don't get your hopes up... yet ;P)**

**I'd also like to thank PizzaRanger for such a great review! I just got back from holiday, so I couldn't write anything and I've been wanting to thank you for quite a while. It's readers like you that make it worth the effort *hugs* So THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy this little nibble and I'll write some more soon!**

**R&R**

* * *

Anders lay staring at the ceiling, something he found himself doing a lot these days, yet this time it was not the one he usually stared at. Silently he traced the lines that spread across its surface trying to pass the time. Sleep was once again proving to be elusive.

He turned his head to the side to look at the sleeping figure next to him. James breathed deeply as he slumbered dreamlessly. Anders smiled slightly as he watched. He traced the lines of James' face with his eyes, moving from his chin along his jaw and up to his cheek bones. James looked very thin, if a bit sickly. His time in the Templar dungeon had really done a number on his handsome face.

Anders sighed softly as his eyes caught a glimpse of the red mark on James' forehead. Even though it was dark and the mark was mostly concealed by his long dark hair, Anders could see it clearly.

For most it was a symbol of religion, the mark of the Maker, but for Anders it was only a reminder of the pain and injustice that plagued their world, especially now that it sat upon James' head.

Pale blue light started to flicker in the dark room as his thoughts brought on a rage that threatened to over take him. He sat up swiftly, his hands grasping the sides of his head. Breathing deeply he tried to calm himself but it proved difficult. Sweat had formed and was running down his face and back. He twisted to the side, letting his legs hang down the edge of the bed. His hair had come undone and hung wildly around his face. He winced as pain shot through his head, Justice clearly not liking the fact that he was resisting. The spirit had been absent since they had had their little 'episode' in the Fade the previous day. Anders had been grateful for the brief respite.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, making him spin around with unnatural speed and grasp the wrist tightly.

Tired but concerned eyes gazed at him from within the darkness.

"Anders? Are you alright?" James asked in a low voice.

The blonde stared at him for a moment with those raging blue eyes before they flickered and reverted back to the deep golden brown that signalled the spirits departure.

"Yes. I am now." Anders replied softly and released his grip.

"You know... If you had wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked." James said with a grin before lying back down.

Anders grinned. "I'll remember that for future reference." He lay back slowly and closed his eyes. "Sorry for waking you, Love."

James stifled a chuckle. Anders turned to face him in the gloom, propping himself up on one arm. "What's so funny if I may ask?"

James looked up at him with a shy grin. "I'm just not entirely used to 'this'." He said motioning to the two of them.

Anders frowned. "Does it make you... uncomfortable?" he asked softly.

James looked at him a moment before moving forward and pushing Anders back onto the pillows. He then leaned forward until their noses barely touched, bright green eyes boring deeply into golden brown. "Do I look uncomfortable?" he said in a sly voice before kissing Anders tenderly.

The blonde wove his one hand into James' dark hair while the other grasped the back of his neck. The kiss deepened and after a while they had to pull away for need of air. James was panting deeply, a slightly rough edge to his breathing. When he moved back down to kiss again, Anders stopped him.

"You need to rest, Love. You are still very weak." He said with a small smile. "All this excitement won't do you any good right now."

James grinned. "I guess you're right, doctor." He sighed and rolled over onto his back.

Silence stretched out between them for a while until Anders felt a cold hand grasp his. "Thank you for staying the night. I do not want to be alone." James whispered.

Anders smiled sadly as he pulled the younger man closer. "You should sleep, Love." He said and pressed a kiss to James' forehead. He could swear that he felt the red mark there burn his lips.

* * *

***sigh* So there...**

**In the next chapter I might just let them get down and dirty. What I want to know is, do I write an extremely hot scene (very graphic) or a mild PG13 one? You choose ;P**

**Till next time Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I updated faster than I planned (which is good I guess)**

**It's a bit longer then usual too :D**

**I've included 2 of the quests from the game in this Chapter, but I haven't played in a while so it's from memory. Let me know if I've missed something ;) Also, you should just assume that whatever quests they go on, the previous quests that lead up to them have already been completed.**

**I'm trying to focus mainly on the relationship between James and Anders so the goings on around them might be a bit muddled... Anyway Enjoy! AND REVIEW! Please**?

* * *

James recovered swiftly as the days passed. At first he had been confined to the bed up until Anders was certain he was strong enough to walk again. Leandra fussed over him like a Mother hen, constantly checking if he was comfortable or asking whether he would like some more tea. She had seemed to age a bit more in the past few days but she carried on as if nothing was wrong. James smiled inwardly at her determination. She was so different from his birth mother.

The others came to visit as well. Everybody except Isabela that is, who had disappeared mysteriously after his recovery. Varric popped in most of all, very eager to spread the latest news as well as some new stories he had come up with, all of them Involving Hawke and his magnificent adventures. James enjoyed the company immensely.

On the third day after his awakening Anders had brought him a new set of robes as well as a beautifully carved staff. James had been sitting in front of the fire reading when he came up behind him. In a stern voice he told James that it was okay to start practicing with the weapon, but that he had better be careful or else Hell would break loose. He then softened a bit and pulled the man into a tight embrace. They stood there for what seemed an eternity when they heard  
someone clear their throat near the door. It was Knight-Captain Cullen.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said in that calm voice of his.

Anders' brows drew together as he frowned. "What do you want?" he asked in a venomous tone.

Cullen seemed not to notice. "I am here on behalf of the Order to apologize for recent events. The Knight-Commander sends-"

"If the Knight-Commander has something to say, she can do so personally." Anders interrupted.

"I'm afraid she's very busy-" Cullen began, but was cut short once more.

"Ah, forgive me for assuming that she actually gave a shit." Anders said loudly.

James pulled away from him slightly. "Anders, there is no need to take it out on Cullen." He said softly.

"And why not? He is a Templar same as the rest. He stood by as that monster had you fucking tortured and made Tranquil. Why should I have any respect for him?" Anders yelled.

James frowned but didn't reply, instead looking away. Cullen looked like he might fall over.

"What do you mean 'Made Tranquil'? Hawke is obviously not Tranquil." The Templar said pointing.

Anders gave him an unbelieving look. "You mean you don't know what they did to him?"

It was Cullen's turn to frown. "In the report it stated that Hawke was taken into custody and held unlawfully for a number of days. It said nothing of torture, not to mention the Rite."

James cast a worried look at the mage standing next to him. Anders was seething. If he didn't do something soon Justice would join the party.

He swiftly pulled his shirt over his head to show Cullen his freshly healed scars, wincing slightly as he did. The Templars eyes grew wide as he took in all the cuts and burns. James pulled his shirt back on and then brushed his hair aside to show off the blazing red mark that sat above his brow. Cullen gasped at this.

"I swear to you, I had no Idea any of this was taking place. If I had known-"

"Yes, well too late for that now." Anders said bitterly.

"I'll take this up with the Knight-Commander right away. This is unacceptable!" Cullen said in a stern voice. It warmed James to see such conviction. Not all Templars are that bad.

Anders scoffed. "Why bother? I bet that bitch is the one who authorised it."

"Now listen here Mage! The Knight-"

"Stop! Both of you." James said suddenly. "It's not Meredith's doing. Not this time."

Anders turned to face him. "Why do you say that?"

James sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. "When I was in that dungeon everybody was extremely secretive. I even heard one of them saying that they had almost been discovered by the Commander, but she had believed their cover up. Obviously they were doing it without her permission. Furthermore, Varric gave me this yesterday." He turned and walked over to the writing desk. From one of the drawers he pulled a crumpled piece of parchment.

"He said he found this on the body of that-" James hesitated. "Just read it." He said finally, handing it to Anders.

Anders read swiftly, his eyes darting from left to right. His expression changed from one of anger to quiet disbelief. "The Divine rejected his proposal? Meredith too?" He asked looking up at James, who nodded.

"It is a Templars duty to protect others from the dangers of magic, but it is also our duty to protect the Mages who wield it. The Knight-Commander may be stern, sometimes cold, but she would never stoop to this level. I assure you." Cullen said from the doorway.  
Anders looked towards the man, ready to jump into another fight but he stopped when James grasped his arm. He instead sighed loudly, closing his eyes briefly.

"I apologize for my outburst, Cullen."

The Templar's mouth twitched with a small smile. "Don't worry about it. If someone as important to me had been in the same situation..." he trailed off, looking wistfully at the two of them standing there together. James felt a tiny pang of sadness for the man. His history was obviously riddled with a few demons as well.

"Thank you for going through the trouble of coming here today, Cullen." James said.

The Templar nodded with a small smile. "I truly am sorry." He said in a soft voice before turning towards the door.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything. Farewell." And with that he was gone.

Anders grunted and turned around, making his way to the desk. He placed the note back in the drawer. "That was unexpected..."

"A bit." Agreed James as he sat back down to read his book.

Anders walked up and leaned over the back of the chair so that his chin rested on James' head.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he scanned the open page. His eyebrows lifted at what he saw.

James chuckled. "It's an old favourite of mine." He said and flipped it over to show Anders the cover.

"The Art of Passionate Love? Where ever did you get that?"

"You gave it to me. When I first came here, remember?"

"I don't, actually." Anders said with a grin. "See anything worthwhile?"

James grinned wickedly. "Maybe... Just give me the green light doc and I just might show you."

Anders felt a wave of heat creep up his neck. He grinned and placed a kiss on James' head. "You're such a tease."

* * *

About a week later, James was out in the Alienage with Anders and Varric. They were paying a visit to Merrill who had asked for their assistance with that strange mirror of hers. Anders wasn't sure he trusted the thing. There was something off about it.

The little tiny Elvin mage was in a bit of a state when they arrived, muttering something about a tool, called the Arulin'Holm, that she needed to finish the repairs to the large ornate mirror that stood in her room. James, feeling a little sorry for the woman readily agreed to help her get it.

They spent the rest of the morning travelling to the Dalish camp outside Kirkwall. Merrill had to ask the Keeper for permission to borrow the tool she needed and judging from her unsteady relationship with the clan it wasn't going to be easy.

James was glad to be out in the open again. He had to stop and catch his breath more often then he liked but it was worth it. Most of his wounds were completely healed but there were a few that were proving to be a bit stubborn. They were the wounds left by the metallic rods that that were used during the Rite.

James wore his hair loose these days. Usually he would have tied it back to keep out of his eyes but back then he hadn't had something to hide. The mark of the Maker blazed a fiery red above his brow, peeking out every now and then as he turned his head. In truth it didn't really bother him for he couldn't see it, but the look in Anders' eyes every time he caught a glimpse of it struck him deeply.

They reached the camp just after midday. Merrill went to speak with the Keeper, James, Anders and Varric trailing behind. It took some convincing on James' part but eventually the Keeper gave in. She proposed an exchange. If they would travel up Sundermount and destroy a crazed Varterral that had been attacking the Dalish hunters then she would give Merrill the Arulin'Holm.

The party agreed and set out moments later to track down the ancient beast. The cave they entered soon turned into a honeycomb of tunnels which planted a small seed of anxiety in James. He did not want to get lost in this place.

Along the way the encountered the dead bodies of various Hunters that had been slain by the beast. Their bodies were mangled but held no evidence that the thing had fed on them. Merrill knelt by each corpse and shed silent tears as she commended their souls to the Elvin Gods.

After hours of trekking they finally came upon a large cavern. As they ventured inside, a young male elf ran up towards them. He was frantically trying to get them to turn around, muttering that 'It' was coming. He carried on like this until he laid eyes on Merrill. He became deathly quiet and started to step away from her.

"Demon! Stay away from me!" he said in a fearful voice, all the while moving backwards into the large empty space, his earlier fear forgotten. Merrill, who was completely taken aback, moved forward to stop the man but this only made him move away faster. A sudden shriek made the two stop in their tracks.

Out of nowhere a huge beast appeared. It looked to be a mix between a spider, a crab and a whole bunch of rocks that stood so tall it nearly scraped the roof of the cavern. Its four long and dangerously pointy legs stabbed at the earth as it moved. The hunter made to run but he was nowhere near fast enough. The Varterral snatched him off the ground in its powerful jaws. A sickening crunch followed as it clamped down. A bloody mist rained down on the four still standing.

Their moment of shock soon forgotten, they sprang into action.

James harnessed the elements and flung one spell after the other at the huge creature although his lack of practise these past weeks made him a bit clumsy. Merrill, using her knowledge of the darker arts, raised a few undead warriors to keep the beast at a distance while Varric rained deadly arrows from above. Anders stood a few feet away from James, his face a picture of concentration. As he chanted magical glyphs appeared on the ground around the Varterral which exploded as the creature stepped on them. It shrieked in pain at this and seemed to lose its footing.

It started to topple forward, its legs flailing as it went. With a loud thud it fell against the cavern wall sending up a plume of dust. As their vision cleared the group saw that it had fallen on a rather pointy outcropping of rock and had thus become impaled on it. It shrieked and struggled desperately as it tried to stand up but its wounds were too severe. In one final effort it smashed its legs hard against the ground. The force of its attack caused the entire chamber to rumble. Bits of rock fell from the walls, the formations on the ceiling cracking and breaking loose. A large stalagmite nearly crushed Merrill but Varric swiftly pulled her out of the way. The group rushed back towards the tunnel from which they had come but just as they reached it the rumbling stopped.

Slowly they turned back towards the Varterral. It lay completely still. Silence crept into the chamber. Tentatively they moved forward to investigate. With a sweep of magic Anders confirmed the beast to be dead. Varric, who had been moving around the beast suddenly called out from behind it. James moved to see what the commotion was about but he stopped as he turned the corner. A smile crept over his face and he shook his head.

"Look what I found!" Varric said with a grin, motioning towards the rather substantial pile of treasure at his feet.

* * *

After gather as much of the gold as they dared to carry, it was a long way back after all, the group returned to the camp. The Keeper seemed relieved to see them approach but her expression soon changed as Merrill demanded the Arulin'Holm. Without a word the Keeper produced the tool from within her robes and held it out. But as Merrill moved to grasp it, the elder woman pulled back. She motioned towards James.

"You are her leader. You decide whether she may have it." The woman said and handed it to James. Merrill narrowed her eyes at the woman before turning to walk away.

James thanked the Keeper and made to follow but the old woman stopped him by taking his hand. "Please... Merrill is following a dangerous path. You need to think about whether you are going to allow her to keep on following it... for it could mean the end of her." The woman said, true pain flashing in her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to her." James said softly and squeezed her frail fingers reassuringly.

He then turned to see Anders and Varric waiting for him. He walked slowly over, smiling as reached them.

"Let's go catch Daisy before she falls in another hole." Varric said with a grin, making James chuckle as he recalled that day on the Coast when the poor Elf had fallen down a hole after she had gotten too far ahead. He shook his head and let out a breath.

"Yes, we wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we?"

The three laughed before turning to rush after the tiny elf that had just rounded a corner up ahead.

* * *

Upon their arrival back in Kirkwall Varric had bid them fairwell and set off towards the Hanged Man. James leaned over and whispered to Anders that he would see him back at the Estate. Before Anders could speak however, James motioned towards Merrill who still looked thoroughly peeved. Anders gave him a small nod and a brief kiss before departing.

James stared after him a while before turning to the young woman. She was studying him with an impish grin, her anger seemingly forgotten.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked in a confused tone.

Merrill just shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." She said and looked away.

James sighed, slightly annoyed. "Fine then, moving on. Merrill, about the Arulin'Holm..."

* * *

Almost two hours later James trudged into the Estate. It was just starting to get dark and he was already exhausted. The wound on his chest was stinging like crazy and he was desperate to get it looked at. Bodahn greeted him as usual, but James sensed that something was wrong. The man was jittery.

He kicked off his boots and set his staff against the wall. A sweet smell tickled his nose. He turned to find a large bouquet of white Lilies sitting in a vase on the table. Something about them made him uncomfortable but he shrugged it off. As he moved towards the stairs Anders appeared at the top.

"Where have you been?" he asked, obviously concerned. "I was just about to go looking for you."

James smiled tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, my chat with Merrill took a bit longer than I expected. She-"

A voice interrupted him suddenly. "Nephew! Where have you been?"

"Gamlen?" James said as he turned to see 'his' uncle emerge from the library. "I was just about to-"

"Never mind that." The man interrupted again. "Where is Leandra? She's been gone a long time and it's getting very late."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" James asked.

Bodahn stepped forward. "She went out with a suitor, Messer..."

James frowned. "She's on a date? I didn't know she was playing the field again..."

Bodahn nodded. "He arrived earlier, not long after you left. He brought her those." The dwarf said and pointed towards the vase of Lilies.

"Lilies..."James said thoughtfully. "Why does it feel like I should know-" He suddenly stopped, his eyes going wide.

Anders stepped forward. "What is it, Love?"

"He's back..." James whispered.

"Who's back?" The other three asked simultaneously.

"Anders, remember those murders we were investigating a few months back? With that Templar fellow, the one who was murdered as well?"

Anders frowned a moment as he thought back, until his eyes also grew large. "We have to alert the guard!"

"What's going on? What aren't you telling us?" Gamlen asked loudly.

"No time, we must go!" James replied as he walked over to pull on his boots again.  
"Bodahn, I need you to go get the Captain of the Guard. Tell her to meet us at the Hanged Man, urgently!"

"Right away, Messer!" the dwarf said and rushed out into the night.

"Gamlen, go get Fenris. Tell him to meet us there as well."

Gamlen scowled. "I'm not an errand boy you know?"

James turned and gave him a venomous look. "Don't test me right now, or I might just forget we're related."

Gamlen visibly paled. "Oh, very well." He grumbled and left as well.

James turned to Anders. "We must hurry."

The blonde nodded. Staff in hand James opened the front door and stepped outside.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were outside the Lowtown pub. His earlier fatigue was forgotten, replaced by a gnawing sense of dread. Anders stepped swiftly into the building to fetch Varric while James waited outside for the rest.

Moments later he heard the clinking of metal as Aveline approached.

"What's going on, Hawke?" she asked as she came to a halt. "The dwarf said something about  
Leandra."

James nodded. "She's gone missing. I fear it might be that murderer we've been looking for who is responsible."

Aveline stifled a gasp. "You can't be serious? Not Leandra..."

His silence was all she needed to hear. "What do we do now?" she asked in a grave voice.

"I'm not sure... We could seek out that man, um what was his name again? The Orlesian?"

"Gascard DuPuis. Who could forget a name like that?" Aveline replied.

Before James could repond, a clattering sounded nearby. They both turned to see a small boy trying to sneak away.

"Halt!" Aveline commanded. "What are you doing sneaking about?"

"Beg your pardon, ma'am. I was just passing by when I heard you speaking. That name sounds familiar."

"What name?"

"Leandra." The boy replied. "There was a woman here in Lowtown today whose name was  
Leandra. She was with this other man. He seemed... creepy."

"What? Where did you see them?" James asked urgently stepping towards the boy.

"Oh I don't know? My mind seems a bit fuzzy all of a sudden." the boy said scratching his head.

Aveline rolled her eyes and threw a few coins his way. "Better now?" she asked in a low voice.

The boy scrambled to pick up the money. "They were over that way." The boy said pointing. "Over by the old Foundry."

His dread only increased at hearing this. "That's where we found the bag of bones... And the hand." He whispered.

He turned to ask the boy if he knew more but the urchin was gone. At that moment Varric and Anders stepped out of the pub.

"We have a lead." Aveline informed them. "Leandra was sighted near the old Foundry. She was with a suspicious looking man."

Varric nodded. "Let's be on our way then."

"But we're still waiting for Fenris."

Aveline shook her head. "He's not coming. I met Gamlen on the way over. He told me to tell you that he couldn't find the elf. Sorry, it slipped my mind."

Anders scoffed. "Typical."

"Let's go then!" James said loudly and pushed past them, heading towards what he hoped would be a happy ending. He knew deep down that it would not be.

As they approached the Foundry James became more desperate. There was a trail of blood leading up the stairs to the door. He rushed forward and yanked it open. He was met with silence and the smell of death.

They searched the place from top to bottom, but found nothing. Just as they were about to give up Aveline called from somewhere on the second floor.

The men rushed up to where they found her crouching on the floor next to a small trapdoor. With a burst of flame James melted the lock right off and lifted the door.

"Ladies first." Said Varric and motioned towards the others. Aveline gave him a glare but moved forward and jumped through the hole. She landed with a thud and stepped out of the way so that the rest could follow.

Once everybody was present they moved forward into what seemed to be a sewer tunnel. A few minutes, a dozen giant spiders and endless traps later, they stepped into a room that was quite different. Candles dotted the floor in clusters, the light they cast creating shadows that danced on the surrounding walls. James squinted in the low light.

Aveline moved towards the centre. Even in the bad lighting James could see her frown. Anders strode in a wide circle, checking everything.

"Look at this." Varric said from one side of the room. James walked forward to see a body stretched out on a low table. At first his heart jumped into his throat, thinking that it was Leandra, but as he approached he saw that it was the woman who had been with Gascard that night.

"She's been dead a while, judging by the decay." Varric said softly.

James felt the bile rise in his throat. He turned away before he gagged.

"Hawke?" Aveline called. James walked over to her.

"That looks a bit like Leandra, doesn't it?" Aveline said pointing towards a painting that hung against the wall. A shrine of candles and flowers were arranged around it.

Anders came up beside them holding a book.

"Necromancy. That explains the death that's seeping into everything." He said with a frown as his eyes darted around the room.

"That doesn't bode well." Aveline whispered.

A sound came from further down the hall.

"What was that?" James asked softly.

Varric, who had joined them at the shrine, pointed into the gloom. "Somethings moving down that passage."

A rattle behind them made them turn. All around them bones were rolling across the floor and forming neat piles. Soon after that they started to tumble and twist into the air, taking on the shapes of bodies.

"Walking dead!" Aveline spat as she drew her sword and lifted her shield.

The newly risen enemies advanced on them with unnatural speed, clicking and clacking as they moved. James threw a few fire balls, remembering the skeletons weakness to fire. Bones scattered as the magic holding the fiends together dissipated with each blow. Aveline swung her blade left and right, sending heads flying. Anders and Varric barely lifted their weapons before the fight was over.

"That's it!" Aveline said loudly. "I want to know what's going on here right now!"

"Let's move on then." Varric said and took the lead.

They followed the corridor until it emptied out into another room. This one held a few simple pieces of furniture and a fireplace against the far wall. A chair was pulled in front of it. James could vaguely make out the shape of a person sitting in it. Before he could react however, a boiling pit of fire opened up in the ground just a few feet away.

There was a roar as a Rage Demon clawed its way up from the earth. James gave a hopeless sigh and readied a frost spell as the others prepared themselves for attack.

A short while later the thing gave a screech as the last blow hit. James was panting now, his wounds flaring. His earlier exhaustion was returning now.

He stepped over the spot where it had sunk back into the ground and advanced on the figure sitting in the chair. Just as he was about to reach it, a strange voice from behind made the whole group turn. In the doorway stood a man grey with age. He wore the robes of a mage but held no staff. His grin was eerie.

"Come my love," he said staring past them, "Come greet our guests."

James frowned at the man. "Who are-" he began but stopped when he heard a strange shuffling behind him.  
He turned once more to face the chair but instead his gaze fell upon the figure standing next to it.

Leandra, or rather what was left of her. She was wearing a tattered and filthy wedding gown. A veil was draped over her head. Deep cuts marred her exposed flesh, pulled together by thick stitches. She looked like a new version of the bride of Frankenstein.

"Maker preserve us." Aveline whispered.

James rushed forward but just as he reached her he was pulled back with great force.

"No touchy." The strange man said from the door. He clicked his fingers and in a flash he stood next to Leandra. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he said as he traced a finger over her cheek.

"What have you done to my mother?" James cried out, rage and sorrow fighting a mighty battle in his heart. Garrett might be gone, but James still felt his fury deep within.

"I have done nothing but perfect her." The man said with a grin. He gazed hungrily at Leandra.  
"She looks so much like my beloved now. She was the last piece I needed, you see?"

James was shaking. "You fucked up psychopath! How could you do something like this?"

The man gave him a look. "It wasn't easy. It's taken years but now I finally have my beloved back." The man said, his voice cracking with emotion.

James closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened them again they blazed like fire before going completely black.

"You will pay for this!" He cried and threw himself at the man.

Unprepared for the sudden attack the man failed to react fast enough. The two of them hit the ground as James struck him. The monstrous man gave him a wicked grin before raising his arms in the air.

"You think you can stop me?" he asked and gave a demented chuckle. Magic crackled through the air and suddenly they were surrounded by a variety of Shades and Demons. The others engaged the reinforcements while James wrestled with the mage on the floor. He punched and kicked like a mad man, his every blow empowered by his magic, sending fire and ice into the demented man's body.

Around them the battle escalated until finally there was only one Desire Demon left. The three companions converged on her and within moments she groaned loudly before crumpling to the floor.

The murderer saw this, panic flashing across his bruised and bloody face. James didn't notice. He was too busy beating the crap out of him. Finally he reached for his knife that was strapped to his belt.

The murderer was too broken to do anything. He moved slowly but could do nothing to stop James from cutting into his flesh. Swiftly James recreated all the cut marks he had seen on Leandra. The man screamed with each slice.

"Scream louder!" James commanded, "Beg me to stop!"

The man shrieked and cried as he begged for respite. Finally James gave in and stopped cutting.  
He leaned forward until his lips were right next to the man's ear.

"I hope you burn for an eternity." He whispered before getting up. With a snap of his fingers the man's robes caught fire. One final scream ran out as the man burned. The stench was nauseating but James savoured it.

A shuffle behind him made him turn. Leandra was staggering towards him, her arms held out, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

James stifled a sob as his eyes returned to normal, his rage fading. He dropped the bloodied knife and rushed forward to catch her just as her legs gave way.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "You came." She whispered.

James smiled sadly. "A bit late it seems... I'm so sorry Leandra."

She smiled weakly. "How many times do I have to ask you to call my mother?"

"At least once more, for old time's sake."

She laughed softly at this. It was a soft gasping noise.

"I'll miss you, you know? In the short time that you've been here I've come to love you like my own." She paused as another tear leaked from her unblinking eyes. "Send my love to Bethany will you? And Take care of Gamlen too. Tell them not to worry."

James sobbed as he nodded. "Rest now, Mother." He said softly.

Leandra smiled then, a truly content smile before her body went limp. The magic that had been keeping her alive had been broken when that monster had died.

James closed his eyes and pulled her close as he sat there crying in the dim light, his friends standing around him. Anders knelt down and put his hand on James' shoulder, silently letting a trickle of his magic flow into him. Slowly James started to calm down, his eyelids growing heavy. He leaned back against Anders and was asleep.

At the look he got from Varric and Aveline he merely shrugged. "It's for the best."

He then took James in his arms and stood. "There's a blanket over there. Cover the body." Varric did as he said.

"I'm taking him back to the Estate." Anders said, "Could you take care of her?" he asked Aveline.

The woman nodded and knelt beside the corpse. "Should we burn her?"

Varric nodded. "Save some of the ash for James to scatter somewhere nice."

Anders didn't stay to watch. He turned with James still in his arms and stepped back into the tunnel.

* * *

Just as they entered Hightown the sleep spell wore off. James opened his eyes slowly and squinted as Anders passed underneath a brightly lit lamp.

"The others are taking care of the body." Anders whispered softly. James nodded weakly. His head was throbbing and his chest was on fire.

"Anders?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oh, right. You sure?"

James nodded again. "It wouldn't be that great for my reputation if I was seen paraded through Hightown like a baby." He said trying to lighten the mood. Anders marvelled at the man.

A few minutes later they were at the front door. Just as James reached for the handle it flew open to reveal a very worried Gamlen.

"So! Where is she?"

James looked at the floor and Anders shook his head slowly. Gamlen's jaw dropped as he stepped back.

"Dead?"

James looked up and gave him a look to confirm.

"No... NO!" he cried out. "She can't be gone!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's your fault!" he said suddenly as he pointed at James. "You weren't fast enough! If only you'd been faster she wouldn't be..." he stopped as his voice cracked. He moved forward swiftly and pulled James into the house and into a tight hug.

"Did you make the bastard pay?" he whispered.

"He begged me to end him." James said coldly.

"Good." He said as he pulled away. "How did he- How did she...?"

James took a deep breath. "The murderer used parts of her as well as other woman's bodies to magically reconstruct his dead wife."

Gamlen gasped.

"They had the similar faces. That's why he killed her."

Gamlen turned away and gagged. "I shouldn't have asked." He said in between.  
"Magic has always been fouling up this Family. Look what it's done to poor Leandra. It's nothing but curse, wielded by monsters."

James looked up sharply. Anders stepped forward to say something but James stopped him. "Is that what you think of us? Of me? Of Bethany?"

Gamlen immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Get out of my house!" James said loudly.

"Nephew, I'm sorr-" Gamlen began but he was cut off.

"OUT! Now!"

The man flinched at the power in James's voice. James didn't say a word, he simply glared. Slowly Gamlen inched past them and out the door. James groaned and stumbled into the main room. The fire place was still crackling as it always did, making James uncomfortably hot in his robes. Who knows how Bodahn does it.

"Do you want to be alone?" Anders asked form the doorway.

James turned towards the mage. "Anything but. Will you stay the night?"

Anders smiled briefly. "Of course I will."

James smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go to bed then."

* * *

Anders jolted awake some time later. He had borrowed a loose shirt and some pants from  
James who had dressed and almost instantly fallen asleep. He looked down at the figure that was curled up against his chest. James was sobbing softly.

He lifted James' head with his hand so that he could look into his eyes. The distraught expression he beheld there wretched at his heart.

Instinctively he pulled James closer to place a kiss on his lips. The dark haired mage moaned at the contact and moved to straddle the blonde.

Anders broke the kiss to stare into those deep green eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered as he rubbed his hand over James' cheek. "I'm not going to force you into-"

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." James interrupted and leaned in close again.

"As you wish." The blonde said with a grin.

* * *

**Hehe, you probably thought there was going to be some action, right?**

**You'll just have to wait for next time. It shouldn't be a long wait, I can't possibly leave the two of them in such a position ;P**

**I'd just like to thank JellyBonkerz for being such a good friend and Beta Reader for me! I really appreciate your help hun! *hugs* Be sure to look up her page as well, she's an excellent writer!**

**So that's all for now, till next time!**

**Thanx for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok... So um this was probably the weirdest thing I've ever had to write... I've never written a slash before so it was a bit awkward I guess, but I think (o_O) it came out ok... (Don't kill me please, if you don't like scenes containing rather graphic M/M sex then turn away now!)**

**For those of you that do enjoy that sort of thing (I know there are some of you who have been waiting eagerly) please sit back and enjoy! Don't laugh at my cheesiness ok?**

**Oh I'd just like to thank everyone that has been following the fic so far and for all the amazing reviews and alerts. It means a lot!**

**:P**

* * *

Anders grasped James by his shoulders and flipped him around so that he could be the one on top. James grunted at this but did not protest. Anders leaned in to kiss James gently on the lips. He smiled slightly as it caused the latter to shiver with anticipation. He then proceeded to trail light kisses up James' jaw line before moving down to nip and kiss at the tender flesh at the base of his neck. James breathed deeply, tilting his head away to give Anders more space to ravish him. He chuckled as the stubble on Anders' chin scraped against his skin. The blonde sat up to pull off the night shirt he was wearing and then helped James to do the same. His gaze swept hungrily over the muscled torso that was now on display before him. James was still a bit lean after his ordeal but Anders couldn't care less.

James sat up slightly and wrapped his one arm around Anders while tangling his other hand in Anders' thick blonde hair. He pulled the healer down on top of him, revelling in the skin-on-skin contact. Anders gave a small growl that only served to excite James even more. He kissed the blonde feverishly. Anders pulled away after a few minutes to take in a deep breath. He smiled as he looked down to find James hot and flustered, his eyes glazed over with lust. A glint of red drew his attention to the mark on his lover's forehead, but the intense passion he was feeling overpowered his general sense of anger. He bent forward to trail more hungry kisses down James' chest. He stopped at each nipple, nipping slightly, earning a moan from the dark haired mage.

He then followed the dusky trail of hair leading down to his belly until he reached the waistband of James' pants. He grinned at the rather obvious arousal that was trapped beneath the thin layer of cloth. He looked up then, as if he was asking permission. James nodded slowly as he breathed deeply. Moving painstakingly slow, Anders wrapped his fingers around the edge and pulled the clothing down. James gasped as the cool night air suddenly hit his exposed flesh. Anders leaned close and slowly licked him from the base all the way to the tip, making the younger man shiver and moan. Anders licked him up and down a few times more before taking him into his mouth all at once. James gasped at the wet hotness that surrounded him, groaning loudly. He grabbed Anders by the hair to hold him still and slowly started to rock his hips up and down. Anders took the hint, grasping James by the hips and holding him down he began moving up and down, setting a steady rhythm.

James moaned and grunted, shutting his eyes because of the sheer pleasure. Soon his groaning became more frequent and the grinding of his hips more intense. Anders could tell he was getting close to his release so he picked up the pace, swirling his tongue around the tip. James suddenly let go of the healer's hair and grasped the sheets at his sides, arching his back he cried out loudly before releasing his pent up lust. Anders swallowed every drop, savouring the taste it left on his tongue.

James fell back onto the pillows, panting heavily. Anders crawled over to kiss him again, trailing up James' chest with his mouth. The dark haired mage smiled at him as he planted salty kisses on his lips.

"That was something else..." He whispered softly.

Anders grinned. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Totally." James said with a chuckle. It was quiet for a few moments as Anders lay down next to him. James was just about to speak when he noticed something hard pressing into his side.

"Anders? What-" he began but stopped short as he realized exactly what it was. His face went a deep shade of red, making Anders look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Love?" the healer asked in a mock innocent tone.

James sat up and looked over at him, his eyes darting between golden eyes and tented trousers.

"You-I..." James stuttered.

"It's ok, Love. I've waited years for you. I'm sure I'll manage one more night." Anders said with a smile and stroked his lover's cheek.

"But..." James began. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "But I don't want you to wait one night longer."

Anders opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as James gripped the waist of his trousers.

"Let's get these off." He said and swiftly removed the last bit of clothing. He then looked the naked form of his sexy abomination up and down, letting out a low whistle.

"Nope. Definitely can't wait another night."

Anders chuckled at this, but tensed up as James suddenly took him deep into his mouth.

"Makers Breath!" he called out and arched his back digging his fingers into tangled, dark hair. James pulled away and smiled.

"Didn't expect that now did you?" he asked mischievously. Anders shook his head. James grinned with approval before leaning forward to continue what he started. He kept a steady pace until he felt Anders start to tense up. He pulled away swiftly, not wanting Anders to find his release just yet. The blonde looked at him with a slight frown. James crawled over until his lips were right next to the healer's ear.

"I want you Anders. All of you." he whispered.

The blonde gave a low growl, a faint blue light flickering in his golden brown eyes. In a flash he was on top again, kissing the other mage as if the world were about to end. He broke away briefly to fiddle in the nearby nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small vial.

"Where did that come from?" James asked in amusement.

Anders just grinned and pulled off the cork.

"You sure about this?" Anders asked.

"Never been surer." James replied, "But just remember that next time, I'm on top." He added slyly.

Anders chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss before slathering a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. Slowly moved James' legs wide apart and proceeded to enter his lover with two fingers, moving carefully so that James could adjust to the strange sensation. He pumped in an out, making scissor motions to stretch him out further. Soon he added another finger and continued the prep. Suddenly James grasped his wrist.

"Enough. I'm ready now." He grated, lust clouding his vision once more, his arousal showing clearly as well.

"If you insist." Anders said as he pulled his fingers out slowly. He leaned over to kiss James tenderly before coating his length in the remainder of the liquid. He shuffled over and positioned himself at the entrance. James lifted his legs to rest on Anders' shoulders. Slowly the healer pushed forward.

James winced at the sudden pressure, but said nothing to stop it. After what seemed like ages Anders was finally buried up to the hilt. Using all of his willpower he held still, waiting for James to give the ok. Finally the dark haired mage nodded for him to continue.

Anders pulled out slowly before pushing back in. The steady friction that built between the two of them was bliss. Pain long forgotten, now replaced with pleasure washed over James with each thrust. The two lovers groaned in unison as Anders started moving faster, slamming in harder. James leaned up and pulled the blonde down for a wet kiss. Anders reached between them and grasped James' neglected length in his hand, pumping it in time with his own rhythm. James cried out as his second release drew near, making Anders draw close as well.

The thrusting and pumping became more desperate as ecstasy began its final approach. James called out the healers name as his orgasm hit, sending shivers of pleasure through his entire body. Hot seed spilled out over his body as well as Anders' hand. This was all that the blonde needed to go over the edge as well. He groaned deeply and emptied himself within his lover, throwing his head back in pure bliss.

The two men then collapsed on top of each other, both panting heavily, neither saying a word. Anders tilted his head to look deeply into those deep green eyes. He smiled and placed a kiss on James's cheek. He raised his hand to stroke his cheek but as he brought it up he saw that it was still covered in sticky release. James saw this and gave Anders a wicked grin. He grasped the hand and licked each finger clean. Anders raised an eyebrow at this but before he could react James was on top of him again.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Anders asked amused.

"Never with a man, no."

"Well it sure doesn't look that way. I think Garrett rubbed off on you."

James chuckled. "And you must be so glad he did."

"Perhaps he did have a purpose after all."

James grinned and shook his head. "Ready for another round? I've got a few stamina potions lying around."

Anders pulled him down for another kiss. "Who needs potions when you have magic?"

* * *

***red faced* so there, it finally happened... **

**Review if you must but please be gentle?**

**P.S: Any suggestions/requests for future chapters?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so it's been a few months... hehe**

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and added it to favourite and watches and all that. Reviews really mean a lot and I really appreciate the input! Sorry for making you wait so long... :(**

**Anyway, finally decided to update this story after getting some advice from Xaiael. Thanx for the support man ;)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review or two... or three. *nudge nudge***

* * *

It was the noon day sun that woke him. Anders sat up slowly and stretched. He grinned when the room around him came into focus, sweet memories of the previous night playing through his mind. He turned to look at James but frowned when he found the bed to be empty.

Grabbing the borrowed clothes off the floor he quickly slipped them on before making his way out of the room. He could hear voices downstairs.

He found James sitting in his big chair in front of the fire. Isabella was sitting across from him. Her eyes lit up in a mischievous way when she saw him come down the stairs.

"So you finally got to it then?" she asked with a grin.

A slight blush crept up his neck as he glanced at James.

"You told her? Seriously?"

James shrugged sheepishly.

"I didn't have to. Apparently we were a bit... loud last night. Hightown is all a buzz."

Anders's eyes widened.

"I'm so proud." Isabela said, clapping her hands together and smiling.

"I guess we'll have to tone it down a bit then." Anders said with a small chuckle as he walked up to stand next to the chair.

"Definitely not." James said in a sly voice, his eyes twinkling up at the blonde.

This made Anders blush even more.

Isabela sighed deeply and stood.

"Well, I'd better be off."

James looked away from Anders and stood as well. He walked over and pulled the pirate into a tight hug.

"Glad you're back." He whispered.

"Hey, I need to spread my sails every now and then." At the raised eyebrows she received from the two men she burst out laughing.

"Ha! Not like that! Well not always anyway."

She pulled away from James.

"See you around." She said with a smile.

Just before she reached the door she turned back and with a wink said;

"Oh and boys, keep 'up' the good work."

She cackled with laughter as a deep blush spread across both faces again.

* * *

"What time is it?" Anders asked as James turned back to face him.

"Um, should be about an hour past midday. Why?"

"Wow. And you just left me there to sleep that long?"

James shrugged.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to bother you."

Anders smiled and hooked his arms around James's waist, pulling him close.

"Last night was the first night in years that I didn't wake up from some kind of nightmare. Thank you" he whispered and placed a tender kiss on James's lips.

The younger man smiled sadly up at him.

"You never talk about your dreams. Is it because of the Taint? Or Justice?"

Anders sighed.

"Bit of both I guess. Last few weeks there have been new ones though."

"New ones?"

"In my dreams I-" his voice cracked with sudden emotion. James reached up to touch the side of his face. The blonde leaned into the touch. "I dream that I'm too late to save you."

James leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You weren't too late. Here I am, right in front of you."

Anders nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't. I plan on being here with you till the day we die."

Anders gave him a small smile and pulled him close again. They stood there for a while, simply holding each other. Suddenly James pulled back.

"Move in with me."

Anders's eyes widened for the second time that morning.

"What? You mean it?"

"Well you practically live here already. Might as well make it official."

"But what about the templars? Are you willing to involve yourself with me like that, in the public eye? It could bring even more danger to your door..."

"Anders, I don't give a damn about the templars." He looked up with a grin, "Besides, after last night the whole city knows we're together anyway."

Anders laughed at this. He was leaning down to give James another kiss when the front door flew open. Fenris charged into the room, Aveline following him in. She stopped in the doorway however.

"Fenris, what is it? What happened?"

The elf hesitated for a moment, glancing at the two of them holding hands before speaking.

"It's my sister... She's been sighted in Kirkwall."

* * *

The Hanged Man came in to view up ahead. James smiled as he recalled the 'club' night he had had there. Fenris was walking switly at the head of the party, Anders, Aveline and James trailing behind.

The smell of sweat and alcohol assaulted their noses as they entered. Loud laughter and conversation rose and well. The tavern was packed with people, more so than usual. Fenris stopped after taking a few strides into the room. He stared out over the crowd, his gaze finally settling on a young woman sitting alone at a table far off in the corner.

"Is that her?" James asked over his shoulder.

The elf nodded before starting forward.

The red head turned to look up as they reached the table.

"Leto! It's really you!" She cried and flung her arms around the white haired elf. Fenris flintched at her touch. She pulled away.

"Leto, it's me Variana. Your sister, remember?"

Fenris stared blankly at her.

"Why are you here?"

She hesitated.

"T-to find my long lost brother of course." She said with a smile, but something showed in her eyes that made James uncomfortable.

"Anders," he whispered, the blonde leaning in to hear, "Something is wrong here."

The two of them glanced around the pub. Most people were carrying on with their own business but every now and then some would glance over. Weapons gleamed at their belts.

"Fenris, I think this is a-"

He was cut off by a clap of thunder and a plume of smoke that filled the air around them.

Some people screamed and choked while others protested in colourful language to the sudden attack. James could barely see a thing. He could however feel the cold steel of the blade held to his neck and hear the sounds of struggle next to him.

As the smoke cleared he saw most people had cleared out of the building. Mercs surrounded their party, two men restraining Anders, another holding her own sword to Aveline's throat. Fenris was on his hands and knees, panting. Variana stood looking down at him. She whispered something to him in elfish. He spat at her feet.

"Excellent!" a deep voice said from somewhere behind the young woman. She flinched at the sound and stepped to the side to let the speaker pass.

"Danerius..." Fenris said in a menacing tone.

The magister didn't look down at the elf. He was staring at James, particularly his forehead.

"You've done well my pets. Both of you." He said with a grin that sent chills up James's spine.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing for you." Fenris spat.

"Why, you brought me this wonderful gift. That's hardly 'nothing' my pet." He said and pointed at James.

Anders wrestled against the ones holding him.

"Get away from him!" he bellowed, blue light dancing in his eyes.

Denarius looked over at him.

"Now now, none of that." He said and with a flick of his wrist Anders doubled over in pain.

The magister smiled as the apostate's screams filled the air.

"No! Please stop!" James yelled, struggling to break free. The knife bit into his skin.

Denarius chuckled, lowering his hand. Anders collapsed to the floor breathing deeply.

"What do you want with Hawke?"Fenris asked from his place on the ground.

"Stupid elf!" the magister said loudly, kicking Fenris in the ribs, "I want to study him of course."

"Why?" Aveline demanded loudly, speaking for the first time.

"He's special." Denarius said with a grin. "That brand means he's been made Tranquil. It's quite obvious that he isn't. I want to know how."

"You can't have him." Anders said weakly from the floor.

"And what are you going to do to stop me from taking him, mage?"

Anders tried to lift himself off the ground but one of the mercenaries kicked him down violently with his boot. A loud thud rang out as his head hit the wooden floor. Blood spread out from under his hair. He didn't move.

James cried out and tried to break free again. He almost succeeded but another of the men stepped forward to hold him back.

"Such a waste of talent." Denarius said, turning his gaze back to James.

"Now, my new pet," he said walking over and brushing his fingers lightly over the mark on James's forehead, "Bow down before your master."

* * *

**Yay for cliffies!**

**Haha I think I like making James the 'damsel' in this story.**

**Any questions feel free to PM me.**

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED**

**See you next time :)**

**...(hopefully it doesn't take months)**

**P.S: drew a quick sketch of James. Check it out (just remove the spacing between words and the slashes in 'c/o/m) thevoicesmustburn . deviantart . c / o / m / art / DA - 2 - James - Hawke - 335169667**

**stupid no outgoing link thing...**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I have a short break from my studies and I can finally update some of my stories!**

**Hope there are still a few people left who actually still care about James and Anders. They aren't done yet ;)**

**This chapter might be slightly dodgy, the next one even more so... Be warned**

* * *

James spat at the man's feet. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, the right side of his face still throbbing from where the Magister had struck him.

"I said BOW!" the mage bellowed and hit him again, but from the other side this time.

James looked up at him with a crooked smile.

"Thanks for balancing out the pain. My one side was feeling a bit neglected."

Danarius's face turned red with rage. He moved forward menacingly, raising his hand to strike at James again, but a loud voice stopped him.

"Danarius!" Fenris called from where he still knelt on the ground.

The magister lowered his hand and looked over at his former slave.

"Danarius please. Let Hawke go." The elf said in a small voice. James looked over at him to see that he was looking down at the ground, taking on a posture of submission.

"Fenris! Don't give in to him! You're stronger than that!" James said cried. The elf didn't respond.

"And who are you to make demands of me?" Danarius asked in a tone that sent ice down James's spine.

"I'm not demanding anything… Master. I'm begging…" the elf said meekly.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fenris! What the hell are you doing?"

Danarius spun and hit him across the face again.

"Quiet you! I want to hear what my little wolf has to say." He said menacingly before turning back to Fenris.

"Go on, Fenris." The magister whispered in a cooing way that made James sick.

Fenris waited a moment before raising his head slightly to look up at Danarius.

"Please Master. Let Hawke go. Let him go and I'll come home with you… I'll be-" Fenris hesitated before continuing, "…yours again."

James's eyes went wide.

"Fenris! Stop this madness! I won't let you do this!" James yelled, making Danarius turn back to him.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop him?"

"I'll make you a better offer."

This made Danarius's eyebrows lift in amusement.

"Oh? Like what? I do miss having my little wolf around." He said and turned to gaze at Fenris with something that James thought was a mix of possession and lust.

"Well, don't you think it would be a far more unique experience to rather take me back with you instead? I mean, aren't you curious as to how I got this way?"

Danarius turned back to look at James, his eyes moving to the spot on the young man's forehead.

"If you let Fenris and the others go…" James began, but he was stopped by Aveline calling out.

"Don't you dare do this Hawke!" she yelled, fighting against the men restraining her

"Stay out of this Aveline!" James commanded, but the woman didn't stop protesting.

With a wave of his hand Danarius signaled one of his mercs. The man walked over to the guard captain and simply bashed her on the side of her head. She dropped like a stone, landing next to Anders with a wet thud. The sight of Anders's blood sent a renewed wave of panic and determination through James.

"Continue." The magister said as he gestured towards James.

"If you let the others go, I'll come with you and… I'll tell you my secret."

Danarius crossed his arms and frowned, seemingly thinking it over.

"That is quite a tempting offer, but what's really stopping me from just taking both of you away and killing the rest right now?" the magister asked with a slight smirk.

James glanced over at his companions, his eyes lingering on Anders. He closed his eyes briefly, quietly asking Anders to forgive him for what he was about to do.

"I saw the way you were looking at Fenris." James said suddenly.

Danarius's brows rose in inquiry.

"You want him for more than just his abilities. You lust after him don't you?"

Danarius's face went slightly red for a moment before he took on a more serious expression.

"He is mine to do with as I please."

James shrugged.

"I never said it was a bad thing. I mean, who wouldn't desire a man such as that." James said with a sly grin.

Fenris looked over at him with an expression that screamed outrage and confusion. He did not react other than that though, his encounter with Danarius leaving him too drained. The magister appraised James with new eyes.

"I didn't realize your tastes were so… open." The magister said, leering at James as he moved closer. James shivered slightly in disgust but kept a cool face. He had to see this through. He had to get this man away from his friends. Away from Anders.

Slowly he moved to stand up. The man holding him tried to force hi down again but Danarius wave him off. After a moment of hesitation the man let James stand. The young mage looked over at the magister as he approached, trying his best to look 'interested'. It apparently worked. Danarius came to a halt inches away from James, his hot breath on the man's cheek.

"I can offer you so much more than a submissive slave ever could." James whispered and put his hand against the magister's chest. He could hear Fenris cry out and protest somewhere behind Danarius, but neither paid him any attention.

Danarius gazed deeply into James's eyes. It was nothing like the way Anders would look at him. The thought of the blonde mage sent a sliver of pain and worry through him. If he survived this, he hoped Anders would forgive him.

With a sudden movement that made all the mercs in the room tense up and prepare to strike, James grabbed the magister and pulled him into a deep kiss. Momentarily shocked, the mage's eyes went wide. Soon, however, he was leaning into the kiss, reaching around to thread his one hand through James's hair, the other sliding down James's back to grasp his ass firmly. The touch made James gasp in shock, but Danarius took it as a sign of pleasure. He tightened his grip on James's hair and pulled him back sharply, a foul grin on his face.

"Now that is something new." Danarius said with a chuckle. "My little wolf was never so forward." He added glancing back at Fenris who was now being held back by three men. The elf was struggling fiercely to lunge at his former master, but the men proved to be too much for him to handle.

"Very well, pet. I will take you up on your offer." Danarius said with a lecherous grin, his eyes traveling up and down as he looked at James. The young mage smiled and kissed the magister again. As he did so he heard a gasp from somewhere nearby. Without breaking the kiss he looked over Danarius's shoulder and saw Anders looking over at them. The look on his face almost broke James right then and there.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked up at the magister.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private, Danarius? I really want to show you what I have to offer. And maybe afterwards I'll tell you what you want to hear." James said, rubbing his hand suggestively close to Danarius's crotch.

The magister reached out and puled James's are away, twisting it almost painfully.

"No 'maybes'. You WILL tell me what I want to hear." The man said with a menacing tone. "And you will address me as 'Master'. Is that clear?"

James nodded slowly.

"Forgive me… Master." He said and looked over at Anders again. His heart ached but for now he had to play along with this sick bastard. Even if that meant betraying the one he cared about.

"Come now, pet." Danarius said and turned to walk out of the tavern.

As he passed Fenris the elf grabbed at his robes, begging him to let James go. The magister bent down and gently caressed the side of his face before punching him so hard James could see the blood fly from his mouth. The elf crumpled to the floor and lay motionless. James wished he could run over and help his friends but he knew there wasn't a chance.

"Goodbye, little wolf." Danarius said before rising and turning to James. He held out one arm and a dazzling rope of light shot forward to wrap around James's neck. Panic raced through him as he realized that he was once again collared. A sharp pull sent him stumbling forward after Danarius. Just before they stepped outside James turned his head back to take one last look at Anders. When their eyes met he had the sudden urge to cry out, but he found that the collar restricted him from speaking. Instead he mouthed the words he had wanted to scream.

* * *

Anders stared dumbly as James was lead away, being pulled along by a glittering chain around his neck. He was too weak to do anything but watch as the man he loved was taken from him again. The image of Danarius with his hands all over James, of James smiling up at that monster burned within him. He half expected Justice to step in but the spirit was oddly quiet.

He looked up at James's face just before they stepped out of the room. He could see the man's lips moving but no sound came out. It looked like he was trying to shout something. Just as the mage disappeared around the corner, Anders caught one word from the silent exclamation. 'Love'

His initial disgust at James shattered and was replaced by an even deeper hatred of the man who was leading him away. Energy flooded into his system as the rage built up inside. Before he could jump up, however, he noticed that some of the mercs weren't following after their boss. Fenris's sister lingered in the doorway a moment before she too stepped out.

Anders looked up at the men closing in on him and the others. As one, they drew their weapons, bracing to do what they were being paid for.

* * *

**So there...**

**Stay tuned and feel free to let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow...**

**So I literally haven't updated this in years. If there is still anyone waiting for this story to continue I am SO SORRY!**

**Studying kicked it up a gear this year and I barely had time to do anything other than class work. We have a little holiday now so I can get back to my writing for a bit. I really want to wrap up this fic before Inquisition comes out (Holy crap I can't wait) so if you're still with me please enjoy.**

**This chapter is a bit 'off' so be warned.**

* * *

A groan escaped his mouth as Anders tried to push himself up off the ground. A armored boot hit him square in the chest as he did so, sending him rolling back to the floor wheezing for breath.

"Lets make this quick," one of the mercenaries murmured.

Anders rolled over to look at where Aveline and Fenris lay, neither of them moving. His mind raced. How where they getting out of this one?

The Man looming over him raised a wicked looking axe high over his head, clearly aiming to relieve Anders of the burden of his own. Anders shut his eyes trying to picture James. He clung desperately to the image of James happy in his arms, shutting out everything else. Even the series of thuds and a strange gurgling noise from somewhere above him didn't get him to open his eyes. The sudden splattering of something hot on his face did however.

A bolt was sticking out from within the mercenary's wide-open mouth. The gurgling sound was coming from the man's throat as he choked on his own blood, spraying even more of it onto Anders.

"You ok there, Blondie?" came the familiar voice of Varric.

Anders almost wept with joy as the merchant stepped up next to him, holding out a hand to pull him up. As Anders grasped it the mercenary finally collapsed to the floor, blood pooling around his body, adding to the already substantial amount that covered the ground. Anders turned to see Merrill and Isabela tending to Fenris and Aveline. The other two mercenaries lay nearby, their throats slit. Probably Isabela's handiwork Anders guessed.

"Varric, how did you-" Anders began but Varric interrupted.

"Aveline sent word a while earlier. She told me there might be trouble at the Hanged Man and that I should go fetch the girls while she went to get you and Hawke. Looks like we got here just in time."

"You're too late actually. They've taken James." Anders said in a hoarse whisper, making to push past Varric and head for the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Varric asked, pulling Anders back to face him.

"I can't let them take him away from me, Varric. Not again." The mage said in a tone that made a shiver run down Varric's spine.

"And what do you plan on doing about it in your condition? You can barely stand, Blondie."

"I can't- I can't let them get away." Anders persisted and turned back to the door.  
He didn't make two steps before there was a sudden jolt of pain on the back of his head. Everything went black.

Varric sighed and frowned at Isabela.

"Did you have to hit him? He's been through enough don't you think?"

Isabela shrugged.

"So I should have let him wander after them like that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Just could have been a bit tactful about it."

"You do something next time then." Isabela sniffed, turning back to Merrill who was helping Aveline sit up. Fenris knelt next to them.

"It was a trap set by Danarius." The elf whispered. "He used my sister to get to me and now they have Hawke."

"We'll get him back, don't worry." Merrill said soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Fenris glanced guiltily at Anders.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well it has happened and sitting there feeling sorry for yourself won't help James get back at all." Isabela said, walking over and pulling the elf up.

"First we need to get everyone fixed up before we can even attempt to go after them." Varric said, motioning towards Anders.

"There should be poultices and such back at the Manor." Aveline said, speaking for the first time. "Bodahn should be able to help."

"It's settled then. We can plan further from there."

"Can you stand?" Merrill asked Aveline.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Been through worse." The guard-captain said before standing up with some effort.

"I'll need help with him." Isabela said, pointing at the downed mage. Varric and Fenris both walked over to assist. Slowly the party made their way out of the Tavern and started the trek to Hawke Manor with Varric in front brandishing Biance, Anders supported between Fenris and Isabela, Aveline and Merrill trailing behind. It was dark by the time they reached the front door.

* * *

Anders could feel his heart racing as he approached the door that stood ajar before him. There was a light shining from within, blinding him with its sharpness and yet he continued to inch forward. Reaching out he grasped the handle; it was cool to the touch. Slowly, ever so slowly he pulled the door open wide and let out a strangled cry as his eyes fell on the scene before him.

James lay naked, his wrists and ankles tied to iron rings set into the corner of the table upon which he lay. His chest was ripped open, exposing his vitals to the cool night air. The look of horror frozen on his face made Anders cry out again, louder this time. Danarius, who had been working on something with his back towards the door, turned to smile at Anders.

"Ah, there you are. I'm so glad you could make it in time to witness my little experiment." He said in a cheerful voice, motioning for Anders to step forward into the room.

"What have you done to him?" Anders whispered hoarsely, his hands trembling as he reached out to touch James's arm. His skin was like ice.

"Oh I'll tell you in a moment, I just need to finish up with this little piece right here." The monster said, turning back to what he had been busy with.

Anders stood thunderstruck, unable to do anything. He could not even feel rage. All he felt was emptiness, dark and unending, as he gazed down at the green eyes he had loved so much. He looked up as Danarius turned to him once more.

"Now you shall see what I have planned." He whispered with a glee, holding something red out for Anders to see.

It was a heart, James's heart, and at the same time it wasn't. It shone with an eerie red light that strangely reminded Anders of Lyrium. With a cackle Danarius plunged the heart into James's chest. There was a flash and a sizzling noise followed by a steady thumping. Anders looked down in horror at the heart that was now beating again. After a few moments of silence broken only by the steady heartbeat there was a loud crack as one of the chains holding James's hand to the table snapped, his arm moving at lightning speed and grabbing Danarius by the throat. The Magister laughed maniacally as James slowly crushed his windpipe. There came a choked sound as he tried to continue laughing but that was silenced by a sudden brutal clench of James's fingers. Danarius crumpled to the floor, a sadistic smile frozen on his face.

Anders tried to back away but James's other arm broke free as well, grabbing his hand and holding him firmly. James slowly turned his head to look up at the horrified Anders.

"What's the matter, Anders? Don't you love me anymore?" James asked in a hollow voice.  
Anders worked his jaw, trying to speak but no words came out. There was another loud crack as the chains holding James's feet fell away too, allowing him to sit up, his legs dangling over the edge of the table. A sickening sound echoed through the room as some of his internal organs shifted, spilling out slightly from the large gash. Anders tried to pull back but the grip on his arm tightened painfully.

"Why do you want to leave me, Anders?" the hollow voice asked again.

Anders cried out as the grip tightened so much that he felt his bones break. The thing that looked like James stood slowly and moved closer, pressing its body up against him. He could feel the cold wetness of the wound through his robes.

"Why did you let them take me again, Anders?"

Anders groaned, his lip trembling slightly.

"I- I didn't. I tried to come after you but-"

"You didn't try hard enough. But it's ok. We can be together now." It whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Anders tried to turn his head, but James's other hand came up and grasped his chin.

"It's all right now." It said soothingly in that terrible voice, lips parting.

Anders closed his eyes in terror as the cold, dead mouth closed over his. In that cold, dark moment he did the only thing he could. Scream.

* * *

Anders bolted upright, the scream echoing through the room. Merrill and Varric rushed forward, both startled by the sudden outburst. The door burst open as Isabela and Fenris came in moments later. Anders panted, tears streaming down his face. He shook so violently that Isabela had to jump onto the bed and pull him tightly to her. All stayed silent for a while as the mage slowly calmed down enough to speak.

"Dead." He whispered.

"What?" Varric asked.

"He was dead." Anders whispered again between rattling breaths.

"James? Anders you were only dreaming."

"It- it felt so real." Anders moaned. "He was so terrible, so cold. And that voice-"

Isabela held him closer, resting her chin on his head and stroking his back.

"It's ok now, Anders. It was just a dream."

"He's still alive, Blondie. I pulled some strings with my contacts in Lowtown and Aveline got her people together as well. We have a lead on where Danarius took James and the last report said he was still alive."

"He is?" Anders said, pushing away from Isabela, "Then why haven't you gone after him yet?!" he demanded, sorrow forgotten.

"Calm down, Blondie. We just heard about 10 minutes ago. We were just waiting for Aveline to return with her guards." Varric said, placing a reassuring hand on the mages shoulder. "We'll have him back in no time."

Anders closed his eyes briefly and sighed I relief. Then he suddenly pushed off the bed. He stumbled slightly, only realizing now that they were in James's bedroom.

"Where's my staff?" he asked sharply.

"Um, it's over here." Merrill said in a small voice, holding the weapon in her hand.

Anders made to take it from her but Fenris stepped in his way.

"Wait. You still need some rest and Aveline isn't back yet." The elf said, meeting Anders's eyes.

"You are the last person who I want to see right now, Fenris. This is all your fault! It's because of you that I've lost the man I love once again! Now get out of my way before I show you why mages are feared!" Anders yelled, glaring daggers at the elf.

"Don't you think I realize that it's my fault?" Fenris said in a low voice. "Don't you think I hate myself for putting James in harms way because I was careless?"

Anders hesitated at the emotion in the elfs voice. He hadn't expected this reaction.

"I would give anything to get him back, even my own life." The elf continued, his voice fierce as he glared up at Anders. "But rushing off now when we aren't ready yet will be a waste. We will lose our lives and Danarius will still have James. Is that what you want?"

"I- no of course not but-" Anders began, his own anger starting to return but Fenris cut him off.

"Then sit the fuck down on that bed and wait." The elf said coldly.  
Anders stared at him for a long while, the fire burning behind those large green eyes startling him.

"You love him, don't you?" Anders whispered suddenly as he realized what that fire was.

Merrill gasped while Isabela spun around to look at the elf. Fenris's eyes went wide for a brief moment but it was too late, Anders had seen it.

All eyes were focused on the elf now, waiting for his response. Just as he opened his mouth to protest the door swung open once more to reveal Aveline, Donnic hovering behind her.

"We're ready." She said.

There was a moments silence as Anders and Fenris continued to stare at one another before Varric cleared his throat.

"Let's go." Anders said coldly, grabbing his staff as he passed Merrill and stalked towards the door. Varric and Isabela followed swiftly, glancing back at Fenris before exiting. Merrill reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Fenris." She whispered, giving him a small squeeze before following the others.

Fenris stood staring at the floor, listening to the others moving down the stairs. A deep feeling of loneliness crept over him, making him sink to the floor. Even when he heard the front door slam he did not get up.

* * *

**Some revelations happening there at the end... **

**Next chapter we'll be back with James.**

**Also, just want to thank the people who have dropped the random review here and there even though there has been no activity from my side since forever. I felt so happy that people were still reading and at the same time so bad that I haven't updated yet. Thanx again!**


End file.
